A nos actes manqués
by Lucille-Winged
Summary: ChAPITRE 11-"La ferme! Explosa son ami. Shinon n'en revenait pas du ton qu'il prenait. Comment as-tu pu faire ça!" "-Bon sang, c'est impossible! Il n'y en a pas d'autres avec toi?" "-Tu n'as jamais été avec une femme n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle, sûre de sa réponse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre." Boyd/Mist/Geoffrey/Elincia; Guardian-plat Ike/Soren
1. L'esquive

Fire Emblem 9 et 10

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo u u

correction: Effectuée

* * *

**A nos actes manqués**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Décisions

_Aimer c'est s'augmenter en s'oubliant  
C'est échapper par un seul être à la médiocrité de tous les autres  
C'est être plus seul pour avoir tenté de l'être moins  
C'est redevenir comme tout le monde en s'imaginant qu'on devient comme personne.  
C'est donner rendez-vous au bonheur dans le palais du hasard.  
[Abel Bonnard]_

Automne de l'an 646

Une voix forte tira le jeune homme de sa rêverie. On l'appelait du couloir. La réunion allait donc enfin commencer! Dommage, il allait devoir abandonner ce spectacle rituel qu'était le coucher du soleil sur les plaines de Crimea. Allons bon, comme si ça allait lui manquer.

_Pourquoi tout est si ennuyeux ?_

Il laissa encore quelques secondes la brise tardive agiter ses cheveux noirs. En vérité, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait noir, mais d'un vert très foncé qui donnait l'illusion d'une couleur mate. Il se souvint que cela lui avait valut le sympathique surnom de « corbeau » lorsqu'il était enfant… Vraiment sympathique… Surtout lorsque l'on savait que ce nom ne se referait pas qu'à sa chevelure…

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !_

« Soreeeeeen ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques bon sang ?! Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'ai appelé ! Cria la voix peu agréable de Boyd qui venait de débarquer dans la chambre sans frapper. L'autre soupira bruyamment, clairement irrité par cette entrée peu courtoise. Ses yeux vermillon fusillèrent le guerrier et sans un mot pour lui, le mage sortit pour aller rejoindre le reste du groupe.

-Tsss, ce gars vraiment…

-Ha Soren, te voilà ! S'exclama joyeusement un homme aux cheveux vert portant une armure d'une couleur semblable. Comme ses compagnons, il était assis autour d'une grande table (assez pour accueillir tous les mercenaires sans qu'ils ne soient trop collés les uns aux autres !) dont certains sièges étaient vides. Le paladin fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit rapidement afin de ne pas retarder d'avantage la discussion.

-Bon allez de quoi parlons-nous !? Laissa tomber Shinon, avachis sur son séant, les mains derrières la tête.

-On peut faire la réunion quand le chef n'est pas là ? Questionna son élève d'un ton enfantin. L'autre archer se contenta de rouler des yeux en expirant.

-C'est à propos de lui idiot.

-S'il te plaît Shinon. Le reprit une femme pourvue d'une impressionnante chevelure flamboyante nattée assise en face de lui. Elle aussi était flanquée de diverses pièces de protections métalliques dont la netteté pouvait laisser penser qu'elles n'avaient pas vues beaucoup de combats. Oui en effet cette réunion concerne Ike mais pas seulement, continua-t-elle sereinement, le problème qui se pose est le suivant : Devons-nous nous engager dans de nouvelles missions puisqu'il ne semble être presque jamais là ?

-J'ai envie de dire que ce serait pas trop tôt ! Répondit le Boyd en frappant du poing sur la table. Mes muscles commencent à se rouiller !

-Heureusement que pour ton petit cerveau c'est déjà fait. Railla Shinon les yeux levés au ciel. Le guerrier n'apprécia guère l'humour de son acolyte et le traita des pires noms tandis que Rhys et Mia essayaient vainement de les calmer.

Soren lui, n'écoutait que tu d'une oreille se chahut qui n'allait pas décroître. Sa main tenait son menton pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule d'exaspération. Ils étaient tous si… Infantiles et insouciants !

Mais bon, une mission sans leur commandant ne serait jamais une « vraie » mission pour eux. Le demi-laguz observa sans rien dire la chaise vide à l'extrémité de la table, anxieux.

_Bon sang Ike où es-tu ?_

Nouveau soupir. S'il avait un tant soit peu d'audace, il irait lui-même chercher le bretteur par le col de sa tunique au château de Crimea. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il encore dans ce maudis palais, avec cette princesse et ces villageois qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à leur compte. Il n'y avait donc que cela qui importait le fils de Greil ? Non non bien sûr, comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose. Ike lui-même refusait la gloire et les honneurs. Mais pourquoi tardait-il autant alors ? Il avait promis à la princesse Elincia de l'aider instaurer une paix durable, et Ike n'était pas du genre à rompre ses engagements.

-Et toi Soren qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Le brun tressauta, et se tourna vers son interlocutrice qui semblait impatiente de sa réponse. Le mage se racla la gorge.

-Désolé je n'écoutais pas Mia. Avoua-t-il de but en blanc. L'épéiste secoua la tête, les mains campées sur les hanches.

-Si ça ne t'intéresse pas tu n'es pas obligé d'assister aux réunions Soren !

-C'est bon, j'étais juste distrait.

A vraiment, c'était vraiment le bazar quand personne n'était la pour calmer les esprits. Même Titannia et Oscar n'arrivaient pas à discipliner tous ces mercenaires.

-Attendons au moins jusqu'à demain, c'est la fin de semaine. Proposa la rousse à toute l'assemblée.

-Heu… Ca fait deux semaines qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Rétorqua l'archer d'élite sur le ton le moins amer qu'il put. C'est-à-dire, très peu.

-Il-Il y a aussi le trajet à prendre en compte, ne l'oublions pas ! Tenta la guerrière, même si elle savait que Shinon n'avait pas tort au fond.

-Alors ?

Titannia le regarda avec gravité.

-Attendons.

-Oui, je sais que mon frère reviendra vite, il l'a promit ! Déclara une toute jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

-Tshhh. L'homme aux cheveux fuchsia se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table et fulmina à voix basse. Les autres semblaient aussi un peu ennuyés par cette décision. Seulement, la cavalière était la seconde d'Ike, donc ils ne pouvaient pas contester cette décision.

Au final, Soren était venu pour rien. De toute façon, il l'avait su avant de venir. Titannia était bien trop loyal envers Ike pour engager le groupe dans une mission sans lui. Cette qualité lui était remarquable, quoiqu'un peu gênante pour les autres. Quand à lui bien… Il préférerait que son ami soit là. Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer en public. Raison pour laquelle il était resté silencieux pendant presque toute la durée de la réunion.

-Bon la réunion est terminée. Annonça la paladine en se levant. Les autres l'imitèrent, ravis d'être enfin libérés de cette corvée sans intérêts. Mist et Titannia ne semblaient pas satisfaites de leurs propos, même si elles s'étaient voulues convaincantes. Le garçon aux cheveux sombre quitta la pièce sans rien dire et regagna sa chambre.»

Un jour de plus passer sans le voir… Après un an de côtoiement mutuel, ça faisait plutôt étrange. Passer de courtes nuits, risquer sa vie dans la bataille et pleurer la perte de nombre d'homme, oui, tout cela était éreintant. Néanmoins, lorsque Soren avait vécu cette situation, il avait eut cette sensation d'être réellement… Vivant ! Et à présent, il commençait petit à petit à s'engloutir dans les ténèbres comme la lueur d'un feu qui faiblit. Puisque personne n'était là pour le raviver …

Soren s'allongea sur le matelas usé. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller en songeant qu'il ne verrait peut-être l'épéiste se placer devant lui pour accuser un assaut à sa place…

Il n'avait pas envie que l'idée de ne plus revoir Ike lui effleure l'esprit. Non vraiment… Pourquoi était-ce si insupportable ? Et même si le bretteur revenait maintenant, que lui dirait-il ?

Soren se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond le regard vide, l'esprit ailleurs.

_Bon nous verrons demain, la nuit porte conseil._ Songea le jeune garçon avant de s'assoupir.

_---_

Il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude, mais pourtant, Soren se leva bien tard se jour là. Hasard où non, il ignorait cependant qu'après s'être levé, une mauvaise nouvelle allait lui être annoncée.

Le magicien arriva dans la salle à manger, les yeux a-demi clos et l'esprit embrumé. Il n'aurait pas dû se lever, il ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme-ce qui était pourtant rare de sa part.-

« Bonjour… Lança-t-il d'une voix encore endormie, ce qui surprit la plupart de ses camarades présents.

-Et bien Soren tu es tardif ce matin ? Tu as eut du mal à t'endormir ? Questionna le paladin en lui offrant un siège. Le mage s'assit, le remerciant et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Non non, pas spécialement.

_Quel menteur je fais…_

-Je crois… Que je manquais juste de sommeil. Se justifia-t-il en attrapant un verre et une cruche pour se servir. Il était complètement déshydraté. Titannia se plaça juste en face de lui et lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Soren avec cette tête là. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un petit garçon mignon et fragile, absolument pas le même que sur les champs de batailles. Elle aurait d'ailleurs bien souhaité savoir ce qui avait hanté l'esprit du garçon pour que celui-ci n'en dorme presque pas de la nuit. Quoique, tout bien réfléchit, elle en avait bien une petite idée. La guerrière ne se retint pas de lui poser quelques questions.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Soren ? Tu te fais du souci pour quelque chose peut-être ?

-Pff, absolument pas.

_Je vois…_

-Hum, la sous-chef continua d'un air distrait, je pensais que tu étais inquiet pour Ike et ce qu'il advient de lui. Le magicien écarquilla les yeux, mais Titannia ne le vit pas car le garçon avait le nez presque collé à son verre.

-Moi je m'inquiète… Avoua la cavalière, attristée. J'espère vraiment qu'il s'en sort et qu'il a un peu de temps pour lui…

-Moi aussi. Ajouta Oscar en se frottant la nuque. Je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller seul maintenant mais bon… J'aimerai quand même qu'il nous revienne rapidement. C'est notre commandant, et surtout, notre ami !

Soren se décida à relever la tête, mais il ne dit rien. Jamais il n'oserait avouer à quelqu'un le fond de sa pensée. Jamais il n'avouerait que Ike…

-Ha au faite, je dis ça mais, je n'explique pas la raison ! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux vert. Il prit la chaise juste à côté du magicien, celui-ci tourna la tête en sa direction.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le plus jeune qui avait soudain un trèèès mauvais pressentiment. Oscar paraissait embarrassé. Non pas parce qu'il n'osait pas dire ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il avait surtout peur de la réaction de Soren. Celui-ci était souvent imprévisible et manquait cruellement de tact !

-Ike nous a écris une lettre dans laquelle…

-Il a quoi ?! Coupa le mage sans se rendre compte lui-même du ton de sa voix.

_Cet abruti ! Il daigne enfin donner des nouvelles après tout ce temps !_

Soren observa son ainé avec un air avide.

-Et bien parle qu'est ce que tu attends ? Qu'est ce qu'il dit dans ce message ?!

-Hey du calme ! Il a dit qu'il en avait pour quelques jours encore, et avant qu'ils reviennent heu…La princesse Elincia semble avoir encore besoin de lui. Il voudrait que tu fasses la liste de ce qu'il manque au fort question nourriture et confort puisque nous ne faisons pas d'achats sans lui.

Le demi-laguz fronça les sourcils. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet épéiste ?! S'il s'inquiétait autant pour eux, qu'il vienne lui-même vérifié que tout se passe bien ! Puis comment savoir ce qu'il faut racheter quand les caisses sont à moitié vides ?! Qu'il aille le faire tout seul son rapport ce n'était pas…

_Oui c'est juste mon boulot après tout, je suis là pour ça, pas pour autre chose._

Il se leva de table, irrité par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées. Titannia avait remarqué son état mais elle n'osait rien lui dire.

-Si ça continue, on ne pourra plus trouver de travail avec tous ses groupes de mercenaires qui se forment dans le coin. Soupira le cavalier en se grattant la joue. Il vit sans grand étonnement que le sage ne l'écoutait plus. Il regarda alors la rousse, et celle-ci hausa les épaules. De Soren, on ne pouvait rarement attendre une réponse orale lorsqu'on lui parlait d'un problème qui le concernait aussi.

-Je-je crois que je vais retourner me reposer. Dit le garçon après un long silence. Là-dessus, il parti sans rien ajouter, laissant les deux adultes stupéfaits par sa réaction.

-Soren ! Soren attend ! »

Mais le stratège n'écoutait déjà plus. Il marchait dans les couloirs du fort sans savoir où ses jambes le menaient. Il croisait d'autres mercenaires qui le saluèrent à son passage, mais pour lui, ils n'étaient tous que des ombres parcourant ces murs étroits. Il les entendait à peine à peine…

Silence.

Soren marcha de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre la sortie du bâtiment. Il se retrouva dehors, le soleil était aux zéniths -même si ce n'était pas vraiment visible- et l'air humide. L'atmosphère était lourde, il se sentait comme enfermé entre la mer de nuages gris et le sol terreux. Il était sorti prendre en compte du temps qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'isoler pour pleurer tout son saoul, mais il se sentait le besoin de se retrouver totalement seul, hors de ses murs où il étouffait sans "lui". Il ne savait expliquer la sensation douloureuse de son cœur se serrant lorsqu'il le voyait partir pour le château. Puis, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient enfin tous deux, il tentait de se comporter comme un ami, même s'il éprouvait une maladresse certaine à extérioriser ses sentiments.

Le mage s'arrêta, essoufflé. Peu endurant et rapide, il ne s'était pas éloigné autant de la forteresse que souhaité. Il l'a voyait encore, minuscule, seul abris de ses plaines parfois dangereuses pour le néophyte qui voudrait s'y aventurer.

Il s'assit là, près d'un buisson, le regard bas. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus. Que Ike s'absente longtemps sans donner de nouvelles où qu'il ne revienne pas à cause de la princesse. C'était… Etrange. Etrange la sensation de vouloir revoir une personne tout en ayant peur de ce qu'elle était devenue. Soren n'avait rien contre la princesse Elincia. Non bien sûr ! Elle était juste belle, courageuse, innocente, de quoi faire rêver la plupart des hommes !

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça.

_Je cherche… J'essaye de justifier le fait que je lui en veuille !_

Soren savait pertinemment que Ike et Elincia était loin d'être proches. L'épéiste lui-même maintenant de la distance entre eux. Mais c'était plus fort que lui ! C'était peut-être égoïste mais ils voulaient que Ike reviennent et que tout reprenne comme avant. Peut-être que s'il essayait de se rapprocher des autres mercenaires il se soucierait moins de savoir quand Ike rentrerait et il se sentirait moins seul.

Hélas, il avait toujours eut cette crainte d'être rejeté. Déjà que la plupart des guerriers le considéraient comme un être calculateur et froid…

Non vraiment, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Alors, à quoi bon rester ?

Le demi-laguz sentit une goutte perler sur sa lèvre.

_Tiens… il pleut. _

Le mage porta une main à son visage et leva les yeux au ciel. Sa décision était prise.

_Tiens… Non…_

---

« Me voilàààà !

-Grand frère ! Cria Mist en accourant dans les bras de son frère adoré. Cela fait si longtemps que j'ai l'impression que tu es parti depuis des années !

-Ha !Ha ! Mist, je ne suis pas parti depuis aussi longtemps ! S'enjoua le commandant en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Titannia, touchée par la scène, vint également à sa rencontre. Ike sourit en l'apercevant, ils s'enlacèrent brièvement.

-Tu nous à manquer Ike, j'espère que tu restes un peu.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Hey oh Ike ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long sans toi ! Lança le guerrier à la hache regroupé avec les autres mercenaires.

-Moi de même, enfin, j'ai besoin de gagner de l'argent surtout ! Plaisanta le professeur de Rolfe avec un petit air dédaigneux. Le jeune archer le salua également. Mia s'approcha du fils de Gawain pour lui donner une bourrade amicale et Oscar s'avança pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Ike, ravi de cet accueil, observa ses amis tour à tour pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous bien là pour le saluer. Seulement…

-Mais… Où est Soren ? Interrogea le bretteur en cherchant son ami du regard. Cette question ne sembla pas susciter un vif intérêt. Curieusement, personne ne se pressa pour répondre, les mercenaires semblaient même vouloir éviter de répondre. Ike interrogea du regard la hallebardière qui lui faisait face, mais elle celle-ci toussota en se reculant. L'épéiste se détacha alors du groupe en souriant.

-Il attend que ce soit moi qui aille le chercher pour le saluer, je le reconnais bien là !

-Heu, attends Ike. Ce-dernier se retourna derechef.

-Oui Rhys ?

Le soigneur posa un regard presque suppliant sur Titannia qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de dire toute la vérité à son jeune ami.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cet air si grave ? Il… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?! S'inquiéta le commandant dont l'expression avait radicalement changé. Son regard seul ordonnait à la jeune femme de répondre.

-Et bien… Soren a… Decidé de… Partir pour le désert de Granne. Ike crut avoir mal comprit un instant. Mais quand soudain il réalisa ce que venait de dire sa coéquipière, il ne put retenir sa stupéfaction puis, explosa :

-Il quoi ?!! Titannia serra les dents. Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement l'étonnement et la colère du jeune homme. Comme s'il semblait à la fois déçu et peiné par le comportement de son ami. Ike serra les poings, se rapprochant de la rousse qui faisait de son mieux pour rester calme.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça Titannia ?! Répond-moi !

-Ne crie pas ainsi Ike, ça n'est pas de sa faute. Conseilla le guérisseur en se plaçant aux côtés de la guerrière.

-Je…

-Ecoute, je vais te dire ce qu'il m'a dit. Concéda la cavalière en lui faisant signe de se refreiner. Il a dit qu'il voulait trouver sa place et que ce n'était pas ici. Il voudrait aussi retrouver ses origines, personnellement, je n'y crois pas trop mais bon… Il a ajouté qu'il ne voudrait plus obéir à quelqu'un qui fait passer la paix du royaume avant ses amis.

Ike en resta bouche-bée.

-Mais alors… Il parti pour… Pour toujours?!

-Il a dit « le temps de réfléchir et de trouver les réponses à mes question. » Récita Mia d'une manière plutôt insolente.

Les yeux céruléens allèrent de Titannia à l'épéiste et de l'épéiste à Titannia jusqu'à ce qu'il recul brusquement.

-Non !

-Ike ! Crièrent les autres en chœur. Ne prêtant nullement attention aux appels de ses amis, le commandant donna son cheval à Oscar et se dirigea vers l'entrée des écuries où était déjà sellé le cheval de Titannia, normalement chargée d'exécuter la ronde quotidienne.

-Je t'emprunte ton cheval, le mien est fourbu ! Avertit Ike en se hissant habilement sur la monture à la robe blanche.

-Mais Ike bon sang que fais-tu ?! S'étonna Shinon en saisissant une des rennes du licol. Mist se mit sur son chemin, l'incompréhension se lisait clairement dans son regard. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer.

-Oscar, quand est parti Soren , et dans quelle direction ?

-Hum… Heu, ce matin je crois bien. Il allait vers l'Est. Ike sourcilla et fit avancer sa monture pour que l'archer relâche sa prise. Titannia attrapa la soigneuse par l'épaule pour libérer la voie.

-Bien je te remercie. Allez ! D'un coup de talons, le jeune homme donna de l'allure à son cheval et parti au galop dans la direction indiquée par le paladin.

-Mais attend grand frère !

Tous les guerriers se retrouvèrent là, stupéfiés, à regarder leur chef s'éloigner un peu plus chaque seconde, sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Heu, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer là ? Questionna Boyd qui n'avait pas vraiment saisit le sens de la réaction de Ike, et même si cette question était présente dans tous les esprits, il était le seul à la poser haut et fort.

-Oui mais si on avait attendu, on aurait eut moins de chance de rattraper Soren. Expliqua le prêtre en se tournant vers les autres combattants.

-Mais s'il s'est barré de son propre gré, pourquoi le retenir ?! S'emporta Shinon bras croisés. Non mais je rêve, voilà que notre commandant court après son mage!

-Voyons Shinon, Soren et le meilleur ami d'Ike. Fit très justement remarquer l'equite.

-Ha bon c'était pas moi ? S'étonna le plus âgé de ses frères.

-Et nooooooon ! Claironna la jeune épéiste en trottinant à côté de lui les mains innocemment jointes dans le dos. Rolfe ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

-On-On le suit ? Titannia pivota vers Rhys et secoua la tête avec dénégation.

-Inutile, je pense que… C'est important pour Ike. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme l'impression que Soren veut voir si Ike va tenter de le ramener. Sinon, pourquoi nous aurait-il prévenus de son départ ?

-Par respect ? Suggéra Mist.

-Pas son genre. Soupira l'homme aux cheveux fuchsia. Autant laisser Ike faire, y a que lui qui peu comprendre ce type-là. Il rentra dans le fort les mains derrière la tête.

-Je pense que…. Soren est une personne très importante pour Ike et… Ike a besoin de lui parler… Seul à seul, pour régler ce problème. Je pense que ce que nous à dit Soren n'est qu'une justification. Il doit en vouloir à Ike d'avoir délaissé le groupe.

_Et lui sans doute…_

-Tu as sans doute raison Titannia, mais je m'inquiète ! Admit la sœur du commandant. »

---

---

Ma première fic sur fire emblem \o/. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'on soutenue (ça ne fait pas beaucoup XD) mais je tenais vraiment à faire une fic avec à mon avis, l'un des meilleurs couples probables du jeu (pour ceux qui n'ont rien contre le yaoi). Dans cette fic, j'aborderais l'Amouuur bien sûr et comment nos petits héros apprennent et découvre ce sentiments, Ike et Soren en premier. Caractères plutôt opposés, bon charisme, tout ce que j'aime I3. Il y aura d'autres couples je pense, hétéro sans doute, pour le reste je ne sais pas je vevrrais^^. Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, cette fific se passe quelques temps après path of radiance, et se prolongera vers radiant dawn. Donc, risque de spoil ! Voilà voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment, même si ce chapitre est loin d'être intéressant par rapport à ce que je prévois pour la suite. Bah oui, il faut un début à tout !


	2. A la croisée des chemins

Chapter specially dedicated to Aruyn w

_Moi je n'étais rien  
Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien  
Du sommeil de ses nuits  
Je l'aime à mourir_

_Francis Cabrel__-Je l'aime à mourir-_

**Playlist : Tripping-Robbie Williams**

Chapitre 2: A la croisée des chemins

---

---

_« Et moi ? Je suis un simple mage. Que pourrais-je bien faire dans un groupe de mercenaires tel que le vôtre. Je ne ferais que vous retarder._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes j'ai besoin de toi !_

_-Mais Ike…_

_-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne Soren. Tu es un excellent tacticien, un mage et mon ami de surcroît. Que pourrais-je faire sans toi ?_

_-Hum… C'est vrai, merci Ike. »(1)_

« Ike… »

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées, qui pourraient à la longue, le faire changer d'avis. Mais il n'était pas question pour lui de revenir au fort et d'implorer son pardon à l'épéiste. A ça non ! Tout était entièrement de sa faute ! Evidement… Evidement…

Malgré sa conviction, le mage ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter parfois quelques coups d'œil derrière lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir… Quelque chose… Où plutôt, quelqu'un… Même la silhouette éthérée d'un cavalier lui aurait été suffisante.

Il avait beau se dire que fuir ainsi était inutile et qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts, il ne pouvait se décider à faire demi-tour. Obstination où bêtise, il ne savait à quoi se fier.

---

---

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à le convaincre nous ? Quelle chance Ike a-t-il de le faire lui ?

Questionna une jeune fille aux cheveux noisette. Ses yeux turquoise terriblement clair interrogeaient la hallebardière assise devant elle, les bras croisés, imperturbable.

-… Attendons. Faisons simplement confiance à Ike et son sens de l'amitié. Et, elle tourna la tête vers ses autres compagnons, Soren ne serait jamais laissé convaincre par l'un d'entre nous. Vous le savez bien.

-Mais pourquoi Ike n'a-t-il pas demandé ardemment à Gatorie de rester quand il a voulu trouver un emploi de garde-du corps le mois dernier alors que là il se lance à la poursuite de Soren ? Questionna le plus jeune des mercenaires. »

Titannia eut un long soupir. Un si jeune garçon pouvait-il comprendre l'ambivalence et la complexité des sentiments ? Elle choisit donc de ne pas répondre. Trop effrayée à l'idée de parler à tort de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas en profondeur.

---

---

Voilà des heures qu'il galopait sans relâche, suivant les indices que lui avait laissés ses amis, ainsi que les paysans de la région dont les masures étaient disséminées ça et là sur la plaine à la manière d'oasis dans un désert.

A ce qu'il savait, Soren n'était pas particulièrement excellent cavalier. De plus, sa monture n'était pas vraiment prédestinée aux grands voyages. Contrairement à la sienne qui était un coursier dont la vitesse était sans égal. Le crépuscule pointait à l'horizon, par conséquent, le sage allait bientôt devoir s'arrêter . La ville la plus proche étant un petit bourg, il allait sans doute y faire une halte. D'après ses calculs, Ike pouvait en conclure que son stratège ne pouvait avoir dépassé cette ville. Il espérait sincèrement y retrouver son ami.. Ayant souvenir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule auberge dans ce bourg, ce serait probablement aisé.

- Parbleu, c'est un cavalier là-bas ? »

---

---

« D'après la carte, le bourg de Solterre n'est plus très loin.

L'étalon à la robe ébène piaffa, attirant l'attention de son cavalier qui avait le nez plongé dans sa carte.

-Et bien alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-il dans le vide, repliant la feuille pour la ranger afin de reprendre les rennes.

Soren lui tapota doucement l'encolure en lui murmurant de se calmer. C'est alors qu'un bruit attira son attention derrière lui…Des martèlements de sabots. Qui se rapprochaient, se rapprochaient encore, de plus en plus vite…. Le tacticien se retourna comme il put, puis écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que ?! »

---

---

« Bon il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir moi. Annonça la jeune épéiste avant de bailler plutôt bruyamment. De toute façon, même si Ike le retrouve, ils ne reviendront pas avant demain matin.

La rousse opina du chef et Mia quitta la pièce en chantonnant.

-Toi aussi tu devrais allez dormir Mist. Dit Oscar avec un doux sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ike, il ne lui arrivera rien, fait-moi confiance.

La châtaine voulut rétorquer mais Titannia prit la parole avant elle.

-S'il te plaît Mist. Va. Celle-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la situation. Elle voulait aussi que Soren revienne parmi eux, mais elle se demandait aussi comment Ike vivrait le fait de ne plus avoir le mage dans leur groupe s'il n'arrivait pas à faire changer d'avis celui-ci. Mist ne pouvait nier leur proximité si particulière. »

---

---

_Non dîtes-moi que je rêve ! ? Déesse, il est vraiment..._

« Soren attend !

Il pouvait l'entendre malgré le galop de leur monture. Soren n'osait pas se retourner, mais il savait que l'épéiste n'était plus très loin. Pourquoi continuer à fuir, cela n'avait aucun sens, puisque la seule chose qu'il désirait était de se retrouver à ses côtés ? Mais si c'était pour qu' Ike reparte à nouveau…

-Laisse-moi ! Cria le plus jeune en talonnant sa monture. Hélas, le fils de Gawain n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper au vu de son type de cheval. De plus, le sien était déjà éprouvé par le voyage qu'il avait fait jusqu'ici.

En fin stratège, il se devait de trouver une solution sans pour autant perdre son chemin. Il ralentit l'allure de son étalon et bifurqua vers la gauche, empruntant une allée qui menait dans un petit bois. Par là était la rivière, s'il arrivait à traverser le gué avant Ike, il pourrait s'enfoncer dans une forêt plus épaisse et le semer.

Le bois était clairsemé, chacun des deux cavaliers pouvaient maintenir une bonne vitesse sans avoir à se soucier des quelques arbres qui empiétaient sur la route. Soren lui, n'en pouvait plus de devoir entendre les appels de son compagnon qui voulait stopper cette course inutile et vide de sens.

_Bon sang, j'ignorais que Soren était aussi bon cavalier !_Pesta intérieurement le bretteur qui avait un peu de mal à suivre, où plutôt poursuivre son ami. Son cheval n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps à ce rythme. Le sage arriva à l'orée du bois, Ike serra les dents. Rien à faire, il n'arriverait pas à le rattraper avant le gué !

-Merde !

Le tacticien longea la rivière pour trouver le passage qui lui permettrait de franchir . Soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut le passage en question, le stratégiste ralentit un peu et s'apprêta à traverser. Seulement, sa monture ne semblait pas apprécier l'eau. Il était vrai que le niveau d'eau de ce gué était particulièrement important. Cela devait être en partie dû aux pluies automnales. En été, il était pratiquement à sec.

Soren sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Ni vraiment de la peur ou du chagrin, c'était indéfinissable… Son cheval, lui, refusait toujours d'avancer. Le statège ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de son ami, pas maintenant ! Ainsi, il descendit et entreprit de faire traverser sa monture à pieds. Cependant, il s'y prenait bien mal, ses gestes étant maladroits à cause de l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait petit à petit.

_Oh non ! Non !_

-Soren ?

Le magicien se raidit sur place, entendant nettement l'épéiste qui s'avançaient vers lui.

-Soren.

Les mains du sage s'usaient sur les lanières de cuir. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il ne pouvait expliquer réellement son geste à Ike. Il avait peur de passer pour un égoïste capricieux, un idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une agréable chaleur sur son épaule. Le bretteur n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'agresser. Il voulait comprendre . Il savait également qu'il ne devait pas être étranger à tous ces évènements. Spasmodiquement, le demi-laguz se tourna vers le commandant, celui-ci ôta sa main. Il avait honte, tellement honte qu'il n'osait lever les yeux vers les prunelles océan qui lui faisaient face, vers son compagnon à l'expression pourtant si tendre.

-… Je ne te savais pas aussi bon cavalier… Soren.

Ce-dernier avala durement sa salive.

-I-Ike je…Je…

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Bon sang, il avait vraiment faillit abandonner cet homme pour une raison insensée ?!

-Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'expliquer maintenant. Ike eut un léger sourire plein de compassion. Soren l'observa, sentant son organe vitale se contracter un peu plus à cette vue.

-Il est… Trop tard pour que tu puisses continuer non ? Ta monture est harassée et tu le sembles tout autant. Dit l'homme en contemplant le visage rougi de son compagnon et ses cheveux à moitié défais.

Il lui prit les rennes des mains, sans le quitter des yeux. Soren n'esquissa aucun geste de refus. Le jeune mage suivit son coéquipier et regagna le rivage, là où Ike avait laissé son propre cheval.

-Solterre est tout prêt. Nous discuterons là-bas, si tu le veux bien.

-Oui. Agréa le stratège en se hissant sur le quadrupède. Le détenteur de Ragnell en fit de même. Puis se fut à une allure moyenne qu'ils gagnèrent le bourg. »

---

---

Malgé l'heure tardive, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'auberge « La Croisée des chemins ». Ainsi, les mercenaires purent facilement trouver une chambre pour deux. Cela revenait moins cher et surtout, ils pourraient parler sans se soucier de l'heure du coucher. Soren avait même accepté de venir manger (bien qu'il détestât à proprement parler, toute forme de nourriture cuisinée). Enfin, ils montèrent dans leur chambre en silence. Le mage n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas, la conversation s'annonçait difficile.

Ike avait beaucoup de tact et savait comment se comporter avec Soren pour le faire parler. Une fois dans la pièce, le bretteur retira son équipement, son stratège le regardant sans rien dire, à la fois gêné par le fait de se retrouver seul avec son commandant et de part la situation elle-même.

-Ca va? Tu as l'air ailleurs. Le plus jeune sursauta. L'épéiste s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant le garçon, assis sur le lit de droite.

-Heu excuse-moi, je… Hum bref c'est sans importance.

-Je vois.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu attends en fait ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sourit le plus âgé.

-Tsss, idiot. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je me jette à tes pieds pour demander ton pardon !

-Je n'en demandais pas tant. De simples explications auraient suffis. Admit l'homme en prenant place juste à côté de son homologue. Soren lui, fit mine de l'ignorer.

-Et bien ? S'impatienta l'aîné en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Demanda le plus jeune, même si cela n'avait pas vraiment été posé comme une question. Tu veux que je dise que je regrette sincèrement mon geste, que je suis un idiot d'avoir pensé que tu nous abandonnerais ?! De m'être montré plus orgueilleux que compréhensif en voulant attirer ton attention sur moi ?! Enchaîna-t-il sans se retourner, mais Ike pouvait deviner son visage violacé pas la colère et l'amertume.

-Je… Chuchota le commandant après quelques secondes de silence. Je sais que ma conduite n'a pas été correct avec vous tu sais. Je pensais m'en excusez auprès de vous tous mais, tu as réagi avant. Il eut un petit soupir, se frottant nerveusement la nuque. 'Fin, tu as eut raison de réagir ainsi car il m'est facile de t'avouer tout ça après coup. Le mal est déjà fait… Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, alors regarde-moi au moins.

Même s'il n'en avait pas très envie, le stratégiste obéit. Visiblement, les propos de l'épéiste n'avaient rien changé à son humeur. Où si c'était le cas, il ne le montrait pas.

-Je te demande de me pardonner, reprit le plus âgé, mais j'essayais de nous assurer un avenir au sein du royaume, et j'en ai complètement oublié le souhait de mon père. De nous battre simplement quand c'est nécessaire et quand nous voulons aider notre prochain et surtout… De construire notre futur nous-mêmes.

-… Ike…

Le chef des mercenaires se passa une main dans les cheveux, riant nerveusement.

-Bon je le sais, ce n'est pas terrible de sortir des propos si formels et sérieux maintenant. Mais… J'ai du mal à formuler ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

Soren eut un léger rictus.

-Oui, ça me fait souvent cet effet là.

-Je vois. Alors je vais te dire les mots comme ils viennent. Dit le guerrier en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre mercenaire. Le dit mercenaire se figea instantanément, déjà happé par les iris saphir de son ami. A bien y réfléchir, ou sans même y réfléchir, Soren devinait à quel point le regard si pénétrant d'Ike lui aurait manqué. Le bretteur reprit à voix basse, comme s'il avait peur de dire une bêtise :

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai réellement besoin de toi… Non, en fait je ne veux pas que tu partes pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es mon ami. Et, ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés m'est inconcevable. Il sourit avec malice, posant le bout de son index sur le front du sage qui fut un peu déstabilisé par ce geste. D'ailleurs, n'avais-tu pas dit toi-même, à la fin de notre bataille contre Ashnard, qu'il n'y avait qu'auprès de moi que tu savais où était ta véritable place ?(2)

Effectivement, il avait marqué un point.

-Je ne peux pas te contredire, admit le cadet alors qu'il sentait le sang affluer dans ses joues, mais mon acte était trop peu réfléchi. Excuse-moi de m'être comporté de manière aussi stupide alors qu'en vérité, je voulais rester avec toi.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, je suis entièrement fautif. J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs. De commandant certes, mais surtout d'ami.

-Non, non. C'est moi qui ai mal réagi. Et comme tu l'as dit, j'ai manqué à ma parole. Pas seulement à celle-ci d'ailleurs.

Ike interrogea du regard son compagnon, ne semblant comprendre. Que pouvait donc bien lui avoir promis Soren qu'il ne se rappelle pas ? Le magicien se massa les tempes, un souvenir douloureux lui revenant en mémoire. Il avait toujours souhaité en parler avec Ike, mais s'était abstint par peur que cet évènement ne lui fasse plus de peine qu'autre chose. Ses lèvres remuèrent légèrement, l'épéiste se pencha pour mieux entendre les propos de son ami.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui.

Le mage ferma les yeux un court instant, puis amorça son récit.

-Ce jour-là, où la pluie avait admirablement bien choisi son jour pour se répandre sur la région, quelque chose de terrible s'est produit…

Le guerrier comprit rapidement à quoi le garçon faisait allusion, c'est-à-dire, à la mort de son père. Il n'osa pas parler, mais opina, encourageant Soren à poursuivre.

-Lorsque tu l'as ramené à la base, il était mourant. Son visage se fit plus grave, Greil était celui qui l'avait recueillit lorsque tout le monde l'avait rejeté. Pour cela, il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant. Grâce à lui, il avait pu trouver la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

-Nous l'avons amené dans une chambre pour tenter de le sauver. Mais même Rhys n'a rien pu faire. Je pense qu'à l'époque, son niveau de magie n'était pas aussi élevé que maintenant. Enfin bref. Peut-être te souviens-tu que ton père a voulu nous voir moi et Titannia en privé.

-Hum oui, vaguement.

-Il voulait demander à Titannia de s'occuper de toi. Comme elle était un peu une grande sœur pour toi, et puisque tu étais comme son petit frère, elle fut expressément d'accord. Elle a promis de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un commandant expérimenté.

Le guerrier acquiesça lentement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son père ait pu établir cette promesse juste avant de mourir. Jusqu'au bout, il n'avait cessé de s'occuper de lui et de lui assurer une meilleure destinée que la sienne.

-Et… Ensuite, que t'a-t-il dit à toi ? Demanda Ike d'une voix particulièrement faible.

-Bien…Soren leva les yeux vers lui, déterminé. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais rester auprès de toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, en gage de ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Cependant, je lui ai dit que ça n'était pas nécessaire de me le faire promettre et que quoiqu'il en soit je resterais à tes côtés. Il m'a même dit je crois, à moins que ma mémoire me fasse défaut… « Ne le perd pas, Soren ».

Ses yeux se baissèrent, incapable de masquer son remord

-Et moi j'ai…

-Mais tu ne m'as pas perdu ! S'exclama le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Instinctivement, sa main alla chercher celle de Soren, dont les doigts étaient crispés sur la couverture. Le plus jeune se redressa.

-Ike…

-C'est vraiment dure de tenir ses promesses, je le sais bien. Puis, je ne peux pas te forcer à rester indéfiniment avec moi. Ce que tu m'as apporté est déjà si important. Tu as aussi ta vie.

Le sage se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_J'ose... Où pas ?_

-Mais... Ma vie, elle n'a de sens qu'avec toi ! A quoi bon rester avec les mercenaires si tu n'y es pas !

_Je l'ai dit !_

-… Soren.

Le visage du garçon devint presque écarlate, il tentait vainement de le dissimuler en tournant la tête. Ike resta interdit, à la fois stupéfait que Soren lui exprime si ouvertement ses sentiments, et attristée de savoir le mal qu'il lui avait sans s'en rendre compte.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il en dépit. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas, tu peux me faire confiance. Dés à présent, je vais tout faire pour récupérer la place qui est la mienne.

-C'est une promesse ?

-Oui.

-… Tu es beaucoup plus loquace qu'avant.

-Oh… Heu c'est un compliment ?

-Oui bien sûr. Sourit le demi-laguz. Il se sentit comme libéré d'un poids après tous ces aveux... En réalité, ce simple litige entre eux était dû à un manque de communication.

-Alors... Peut-on dire que nous sommes quittes ? Le mage eut un petit soupir de dédain tout en balançant sa tête sur le côté.

-Mouais, je te pardonne de t'être comporté comme un imbécile.

-Hey merci !! Râla le chef des mercenaires avec une petite moue. Puis il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule tandis que le tacticien riait doucement. Au moins, Soren recommençait à le taquiner, signe qu'il ne devait plus lui en vouloir. Ike pouvait traduire cette moquerie par quelque chose comme « oui nous sommes quittes et tous les deux fautifs ».

-Et toi, tu me pardonne aussi ? S'enquit le demi-laguz d'un air un peu embarrassé.

-Bien sûr voyons. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Le rassura l'épéiste, attendri par la réaction de son bras droit. Il lui frotta affectueusement le sommet de la tête en souriant. Soren n'en revenait pas de se retrouver dans une situation aussi… Idyllique ! Il ne put s'empêcher de clore ses paupières pour apprécier la tendresse de l'instant.

-Merci Ike.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Comment aurais-je pu en vouloir à mon meilleur ami ?

Le stratège soupira silencieusement et s'écarta du bretteur pour se redresser, et enlever de ce fait, la longue toge noire qui l'encombrait.

-Je suis fatigué, dormons.

Le commandant agréa d'un simple signe de tête, puis, s'allongea sur l'autre lit après avoir retiré ses bottes. Soren était prêt à souffler sur la dernière chandelle lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ike l'observait attentivement.

-Et bien ? Tu ne dors pas ? Questionna le plus jeune les sourcils froncés.

-Hum… J'aurais trop peur de découvrir ce lit –il désigna celui de Soren- vide en me réveillant demain matin. L'autre secoua la tête avec exaspération, les yeux levés au ciel.

-Mais non, je ne vais pas m'enfuir en pleine nuit comme un voleur !

-Peut-être, mais je préfère prendre mes précautions.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ike se leva de son matelas et avança vers le mage, tout en lui faisant signe de quitter sa couche.

-Mais-mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques bon sang !? S'écria Soren avec stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit le guerrier pousser le meuble pour l'amener juste à côté de son lit. Satisfait lorsque tout fut en place, Ike regarda son ami avec détermination et se recoucha.

-Voilà, comme ça je serais obligé de le remarquer !

Le tacticien se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_Oh Déesse !_

-Quel idiot tu fais ça n'est pas possible !

-Tais-toi un peu et viens te coucher ! Ordonna le jeune homme d'un ton sans réplique.

Soren ne pouvait même pas protester car en vérité, la perspective de passer la nuit aux côtés d'Ike ne lui était pas tout à fait désagréable. Il souleva les pans de sa robe et prit place sur le matelas avant de ramener la couverture sur eux. Ike se retourna pour l'observer. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues minutes à se regarder sans rien dire. L'épéiste contemplait les orbes vermillon qui lui faisaient face. Avec le temps, il lui semblait qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Ce qui rendait le mage à la fois plus austère, mais aussi plus mystérieux, fascinant… Quand au stratège, celui-ci se félicitait de réussir à soutenir le regard d'Ike aussi longtemps. Lui laissant tout le soin et le temps d'admirer les traits de son visage changeant. Dur, et pourtant délicat avec ces mèches cobalt qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et un léger sourire empli d'une candeur rare.

-Bonne nuit Ike…

-Toi aussi.

Le bretteur s'endormit très rapidement, probablement éreinté après son trajet du palais de Crimea jusqu'au fort, et celui qu'il avait fait en le poursuivant. Et pourtant, il avait réussi à rester éveillé jusqu'ici. Le stratège expira profondément, fixant le plafond avec nostalgie.

-Pourquoi me suis-je attaché à toi de la plus curieuse et impensable des façons ? Se demanda le demi-laguz à haute voix.

Comme le silence ne pouvait lui répondre, il finit par s'assoupir à son tour. »

---

---

(1)Dans path of radiance, c'est une conversation que vous avez lorsque Soren arrive dans votre équipe. A peu de chose près. XD

(2)Si vous avez A en soutient avec Soren à la fin de ce jeu, il vous dira ce à quoi Ike fait allusion.

Voilààà enfin le chapitre 2 est posté, je sais je mets du temps pour publier, mais pardonnez-moi je suis en période de bac. Merci à mes deux commentateurs ^^, merci à toi mon Caïn d'amour et j'espère que ce chapitre 2 t'a plus ! o/ A partir de maintenant je vais mettre des musiques thèmes pour les chapitres^^, je trouve ça sympa. Et oui j'aime Cabrel (pas taper !)


	3. Du thé à l'amour

Chapitre3 : Du thé à l'amour

Le jeune épéiste se leva non sans mal. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, car les rayons matinaux venaient lui chatouiller désagréablement le visage à travers les fentes des volets. Ne songeant plus à dormir, il se frotta le haut du crâne, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Connaissant bien Soren, il devait déjà être réveillé depuis longtemps. Ike le constata lorsqu'il observa la pièce. Le mage devait sans doute être descendu en salle, ne voulant pas le déranger alors qu'il dormait encore.

Ike n'émettait même pas l'hypothèse que Soren se soit enfui… Surtout par crainte de réaliser que cela s'était avéré juste !

Enfin, il faisait confiance à son stratège après tout. Le mage avait déjà perdu sa confiance une fois, et ça n'allait pas recommencer. En repensant aux évènements de la veille, l'épéiste se jura d'être plus que jamais à l'écoute de son ami dorénavant. D'ailleurs, il était temps de rejoindre cet ami en question avant qu'il ne décide vraiment à partir sans lui.

Le mercenaire s'habilla rapidement et ramassa toutes se affaires dispersées un peu partout –il n'avait pas vraiment le monopole du rangement-, puis enfin, descendit les escaliers menant à la grande salle. Celle-ci était peu remplie, il était encore tôt. Cependant la pièce était grande, Ike préféra alors se renseigner auprès d'une serveuse plutôt que de déranger les clients.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle…

-Oui ? Oh ça alors ! Ike ! S'étonna la serveuse avec un large sourire. L'épéiste semblait tout aussi surpris. Cette chevelure jade, ce visage, aucun doute, c'était bien l'une de ses anciennes alliées.

-Nephenie, et bien, si je m'attendais ! Comment va-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? S'empressa de demander l'escrimeur, enjouée par cette rencontre. Comme ses autres compagnons, il avait été peiné de devoir se séparer des compagnons qu'il s'était fait durant le périple.

-Oh très bien, je travaille ici aujourd'hui pour aider mon cousin. Et oui, je suis un peu retournée à ma petite vie tranquille.

-Et tu en avais bien le droit. La rassura Ike. Moi aussi il faudrait que je songe à… Prendre des vacances. Dit-il alors que son regard se faisait plus lointain. La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'interrogeant des yeux.

-Ike, tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ? Questionna-t-elle songeant qu'il fallait aller servir les clients.

Le bretteur sursauta, provocant un éclat de rire au soldat de réserve. Ike sembla confus et se gratta la joue tout en demandant.

-En effet, je cherche Soren, nous avons passé la nuit ensemble ici lui et moi. Nephenie s'avança vers lui, comme si elle n'avait pas compris, puis haussa les sourcils. Le commandant écarquilla les yeux, son regard ne la quittant pas alors qu'il sentait de l'électricité dans ses joues. Il ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte de l'ambiguïté de ses propos. Mais la serveuse, oui. Il se racla la gorge et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

-En faite, il a voulu partir à cause de moi, et je l'ai rattrapé.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

-C'est très noble et gentil de ta part Ike. Admit la guerrière en lui faisant signe de suivre. Ils trouvèrent Soren à une table en train de siroter un thé dans un coin reculé du rez-de-chaussée. Le faiseur de sorts leva les yeux de sa boisson à leur arriver.

-Bonjour monsieur le dormeur. Salua-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Ike soupira tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Ca va n'en rajoute pas. Grogna le plus âgé. Nephenie retint un rire. Ces deux là s'entendait toujours aussi bien, et non, ce n'était pas ironique.

-Tu veux quelque chose Ike ? J'ai déjà servi Soren, mais tu as peut-être envie de quelque chose ?

-Ne lui demande pas, il pourra te vider tout le garde-manger. Se moqua le magicien qui fut réprimandé par Ike d'un coup de coude. Quoi, ça n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Leur « discussion » fut interrompu par la voix de l'aubergiste qui soma à la milicienne de reprendre son service. L'épéiste s'empressa alors de commander puis regarda s'éloigner la serveuse, l'air distrait.

Il entendit Soren expirer bruyamment derrière lui et se tourna en sa direction. Il observa son jeune ami, il paraissait souriant, mais d'une manière peu sincère.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais reluquer les jeunes serveuses Ike. Mais tu as raison, Nephenie est très belle dans cette tenue. Admit le stratège en hochant la tête avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé.

-Hey ! Mais, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel pendant quelques secondes. Il lui lança un regard railleur avant de répondre, amusé.

-Peut-être que si tu te baladais avec ce genre de vêtements, moi aussi je te prêterais plus attention !

Soren ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson à cette remarque. Nerveusement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, l'amenant donc à faire une drôle de grimace.

-Qu-oi ? Mais… Je-Je ne te permet pas !

-C'était un compliment voyons ! Déclara l'aîné avant de rire discrètement. He ! He ! Je suis sûr que même Shinon écouterait avec attention tes plans si tu étais vêtu de la sorte !

-Tais-toi ! Gronda gentiment le plus jeune en tentant d'assommer son homologue à coup de grimoire, même si ce n'était pas sérieusement. Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas pour arrêter Ike. Celui-ci cessa de rire lorsqu'il attrapa le poignet du mage, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer à le frapper. Le stratège se sentit piégé, il rougit de honte. Les yeux rieurs d'Ike ne dissipèrent en rien sa gêne. Ni sa réplique suivante.

-Même pas pour moi hum ? Soren cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Ike, tu-tu as bu ?

-Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ! Fit une voix enjouée derrière eux. La belle serveuse était de retour avec la commande de l'épéiste. De la brioche, des œufs et du miel ainsi qu'une cruche de vin chaud.

Soren se libéra et détourna le regard des deux combattants. Ike sortit escarcelle pour payer tandis que Nephenie posait la nourriture sur la table.

-Et non je ne suis pas ivre ! Souffla rapidement l'escrimeur à son ami.

-Voilà, bon appétit !

Le magicien vit le jeune homme se jeter sur les aliments, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune manière ! La hallebardière s'éloigna de leur table.

-Dit-moi Nephenie, l'interpella Soren. Si la vie t'est monotone ici, et puisque tu es de réserve dans l'armée de la reine, tu pourrais toujours venir chez nous. La jeune fille parut véritablement touchée par cette proposition. Ike, lui, n'en revenait pas.

-Il, il a raison. Confirma précipitamment le commandant Tu es le bienvenue.

-Ce serait avec plaisir ! Et bien, merci beaucoup. Merci Soren ! Bon je vous laisse, je vais travailler. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main et s'éloigna avec l'argent. Le tacticien eut un petit soupir de satisfaction et entreprit de finir son breuvage. Il remarqua alors que son ami ne le quittait pas des yeux.

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Non…. Mais… Je suis heureux, et fier de toi. Avoua Ike en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu t'ouvres enfin aux autres. Je trouve que… Que tu as changé depuis la fin de la guerre, et en bien. Je suis tellement content, car je sais que tu es un excellent ami. Je souhaite vraiment que l'harmonie persiste dans notre groupe. C'est bien que tu y mettes du tien.

Touché en plein cœur, le placide magicien ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Il écoutait son compagnon le flatter tout en le regardant avec l'air de « celui qui se demande ce qu'il a fait pour que quelqu'un lui fasse de tels compliments », alors qu'il ne pensait pas les mériter.

-Ike je…

-Et puis, l'interrompit le bretteur, j'ai conscience que cela n'est pas facile pour toi avec ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Ike tu n'as pas besoin de me chercher d'excuses, je sais que certains mercenaires ne me supportent pas. Et ils ont raison, je n'ai pas un caractère facile. Confia le plus jeune en opinant du chef. Peu ont essayé de me retenir quand je suis parti hier. J'avoue que… Cela m'a fait un peu mal, car je pensais que l'on s'était tous rapproché, mais en vérité…

-Oui ?

Le sage se tourna vers lui, secouant la tête avec dénégation. La tasse fut reposée avec peu de délicatesse.

-Rien, rien, tu devrais te dépêcher de manger, nous avons une longue route après. »

L'épéiste ressentait bien la détresse de son ami, et cela le rendait vraiment triste. Il se rendait compte que les propos de Soren étaient fondés et qu'il devrait attendre encore longtemps avant que tous mercenaires ne s'acceptent les uns et autres. Cela s'était avéré encore plus difficile depuis la mort de son père. Mais comme il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de discours, il se contenta de tapoter le dos du stratège en murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Comme le ferait tout bon ami.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois le repas achevé, ils se levèrent pour aller récupérer leurs montures à l'écurie. Ils firent leurs adieux à Nephenie et s'empressèrent de se mettre en selle.

--

--

Le trajet dura un peu plus d'une demi-journée. Les deux mercenaires n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté pendant le voyage, préférant rentrer au plus vite. D'ailleurs, Ike devait bien être le seul à ne pas savoir où Soren avait voulu se rendre, mais il ne lui avait rien demandé pour le moment. Ceci avait particulièrement étonné le tacticien. A croire que tout ce qui comptait pour l'épéiste, c'était qu'il soit de retour, point final.

En vérité, c'était tout à son honneur.

Une fois arrivée au fort, Soren alla de lui-même s'excuser auprès des mercenaires de Greil, tandis qu'Ike lui répétait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mist, Titannia et Oscar s'empressèrent de lui pardonner, jugeant même qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'excuser. Puis se fut au tour du commandant de demander pardon à ses amis. Il s'excusa sincèrement de les avoir délaissé et de s'être peu soucié du sort de leur groupe. La hallebardière lui pardonna en premier, reconnaissant en ces paroles la noblesse qu'il avait héritée de Greil. Puis au final, personne ne semblait en vouloir ni à Ike, ni à Soren. Où alors, ils ne le montraient pas.

C'est ainsi que chacun put retourner à ses petites activités, libérés de tous soucis. Le commandant avait cependant demandé à ce qu'ils se réunissent tous ce soir. En attendant, il était trop fatigué pour tenir une longue discussion.

Avant de regagner sa chambre, Ike voulut donner à ses plus proches amis, les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés à Melior, la capitale.

-Merci grand frère elle est magnifique ! S'enthousiasma Mist en pressant la robe fraîchement offerte contre sa poitrine. Je dois avouer que tu as bon goût pour une fois ! Poursuivit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

-Ravi que cela te plaise Mist. Ce sont les couturiers du palais qui l'on confectionné pour toi. Normalement, elle devrait être à ta taille.

-Sinon ne t'en fait pas, je la retoucherais ! L'assura Oscar qui humait les épices rares que l'épéiste avait ramené pour lui. Tu seras magnifique là-dedans. Hein Boyd ?

-Hum … Oui, oui.

-Merci Oscar ! J'espère qu'avec ce que t'a donné mon frère, tes plats seront encore meilleurs !

-Je le souhaite également.

-Merci pour tout Ike. Dit Titannia avec douceur. Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa boîte de thés sur la table.

-Oh non, vous l'avez tous amplement mérité, cependant je veillerais à me faire pardonner autrement.

-J'espère bien ! Rhaa, pourquoi c'est toujours les filles qui ont des cadeaux ? ! Pesta Boyd d'un air dépité, avachit sur la table.

-Navré. S'excusa un peu nerveusement le commandant. Bon, où est encore passé Soren, j'ai quelque chose à lui donner. A peine revenu, le voilà repartit !

La rousse eut un léger rire.

-Il est dans sa chambre, je crois qu'il était un peu fatigué.

-Hey, pourquoi il a un cadeau et pas m… Aieuh ! Mist ça fait mal ! Se plaignit le guerrier en se levant de sa chaise. La châtaine lui tira la langue, le jeune homme se mit à la poursuivre à travers le fort.

-Bon je vais aller le rejoindre alors.

-Haaa, l'amour… Soupira le paladin d'un air rêveur. Il vit quelques secondes plus tard qu'Ike le dévisageait.

-Heu je ne disais pas ça pour toi Ike ! Mais pour, enfin tu vois.

Le bretteur hocha robotiquement la tête. Titannia alla rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux vert, afin que le bretteur ne remarque pas son petit air satisfait.

-Bref, j'y vais. A plus tard. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé en direction de la chambre du tacticien.

-A plus tard Ike. Firent les deux cavaliers en cœur. »

--

--

« Soren ? Tu es là ?

-Entre, ce n'est pas verrouillé. L'informa son jeune ami derrière la porte. Ike ne se fit pas prier et rentra. Il trouva le demi-laguz en train de ranger les affaires qu'il avait mis dans ses bagages la veille.

-Tu… Hum, tu as besoin d'aide ? Proposa le commandant qui commençait à se sentir peu à l'aise.

-Non ne t'en fait pas j'ai finis.

-Ha tant mieux parce que j'ai quelque chose à te donner !

Le plus jeune se redressa et regarda son ami avec une mine circonspecte.

-Vraiment ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Promit son ami d'enfance un avec sourire chaleureux. Il semblait impatient d'offrir son cadeau, depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait le faire. Ike souriait en pensant à l'expression qui allait apparaître sur le visage du tacticien. Il était presque persuadé que son présent allait faire mouche.

Le sage s'était assit sur le lit, observant les murs de sa chambre peu meublée, attendant d'être « servi ». Vraiment, il était touché que l'épéiste ait pensé à lui. Il s'en voulait encore plus d'avoir trahis sa confiance, alors que le guerrier ne l'avait pas oublié.

-Voilà !

Les yeux vermillon du lanceur de sorts s'écarquillèrent face à l'objet tendu. Ce livre qu'il avait tant cherché sans le trouver. Et lui, il l'avait…

Soren leva la tête, à la fois ému et surpris. Il ne savait que dire. Lui qui avait toujours la réplique. Mais rien, même pas une raillerie.

-Et bien prend-le donc.

Le demi-laguz tenta donc de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et s'exécuta. Satisfait, son coéquipier vint se placer à ses côtés pour examiner avec lui, l'ouvrage qu'il avait offert.

-Je me disais que ça te plairait. A Melior, je me suis souvenu que tu cherchais désespérément la suite d'un livre, alors j'ai entreprit et recherches et l'ai trouvé. C'est une édition de très bons copistes, ceux de la Cour Royale. Comme le premier tome que tu possèdes.

Le maître du vent parcouru délicatement la reliure des doigts, comme s'il tenait un trésor entre ses mains. Un trésor dont il prendrait tout son temps pour en découvrir les moindres détails.

Devant le mutisme de son ami, Ike commença à avoir des doutes.

-Ce…Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Reconnexion avec la réalité...

-Oh heu si, beaucoup même ! Répondit précipitamment son meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Il sourit timidement.

-Tu n'en as nul besoin Soren. Voir ton expression réjouie me suffit amplement. Je suis content de te voir si heureux.

-Il ne te faut pas grand-chose dit-moi. Taquina le mage en feuilletant le roman. En tout cas moi, je suis pressé de lire.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander d'une manière détournée de partir ? Questionna prudemment le chef des mercenaires en se levant.

-Non !

Ike se stoppa et pivota sur place. Confus, le sage regarda ailleurs tout en reprenant :

-Tu peux rester avec moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Son homologue sourit.

-Avec plaisir. Je vais chercher du thé.

-Merci, mais ça ne te dérange pas de rester à rien faire pendant que je lis ? Enfin, on peu parler un peu si tu veux.

-En effet, j'aimerais beaucoup parler avec toi. J'ai envie de retrouver ces échanges que nous avions avant de partir à la guerre. Confia l'épéiste avant de sortir, laissant Soren sur sa faim.

_Me parler, mais de quoi ?_

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le sage avait déjà entamé son livre, il ne perdait pas de temps. Son ami lui tendit une tasse, il l'a prit :

-Merci.

Puis il la porta à son visage et huma ce parfum de thym et de menthe fraîche. Relaxant et agréable, tout comme la compagnie du commandant.

_Hum, je m'égard là !_

Il se reconcentra sur l'histoire. Ike s'assit contre le dossier du lit et ferma les yeux, appréciant le calme. Il méritait bien de se détendre après une journée de cheval !

-De quoi parle l'histoire ? Interrogea-t-il dans l'espoir de rétablir le dialogue.

Le sage du vent tourna la tête vers lui.

-Oh heu… D'une quête pour détruire un objet maléfique, je n'ai pas trop envie de tout dévoiler si tu veux le lire.

-Mmmm, c'est vrai. Est-ce qu'il y a des laguz ?

-Non. Ca se passe dans un autre monde. Il y a des humains, comme toi, ils ne s'appellent pas Beorc, mais sont tes semblables. Puis il y a les nains, des petits hommes miniers, fiers et amateurs de bière et nourriture. Ils sont plutôt malpolis. En comparaison à ça, il y a les elfes. Beaux, opalins, gracieux. Mais si mélancolique. Sinon autrement, du côté du mal nous trouvons les affreux orcs, gobelins et autres trolls.

Ike se frotta le menton d'un air convaincu.

-Ca à l'air intéressant. Dit-moi, toi tu me verrais appartenir à quelle race si j'étais dans cette histoire ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton allègre.

-Huuum… Réfléchit le plus jeune, un air goguenard s'afficha sur son visage. Les nains !

-Hein quoi ?! Bien merci ! Je ne suis pas grossier ni goinfre de surcroît ! Se rebiffa-t-il alors que le stratège riait aux éclats. Pour se venger, Ike lui prit le livre des mains, l'expression de Soren changeant du tout au tout. Il essaya de reprendre son roman, mais l'épéiste le levait bien trop haut pour lui.

-Ca n'est pas drôle, rend-le moi ! Ike !

-D'accord si tu t'excuses. S'amusa le guerrier avec un petit air facétieux. Soren soupira profondément et roula des yeux…

-Je m'excuse, là ! Il reprit son ouvrage d'un geste vif. Rhaa, tu m'as fait perdre la page en plus !! S'énerva l'infortuné.

-Un elfe…

-Quoi ?

Ike désigna le livre du menton et contempla son ami avec tendresse.

-Tu n'as rien à envier aux elfes. Vraiment rien… Ton visage, ton allure… Toi tu serais un elfe.

Soren déglutit avec difficulté.

-Je…

Ce compliment impromptu embarrassa le maître du vent au plus haut point. Il sentit la main de Ike effleurer son front avec douceur.

_Cette marque… Il sait… Mais il s'en moque…_

- Je souhaite cependant que cette mélancolie qui t'habite aussi parte un jour…Je veux la faire disparaître de ton visage. Chuchota le jeune homme au creux de son oreille. Sur ses paroles, il se redressa sur ses pieds et lui tendit la main.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de faire cette réunion ! Après, nous pourrons aller dormir, moi j'en ai bien besoin.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Soren ne réagit pas tout de suite. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que lui demandait le mercenaire, il dit :

-Ca n'est pas ma faute quand même espèce de marmotte. Il prit la main d'Ike, qui l'aida à se relever, puis avant qu'ils ne franchissent le seuil de la chambre, le magicien marmonna :

-Merci. Merci de faire ça pour moi Ike.

-De rien, Soren.

-Après tout, c'est pour le bien du groupe. Dit le mage une once d'amertume dans la voix. Il s'éloigna de l'épéiste qui ne semblait pas comprendre la réaction du jeune garçon. Où peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez clair avec lui ? C'était probable vu son piètre talent d'orateur. Il souhaitait sincèrement ne pas avoir blessé son ami une fois de plus.

Pour le moment il avait une réunion, il parlerait au magicien plus tard.

--

--

La soirée se passa tranquillement. Durant la réunion, avaient été évoqués les ressources qu'il manquait, l'organisation des entraînements et la recherche de nouvelles missions. Le lendemain, Ike irait dans le bourg le plus proche avec une partie des mercenaires pour faire quelques commissions, et essayer de trouver un travail. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Cependant avec la réputation que le groupe avait, les villageois préfèreraient sûrement les engager eux plutôt que d'autres guerriers.

Au beau milieu du repas, Shinon, resté de garde sur le chemin de ronde, avertit les mercenaires de l'arrivée d'un cavalier. Titannia se porta volontaire pour aller à sa rencontre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Nephenie dans l'allée, sa monture à ses côtés. La jeune fille lui expliqua qu'elle avait accepté la proposition que lui avait fait Ike la veille. L'aventure lui manquait trop. La hallebardière fut ravie de la revoir parmi eux. C'est ainsi qu'elle introduit Nephenie dans le fort et la guida jusque dans la salle à manger.

-Mes amis, Nephenie souhaiterais se joindre à nous pour quelques temps, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Questionna la rousse à l'assemblée.

Oscar se retourna sur son siège, puis se leva quand il vit la lancière pour la saluer. Les autres l'imitèrent, et paraissaient même très joviales à l'idée que la milicienne revienne dans le groupe. Même Shinon. Le commandant alla accueillir sa nouvelle recrue avec chaleur. Soren semblait légèrement surpris par cette arrivée trop précoce selon lui. Bah, il ne pouvait pas maugréer alors que c'était lui qui avait proposé à la serveuse de venir. Sur le moment, il avait même été fier d'avoir agis ainsi. Mais maintenant… Voir Ike si heureux et attentionné avec la guerrière… Non, non c'était stupide.

-Mist, peux-tu aller chercher un autre siège ? Demanda gentiment le soigneur alors que lui et Boyd débarrassait l'adolescente de ses affaires. La sœur du commandant se leva d'un bon.

-J'y cours !

- Je suis vraiment ravie d'être de nouveaux parmi vous, fit Nephenie, gênée, cela m'a tant manqué. Heureusement que ma famille m'a laissé partir. Merci pour votre accueil.

-C'est normal, nous sommes contents que tu es accepté notre proposition, n'est-ce pas Soren ?

-Hein heu ? Le tacticien sourit à la jeune fille. Oui tout à fait, soit la bienvenue.

-Soren, tu te sens bien ? Interrogea le plus sérieusement du monde Mia, assise à sa gauche. Le sage ne chercha pas à répondre et expira avec mépris. Pendant ce temps là, Nephenie avait été invité à s'asseoir à table et Oscar s'était empressé de remplir son assiette de ragoût.

-Merci. Dit-elle au cuisinier du groupe.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tous ça, où va-t-elle dormir ? Demanda la jeune épéiste en servant un verre d'eau à sa coéquipière.

-Pourquoi pas dans la chambre de Gatorie, il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Proposa Rolf.

-C'est une bonne idée Rolf. Le congratula l'ex-chevalière. Qu'en penses-tu Nephenie ?

-Oh, tout me va, je suis même prête à dormir à la dure !

-Ca pas question. Poursuivit-elle. Tu verras, ce coin du fort est assez tranquille, il n'y a que la chambre de Soren. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a sa chambre là-bas.

-Je ne supporte pas le bruit, c'est tout. Rétorqua froidement le sage avec un air bougon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Soren, personne ne t'en veux, tu as le droit. Le rassura Rhys en observant tour à tour les mercenaires.

-Ne t'en fais pas Soren, je me ferais toute petite !

-Allons, je pense que vous arriverez tous à vous considérer comme amis. Déclara Ike d'un ton assuré. Tiens, pour que tu trouves un peu tes marques, et pour tu t'intègres assez vite. Que dirais-tu de t'entraîner avec moi ? Pas demain car nous allons en ville. Cela dit tu peux venir avec nous. »

Alors que la jeune fille répondait positivement à sa demande, le demi-laguz restait totalement abasourdi. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé à lui ? Lui, son meilleur ami. Ike demandait même à la milicienne de les accompagner au bourg alors qu'il pensait en profiter pour discuter seul à seul avec son ami, après une si longue absence.

Le maître du vent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, atterré par ses propres pensées. Il se passa une main sur le front, sentant une sorte feu s'embraser au ceux de sa poitrine.

_Arrête Soren tu recommences à jouer les égoïstes._

Cela avait toujours été ainsi, il ne pouvait supporter les gens qu'il connaissait trop peu s'approcher d'Ike. C'était pour cette raison que Soren était si dure avec ses personnes. Non pas parce qu'il était marginal comme certains le pensaient, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'épéiste se noue d'amitié avec d'autres pour être trahis ou déçu par la suite.

C'était ça. Il prenait son propre cas pour une généralité, au détriment de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il n'avait toujours souhaité que l'aider et le protéger, bien qu'il en soit incapable selon lui. Heureusement, il avait un peu changé depuis le temps, mais ses vieux réflexes reprenaient le dessus. Et Ike l'avait remarqué, il n'allait pas le décevoir à nouveau, ça non. Il tenait bien trop à lui. Puis, Nephenie était une jeune fille adorable et pleine de bonne volonté, alors que ce soit elle ou une autre…

--

--

Le repas se termina une demi-heure plus tard. Le jeune sage avait fait des efforts pour participer à la conversation. Il en voulait toujours un peu à l'escrimeur, mais bon, ça allait lui passer.

Tandis que les mercenaires avaient regagné leur chambre, Soren s'était installé sur un fauteuil en face de la grande cheminée où dansaient encore quelques gerbes orangées. Il réfléchissait, la lumière du feu et une tasse de thé fumante l'aidant à se concentrer et à l'apaiser. Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'endormir là, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. De plus, il avait le sommeil agité ses derniers temps, ne l'encourageant pas à rejoindre son lit.

Il allait se perdre dans un rêve éveillé lorsque des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention.

« Soren tu ne dors pas ? Demanda la voix chaude d'Ike qui s'arrêta à côté du sage.

-Comme tu le vois. Répondit sereinement le plus jeune en mouvant son regard chatoyant sur la silhouette du jeune homme. Il finit son infusion et posa le récipient sur le sol.

-… Pourquoi ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Moi qui pensais que tu avais peur d'aller dormir seul depuis que nous avons partagé le même lit à l'auberge. Badina l'épéiste en s'accroupissant face à lui. Sa plaisanterie arracha un sourire au jeteur de sorts.

-Tu as peut-être raison finalement. Je fais souvent des cauchemars depuis quelques temps. Ca pourrait m'en débarrasser.

-Quel genre de cauchemars si ça n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Rien n'est indiscret venant de ta part Ike, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Affirma le tacticien d'un ton plutôt péremptoire. Le sourire du commandant tomba. Soren se rendit compte encore trop tard qu'il avait mal agis et détourna les yeux quelques instants.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.

-Non, c'est de ma faute. J'oublie de me comporter comme l'ami que je devrais être. Je m'en veux de t'avoir déçu… Et je regrette le temps passé sans te voir. Avoua-t-il en serrant fort les mains délicates de son stratège dans les siennes. Je t'en prie parle-moi maintenant… S'il te plaît.

-Ike… Souffla le magicien, l'esprit à nouveau envahit par une foule de sentiments obscurs. Le regard du bretteur ne savait mentir. Soren pouvait lui parler en toute confiance et sincérité. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et prit la parole.

-Et bien, hésita le plus jeune, il m'arrive souvent de rêver, que je suis toujours le même, parce que j'ai du sang de dragon dans mes veines. Je ne vieillis pas. Pourtant, je sais que le temps a passé. Et que… Que… Son visage se crispa considérablement, les souvenirs de ce cauchemar le terrorisant comme s'il allait véritablement se réaliser. L'attitude de Soren inquiéta fortement l'épéiste qui se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras, avec le moins de maladresse qu'il put, et tenta de l'apaiser.

-Et après ? Questionna-t-il à voix basse, espérant qu'après ces aveux, le sage se sentirait mieux.

-J-J'arrive devant une sépulture, et elle est à ton nom, à côté se trouve celles de nos camarades… Soren étouffa un sanglot incontrôlé, comprimant son visage contre l'épaule de son homologue. C'est horrible ! Je me sens, perdu, seul! Je n'ai plus de famille, plus personne ! Je… je m'écroule à genoux sur la tombe et je pleure comme jamais. Alors que hein, je déteste pleurer !! Et parfois c'est pire, d'en d'autres cauchemars je te vois te faire tuer par le Chevalier Noir. Tu meurs en me reprochant de n'avoir pas pu te protéger, que je suis un Marqué inutile, alors que tout ça est idiot. C'est parfaitement idiot ! S'emporta le sage en se frottant énergiquement les yeux. Non pas pour essuyer ses larmes, mais pour tenter de chasser ces images qu'il avait en tête et dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

-Soren, Soren ! Appela le commandant en saisissant les poignets du garçon pour le stopper dans ses mouvements. Il semblait complètement submergé par ses visions ignobles qui lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de lui-même.

-M-Mais quoi ?!

Ike s'éloigna légèrement de son ami, le fixant avec intensité.

-Je suis vivant !... Calme-toi je t'en prie !

Les yeux de Soren se murent dans l'incompréhension et la panique. Comme pour prouver ses dires, le bretteur caressa affectueusement la joue du garçon de sa main droite, le ramenant peu à peu à la réalité.

-Et jamais je ne te trahirais. Jamais tu ne connaîtras cette solitude que tu redoutes tant. Je te le jure.

-Ike, je suis un Marqué ! Un Marqué dragon ! Stefan me l'a dit !

-Je m'en moque bon sang ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à croire que notre destinée est toute tracée ! Nous trouverons un moyen, ensemble. Pour que tu échappes à cette condition.

-Oh, Ike… Soren essuya maladroitement ses pleurs d'un revers de manche et inspira profondément.

_Ca n'a pas changé, sa main est toujours aussi chaude._

La chaleur d'Ike et ses paroles étaient si réconfortantes, comme… Comme le meilleur des thés…Non… Non, bien plus encore. Où alors, ce serait un thé particulier dans lequel on aurait laissé infuser, amour, amitié et tendresse pour en faire la meilleure boisson du monde. Une boisson dont la moindre gorgée nous donne la sensation d'un baiser, d'une étreinte. Oui… Ce serait vraiment excellent.

En définitive, raconter ses peurs les plus enfouies lui avait fait un bien fou. Il n'y pensait pas beaucoup la plupart du temps, et elles venaient donc le hanter la nuit. C'était un cercle vicieux.

-Désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec mes histoires. C'est toi qui avais raison, au fond, je suis un tendre.

Le commandant esquissa un sourire, soulagé de voir que son ami se remettait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi. Mon père me disait toujours qu'il faut raconter lorsqu'on fait des cauchemars ou lorsqu'on a vu des images désagréables qui nous rongent l'esprit. Ca aide à oublier. Tu vas mieux ?

Soren acquiesça en répondant :

-Oui beaucoup mieux. Merci. Greil avait raison.

-Tant mieux alors. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point être un demi-laguz comme toi pouvait être si terrifiant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux rester autant à mes côtés.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Ike.

-Je sais Soren. Je sais, et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus.

Se remettant debout, il invita le stratège à en faire de même. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule frêle du garçon et le fit s'avancer dans la pièce.

-Il est tard, je propose que nous allions dormir. Demain, une grosse journée nous attend.

-Oui.

-Au fait, y a-t-il autre chose dont tu aimerais me parler ?

L'image de la jeune milicienne habita l'esprit de Soren l'espace d'une seconde, mais il ne préféra rien dire pour le moment. Après tout, il devait faire des efforts, prouver à Ike qu'il avait bel et bien changé. Même si ce n'était pas facile.

-Il n'y a rien Ike.

Le commandant parut peu convaincu, mais l'instant était trop beau pour être gâché par une nouvelle discussion.

-Heu, tu pourrais lâcher mon épaule maintenant. Ike ?

-As-tu fais un cauchemars la nuit dernière ?

-Heu… Je ne crois pas. Avoua le plus jeune l'air réfléchit. La nuit dernière c'était….Oh non, non, ce n'est pas la peine !

Ike secoua la tête et entraîna son ami par le bras.

-Si j'ai trouvé le moyen de te guérir, alors nous n'avons pas le choix, tu dormiras avec moi !

-Mais Ike ! Protesta sans grande volonté le tacticien dont le teint avait viré à l'écarlate. Il fut forcé de suivre son ami à travers le fort endormi, ne cherchant pas vraiment à se débattre. Une fois arrivé, le chef des mercenaires ouvrit silencieusement la porte de sa chambre.

-Mon lit n'est pas très grand, mais si tu me vois mourir dans l'un de tes rêves, tu n'auras qu'à songer très fort que je suis juste à côté de toi. Si tu te réveilles, prend ma main pour t'assurer que ce n'était qu'un songe. Conclut Ike avant d'attirer le mage dans la pièce.

-Quand vas-tu cesser de me traiter comme un enfant ? !

-Je ne considère pas comme tel allez !

-Comme tu veux, tu n'as pas intérêt à ronfler !

-Mais les héros ne ronflent jamais monsieur le magicien !

-Peut-être, mais ils ont la modestie de dire qu'ils ne sont pas des héros contrairement à toi !

-Ha ! Ha ! »

Soren laissa à nouveau l'épéiste faire à sa guise. Cependant, il espérait sincèrement que tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple songe. Et que demain, il se lèverait réellement à côté de l'être qui lui montrait le plus d'amour dans ce monde.

--

--

Pardonnez mon allusion stupide au Seigneur des Anneaux XD, mais j'avais bien envie que Soren lise un livre de ce genre. (Pourquoi pas après tout?) Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (en tout cas moi si XDXD mouhaha). Excusez l'arrivée de Nephenie, mais je l'aime bien D, et elle va aussi compliqué l'histoire, même si ce n'est pas la trame principale.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir des comms dans la section française ! –heureuse- Merci énormément à touuuus w ( et désolée pour l'attente, exams, inscriptions et vacs D). J'espère que vous suivrez encore =D.


	4. Ne fais pas comme moi

Chapitre 4 : Ne fais pas comme moi

---

---

Ike ouvrit lentement les yeux. Son corps étant encore engourdi et sa vue trouble, il préféra ne pas se lever.

Incapable de se rappeler dans l'immédiat ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il se retourna brutalement sur le matelas, sans remarquer que son bras venait d' « attraper » quelque chose.

« Aie…

Ou plutôt quelqu'un….

Ike écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit son jeune stratège allongé à côté de lui, et remarqua en même temps qu'il venait sans doute de lui faire… Assez mal.

-Bon sang ! Je suis désolé !!

-C'est rien, c'est rien, murmura Soren légèrement irrité, je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment du matin.

-Je suis vraiment navré, j'avais oublié que tu étais là sur le moment. S'excusa à nouveau le commandant en observant le reste de la chambre.

-Inutile de te confondre en excuses, seulement… Pourrais-tu enlever ton bras de ma taille s'il te plaît ? Demanda le demi-laguz, tentant de se montrer sérieux. En effet, cette étreinte si elle n'était pas désagréable à proprement parler, était plutôt embarrassante !

-Oh, excuse-moi ! S'exclama son ami avant de s'écarter précipitamment et de s'asseoir contre le dossier du lit. Il sembla confus et n'osa plus rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Il faut dire que la situation était peu commune, aussi bien pour l'un que l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Ike osa poser la question qui le démangeait depuis quelques minutes :

-Hum, est-ce que tu as bien dormis cette nuit ? Pas de cauchemars, pas de… Il cessa de questionner son ami lorsqu'il vit celui-ci secouer la tête, l'air grave.

-Soren. Fit tristement le mercenaire, mais incapable de savoir comment réagir, il n'ajouta rien.

-Ca n'est rien… Tu sais je suis heu… Vraiment content que tu…

« ROLF, ABRUTI !!! »

Soren et Ike se regardèrent avec la même mine étonnée, tous les deux figés comme des statues.

La voix provenait de l'extérieur. Les deux compagnons avaient immédiatement reconnu celle de Shinon. Et en fond, ils pouvaient distinguer les cris d'un animal à l'agonie, plus précisément une poule ou un coq, si leurs oreilles ne les trompaient pas.

« Haaa pardon Shinon je suis désolé !! Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! »

« MAIS QUI M A FICHU UN ELEVE PAREILLE, POUR LA PEINE, TU VAS ME FAIRE 10 TOURS DU FORT ! EXECUTION ! »

« Oui maître !!! »

Puis le calme se fit. Soren haussa les sourcils, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'épéiste lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire doucement.

-Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Rolf !

-Tu l'as dit, mais au moins, on a du poulet pour ce soir. Dit le stratège avec un sourire mesquin.

-En parlant de repas, je commence à avoir faim ! Soren soupira d'exaspération.

-Hélas pour toi, nos réserves sont presque épuisées. Remarque, ce n'est pas toi que ça gênerais, tu manges de tout à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

-Mais… Tu te moques ?! Le magicien s'esclaffa à cette remarque, laissant le plus vieux totalement abasourdi.

-Tu as si peu de repartie en plus ! Haaaa !

Un coup d'oreiller en plein visage vint interrompre son discours sardonique ! Non mais, il avait rêvé ? Ike venait de lui balancer son oreiller en pleine tête ?! Dans ce cas-là, s'avouer vaincu n'était même une hypothèse !

-Bien fait ! S'exclama fièrement l'épéiste.

-Pff, tu es vraiment puérile, et dire que tu es mon commandant ! Tu vas voir ! Déclara le demi-laguz, prêt à en découdre. Il lui arracha le coussin des mains et bondit sur le bretteur tel un fauve sur sa proie.

Mais soudain, non sans un léger retard, quelque chose l'interpella chez son ami. Quelque chose qui le stoppa net dans ses mouvements, avant que les mains d'Ike sur ses poignets ne le fassent.

-Où est ta chemise de nuit ? Questionna-t-il de but en blanc. Il se souvenait pourtant avoir vu le duelliste la mettre la veille au soir.

-Oh ça, j'avais un peu chaud cette nuit alors…

-Chaud ? Le coupa Soren d'un air circonspect. Mais nous sommes en plein mois de _Gwengolo, _ça n'est vraiment pas la saison pour dormir à moitié vêtu. Certes, les couvertures sont épaisses mais tout de même.

-Disons, que j'avais quelqu'un pour me tenir chaud cette nuit, hé hé !

-Tu ! Quoi ?!

-Hmpf ! Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peu bien faire ? Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, tu dormais.

-En plus tu m'observes pendant mon sommeil ?!S'insurgea le plus jeune, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment raison de se mettre en colère. Cependant, le stratège avait du mal à s'extérioriser autrement. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Ike se rende compte qu'il était gêné, et non vexé. Il détèstait l'idée de se sentir obervé. De plus la nuit, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et il n'aimait pas cela.

Ike eut du mal à empêcher son ami d'agiter les poings, si bien que l'oreiller lui tomba sur la figure. Soren cessa alors tout mouvement, l'épéiste levant les mains vers son visage pour retirer le coussin. Il l'enleva doucement, le reposa à côté de lui et releva la tête. Son sourire était tombé, il semblait soucieux, presque triste. Le magicien fit pour se déplacer mais Ike le maintint au-dessus de lui.

-Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir en pensant à ce que tu subissais la nuit.

-Et tu es satisfait ? Le coupa Soren. Tu avais vraiment besoins de faire ça ? ! Oui, je pleure probablement la nuit, je m'agite, je parle peut-être ! Puis toi tu, tu veux me voir dans cet état ? A quoi ça te mène à part… A part constater à quel point je suis faible pour craindre de stupides cauchemars, plus que de partir à l'assaut d'une armée de Daein !

-Mais, Soren, ça n'a rien à voir ! Tout le monde à ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour ça ! J'voulais juste, pouvoir te serrer contre moi, comme le faisait ma mère quand je faisais des cauchemars jadis. Sa chaleur me rassurait… Il ferma brièvement les yeux. Mais, je craignais que tu ne te réveilles et pense que je te traite encore comme un enfant. Cependant, j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne, car te voir ainsi, et me sentir impuissant, me faisait bien trop de peine.

L'expression du sage changea du tout au tout. Ike était si… «Maladroitement gentil », oui c'était difficile à exprimer. Mais Soren aimait cette gêne dissimulée chez le guerrier. Il aimait être celui dont l'ingénuité de son ami, suffisait à réchauffer son cœur gelé.

Il marmonna :

- Vraiment ? Ike sourit chaleureusement, et replaça une des mèches ébène derrière l'oreille du tacticien.

-Bien sûr voyons. Tu dois penser que j'ai une bien mauvaise opinion de toi parfois !

Le mage, qui resta interdit pendant plusieurs secondes se surprit à rire légèrement. Vraiment, Ike avait raison, et il savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour les dires.

-Ce qui est vraiment idiot puisque tu es la seule personne en qui je fais entièrement confiance. Admit le jeune garçon dans un soupir.

-Et moi je te fais confiance tout autant. Lui confia son meilleur ami. Puis, voyant que l'épéiste voulait se redresser, Soren descendit du lit et alla chercher ses vêtements. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils tardent trop, sinon les autres mercenaires allaient venir les trouver, et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de s'expliquer sur leur nuit. De plus, il devait se rendre au bourg pour faire quelques courses.

Une fois vêtu, le magicien se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-Je vais y aller en premier, prévint-il, cela éveillerait des soupçons si on arrivait tous les deux ensembles, alors que j'ai l'habitude de me lever tôt.

-Hum, tu as raison, admit le commandant, mais je trouve ça assez drôle comme situation, on dirait deux enfants qui viennent de faire une bêtise et qui cherche à la cacher !

-Inconscient ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à cacher.

-Alors, pourquoi fait-on ça?

-Heu, parce que- parce que, balbutia le lanceur de sorts, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'attirer les regards où les rumeurs ! Toi aussi je suppose non ?

Ike haussa les épaules et fixa son fourreau à la taille afin d'y ranger son arme. Il avait dû hélas, abandonner la fameuse Ragnell, considérée comme un trésor national de Begnion et reprise par les sénateurs fanatiques de ce pays. Titannia lui avait proposé de prendre une des anciennes épées de son père, mais le bretteur avait refusé, ne se sentant pas dignes de combattre avec pour le moment. L'arme qu'il possédait actuellement lui avait été offerte par la Reine Elincia.

Soren le savait et à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur cette épée, il avait comme… Une sorte de pincement au cœur. Comme si la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, n'était plus tout à fait l'Ike qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais à la fois chevalier servant et mercenaire. Cette situation lui déplaisait.

Ainsi, il n'attendit même pas la réponse du fils feu de Greil et rejoignit la salle à manger.

-Ha bonjour Soren, le salua Titannia ne se levant de table, te voilà enfin. Je me demandais si tu étais sorti. Le sage lui rendit on salut et avança dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il passa devant le maître-archer, il entendit :

-Où que tu ne te sois encore barré on ne sait où ! Ha ! Ha !

Le stratège serra les dents puis ne se dérangea pas pour écraser le pied droit de son « collègue » au passage. Shinon grogna de douleur.

-Putain, sale teigne ! Maugréa-t-il à voix basse, son regard le plus mauvais. Il s'éloigna en titubant, cherchant un siège libre. Mais Soren ne le regardait même plus. Il s'était assit à table avec le reste des mercenaires pour manger. Il ne restait pas grand-chose sur la table, heureusement qu'Ike n'était pas passé avant eux. Alors qu'il se servait en pain, Mist lui demanda :

-Dis-moi Soren, où as-tu dormis hier soir ? Nephenie est passé devant ta chambre ce matin, la porte était entrouverte et tu n'étais pas là.

Une idée, une idée vite ! La stratégie lui était bien monnaie courante non ? Il s'agissait d'être convaincant. Tout en restant le plus impassible possible bien sûr.

-Je me suis endormi sur le fauteuil en lisant hier soir. Mentit son aîné sans détourner les yeux de son petit-déjeuner. Puis je suis allé faire un petit tour aux écuries ce matin.

-Je n'ai trouvé aucun livre ce matin en arrivant ! Déclara Mia en posant bruyamment le coude sur la table, le visage souriant tourné vers le tacticien.

-De quoi te mêles-tu ?! C'est à Mist que je parle !

-Oh mais pourquoi te mets-tu en colère ? Claironna la jeune épéiste en lui subtilisant le morceau de pain des mains.

-Hey ! Rends-moi ça !

La bretteuse le fourra dans la bouche. Exaspéré Soren fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise. Avant que la gifle n'est eut le temps d'atteindre sa cible, Mia s'était déjà enfuie.

-Ca t'apprendra ! Lança Shinon d'une voix nasillarde.

-Ferme-là ! Mia tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

-Oh Mia, ce n'était vraiment pas gentil de faire ça. Réprimanda la rousse une main campée sur la hanche. Elle secoua la tête. Bon sang, depuis quand les mercenaires de Greil était devenu aussi indisciplinés ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste à manger. Le rassura Oscar en amenant une nouvelle miche.

Soren grommela et maintint sa tête sur le dos de son poing, appuyé sur la table.

-Je suis très c-a-l-me. Articula son homologue, la mâchoire crispée.

-Allons bon, que se passe-t-il ici ? Questionna Ike qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur l'archer d'élite.

-Shinon, tu t'es fais mal ?

Soren retint peu silencieusement un rire, et Mist aussi. Shinon le fusilla du regard. Devinant alors la cause, Ike ne continua pas le dialogue et alla s'asseoir en face du mage.

-Bonjour à vous. Vous avez bien dormis ?

-Très bien et toi grand-frère ? Interrogea sa sœur d'une voix fleurie.

-Oh, très bien, il se tourna légèrement vers le tacticien et sourit malicieusement, et toi Soren ?

-Décemment.

-Tu utilises toujours des mots si compliqués. Dit son ami en haussant les épaules.

-Ils ne sont pas spécialement compliqués, c'est toi qui utilise des mots trop simples. Répondit l'autre avec dédain.

-Allez les garçons, mangez, nous devons impérativement aller en ville après. Intima la cavalière amusée.

-Elle a raison Ike. Mange, et dépêche-toi. Ordonna le tacticien en lui présentant de la nourriture sous le nez.

-« Mange et dépêche-toi » ? Répéta l'épéiste surpris. D'accord « maman », je me dépêche.

Un morceau de pain vola dans la salle. »

---

---

La carriole s'arrêta à l'entrée du village. Le bourg était animé en ce tiède jour de marché. Les mercenaires pouvaient déjà entendre les marchands haranguer les villageois dans de brèves tirades ventant la qualité de leurs produits. Plusieurs effluves odorants venaient titiller leurs narines. Ca sentait le fruit, le pain chaud, le poisson, la bière…

Pour Soren, tout cela état un peu écœurant. Pour Ike, cela devait sans aucun doute lui donner l'eau à la bouche.

La plupart des mercenaires étaient venus, mise à part Shinon et Rolf, qui s'occupaient de chasser le gibier ainsi que Boyd et Oscar charger de garder le fort en leur absence.

« Enfin arrivée ! Soupira la rousse en descendant de sa monture. Bien, elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe, il nous faudrait quelqu'un pour garder la charrette en attendant.

Nephenie allait gentiment se proposer, mais Rhys la doubla dans cette démarche.

-Non c'est bon, je vais rester je ne me sens pas bien. Admit l'homme avec un sourire forcé. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous être utile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rhys, repose-toi tu en as besoin. Lui conseilla son commandant, hochant la tête d'un air convaincu. Nous savons tous que tu es de condition fragile.

-Oui mais il ne peut pas rester ici seul tout de même ! Fit justement remarquer sa sœur.

-Très bien, dans ces conditions, je reste avec lui pour surveiller la carriole. Déclara Titannia.

-Parfait, alors c'est réglé ! Soren, il faudrait peut-être que tu desc… Tu arrives à lire à cheval ?!

Le mage sursauta, refermant instantanément son livre. Tous les regards tournés vers lui le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais il répondit très sérieusement :

-Seulement au pas évidement. Ce livre est juste très passionnant. Ensuite il descendit de son cheval et alla attacher les rennes autour d'une barrière prévu à cet effet, juste à l'entrée du village.

-Bon je propose qu'on se répartisse ! S'exclama joyeusement Mia le bras fièrement levé. Moi et Mist on va s'occuper de tout ce qui est confort, et Ike, Soren et Nephenie iront chercher la nourriture.

-Je n'y vois pas d'objection. Sourit la milicienne. Elle se tourna vers Ike qui répondit de même. Les deux groupes pénétrèrent dans le village, le paladin les saluant de la charrette. Le tacticien suivit ses deux camarades sans grande volonté.

_Pff, et moi on ne me demande pas mon avis ?_

-Allez Soren, ne traîne pas ! Ordonna l'épéiste en lui faisant signe. Le mage obéit sans broncher mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Ils déambulèrent dans les allées vivantes du marché, achetant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin sur les stands au fur et à mesure. Soren avait préparé une liste assez explicite comme Ike l'avait demandé, et celui-ci ne l'avait même pas remercié ! Qu'elle ingratitude !

Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse. Nephenie et Ike avaient tout l'air d'un jeune couple en pleine course, heureux et rayonnants. S'émerveillant de tout.

-Oh regarde, un stand de fleurs, que dirais-tu d'en ramener à Titannia ? Comme elle n'a pas plus venir.

-C'est vrai, mais les fleurs sont chères en cette saison, on ne pourra pas prendre beaucoup. Hum excusez-moi monsieur ?

Le marchand se dirigea vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un fleuriste, encore moins l'allure de quelqu'un qui pourrait tenir quelque chose de délicat dans ses mains sans le briser. Il rappelait à Ike, le serviteur de Kurthnaga, Gareth. Mais avec des cheveux gris et un tablier. L'homme tapa dans ses mains avec entrain, faisant sursauter le tacticien qui était jusqu'ici, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Messieurs dames ! Vous désirez ?

-Oh, nous ne savons pas très bien, c'est pour offrir. Avoua le bretteur en se frottant la nuque. Un petit sourire fendit le visage du marchand, dont le regard avait convergé sur la hallebardière.

-Hein je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aime la demoiselle ?

Nephenie rougit et secoua la main devant elle.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas pour moi et nous ne sommes pas…

-Ha je vois, monsieur fait son timide ! Lança d'un ton de reproche le fleuriste, mains sur la taille et fixant Ike de ses yeux à moitié masqués par d'épais sourcils.

-Mais non enfin ! Répliqua le guerrier qui ne savait plus où se mettre alors que des passantes riaient de sa gêne.

Si Soren avait eut son tome en main, le marchand aurait volé jusqu'en haut du clocher du village !

-Ike, il faudrait se dépêcher. Prévint-il à voix basse.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, ça t'arrivera un jour à toi aussi ! Plaisanta le fleuriste, s'adressant au stratège comme un professeur le ferait à son élève. S'en fut trop pour le demi-laguz qui tourna les talons juste après avoir indiqué plus où moins amèrement à son commandant, du lieu où il se rendait : La librairie.

-Soren attend ! Inquiète, la milicienne se tourna vers Ike, dont les appels s'avéraient inutiles. Elle entendit maugréer le commerçant quelque chose comme « halala les jeunes de nos jours », mais n'y prêta pas attention, plus soucieuse de la réaction de Soren.

-On devrait peut-être le rattraper non ? Il a l'air vraiment vexé.

-Non, je lui parlerais après. Ne t'en fais pas. Nephenie fronça les sourcils.

-Je te trouve bien peu inquiet pour être son meilleur ami. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en disant cela, détaillant du regard les gerbes de fleurs écarlates disposées devant elle.

Ike choisit de ne pas répondre, et pour se faire, interpella le marchand afin d'acheter le cadeau.

---

---

Pour être vexé, ça il l'était ! Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ce marchand à la noix ! Il n'était pas un petit enfant naïf et rêveur qui croit aux princesses et aux belles histoires d'amour ! Ce qui énervait encore plus le mage, c'était qu'Ike n'avait pas assez nié à son goût. Bon c'est vrai, son ami n'était pas comme lui et ne démarrait pas toujours au quart de tour… Mais quand même ! De plus il en avait vraiment assez de jouer au papa et à la maman avec les deux autres mercenaires.

Afin de fuir la bassesse intellectuelle du peuple, ce qu'il se plaisait à penser, le stratège s'engouffra dans une ruelle à la recherche du magasin tant convoité. Là où son esprit serait en paix !

Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander son chemin, la librairie était toute proche de la place du marché.

La porte grinça à son entrée. A l'intérieur du magasin, pas grand-monde, mais du stock. Tout le monde ne savait pas lire ou écrire. Soren savait par exemple que Gatorie ne s'avait pas lire. Ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ses discours de séducteurs étaient si décousus. Il savait aussi que Shinon avait encore un peu de mal parfois.

_Ils font la paire tous les deux_. Songea le garçon en allant examiner les étagères. Que pourrait-il bien prendre cette fois ? Il avait suffisamment de romans à terminer. Il avait envie d'originalité.

-Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'étonna le magicien alors que ses yeux repassait en vue le titre plutôt… Etrange, de l'ouvrage mis en valeur sur un pied d'étale.

-«1000 idées pour être un garçon ou une fille bien dans sa peau », édition limitée… Tu m'étonnes, avec un nom pareil. Auteur… Cérès. Hum, sans doute une extravertie.

Malgré son orgueil bien placé qui lui ordonnait de ne pas toucher à de tels torchons, Soren regarda fixement le livre pendant quelques secondes et lu la quatrième de couverture.

« Vous avez du mal à vous extérioriser ? On dit de vous que vous êtes asocial ? Vous aimeriez aimer et être aimé ? Ce livre est fait pour vous ! Trucs et astuces, conseil et recettes secrètes ; suivez ses conseils pour vous sentir mieux dans votre peau ! »

Les yeux de Soren s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. C'était vraiment… Bizarre ! On aurait dit que l'auteur s'adressait à lui ! Qu'elle connaissait ses besoins inavouables. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à s'acheter ce genre de chose bonne pour les jeunes filles prépubères !

Acheter…. Ne pas acheter…

Hélas, son esprit céda et il se rendit au comptoir, l'air tout à fait naturel. Il aborda le vendeur.

-Combien ?

-80 écus d'or et 20 sous de bronze.

-Un instant. Soren ouvrit son escarcelle et en sortit toutes les pièces qu'il possédait. Il commença à les compter, puis sans rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'en aurait pas assez.

-Bon sang, il me manque 10 écus d'or. Fulmina le jeune homme en fermant brièvement les yeux.

_En fait, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi_

Un léger tintement métallique le ramena très vite à la réalité. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une main devant son visage, qui déposait quelques pièces sonnantes sur le meuble.

-Non il y a le compte, merci monsieur.

Une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Le nouvel arrivant lui mit le livre entre les mains et se prépara à sortir. Soren se retourna dans la seconde qui suivit et rejoignit son compagnon.

-Ike ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Nephenie ? Et comment m'as-tu trouvé et…

-Wow, wow, du calme. Comment fais-tu pour poser autant de questions si vite ?

-Je… Peu importe ! Réponds !

-He bien, nous avons finis de faire les courses. J'avais bien remarqué à quel point les propos du marchand t'avais vexé alors je suis venu te chercher seul. Tu vas bien ?

-Heu, oui, oui. Merci. Répondit plus calmement le tacticien, qui était véritablement soulagé de voir son compagnon ici. Merci pour le livre. Ajouta-t-il alors que ses yeux vermillon fixaient avec curiosité la fleur que tenait Ike dans sa main droite.

-Tu ne l'as pas donné à Titannia ? Demanda le plus jeune, interloqué. Il vit le bretteur esquisser un doux sourire, secouant la tête. Il tendit la plante vers le mage qui sembla plus que surprit.

-Celle-ci est pour toi, bonne fête Soren.

-Ma… Fête ? Le commandant approuva d'un signe de tête. Soren prit son cadeau avec hésitation.

-C'est de tradition non ? C'est si rare. Dit son ami, s'amusant de l'expression de Soren. Voyant que ce-dernier restait muet, totalement à l'ouest, le guerrier expliqua :

-Bien à l'origine, il y avait le calendrier Seid qui répertoriait les jours de célébrations des Saints. On l'utilise toujours mais bon, on ne fête plus les Saints comme avant. Il est rare de connaître quelqu'un qui tient son nom de l'un d'eux. Mais toi si. Enfin à peu de chose près, mais le « r » n'existe pas, on le prononce « l ». Donc aujourd'hui, le 23 de Gwengolo, on fête les Solen où Soren et les noms dérivés.

-… Impressionnant. Allez dis-moi, qui te l'a dit ça ? Questionna le célébré avec un air railleur. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir, il savait qu'Ike n'y avait pas pensé tout seul.

-Bon d'accord, soupira le chef des mercenaires, c'est Oscar. Il connaît vraiment tout lui. Il m'a dit ça avant de partir. Il savait sans doute que je réagirais en conséquence.

Le demi-laguz écoutait avec attention, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur son présent. C'était une gerbe comprenant plusieurs petites fleurs de forme simple et d'un blanc laiteux. Simple, mais tout à fait ravissante.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à m'offrir une fleur quand même. Admit le sage, gêné. Il tourna la tête et porta la fleur à son nez pour la humer. Quel doux parfum…

-Merci... Hum… Ca ne te ressemble vraiment pas.

-Mouais, c'est vrai. Avoua son ami, se frottant le haut du crâne. Mais il peut m'arriver d'être délicat !

-Tu ferais mieux d'offrir des fleurs aux belles jeunes filles que tu croises alors. Sinon tu vas finir célibataire !

-Ha ça non. Je ne pouvais l'offrir qu'à toi celle-ci, c'est un phlox blanc, enfin une gerbe. Chaque fleur à une signification particulière tu sais.

-Et alors ?

-… Tu la chercheras, allez, les autres nous attendent !

-Hey attends-moi !

Il sortit de la boutique et couru pour retrouver l'épéiste, avant de le perdre de vu.

-Ca n'était pas la peine de courir. Dit Ike qui l'attendait à la sortie de la ville. A moitié essoufflé, le sage ne pu répondre dans l'immédiat.

-Haa… Ne… Ne me laisse plus derrière… Ike…. Jamais. Bégaya le stratège, le visage rembrunit. L'épéiste répondit par un sourire et prit Soren par l'épaule, le libérant de sa colère en un instant.

-Excuse-moi. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu me poses des questions à propos de la fleur. Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser. D'accord ?

-… Hmpf, c'est ça. Fit le plus jeune, faussement rancunier. Il allait quand même chercher la signification de cette fleur… Même s'il n'avait pas de livres sur le sujet ! »

---

---

Le bruit de lames s'entrechoquant résonnait au-dehors. Tandis qu'à l'intérieur, tout n'étais que calme et sérénité. Une séance d'entrainement, voilà de quoi défouler les mercenaires les plus agités. Ca ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Prétextant avoir trop froid, le jeune mage s'était réfugié dans le salon pour lire son roman. Sur la grande table, trônait en face de lui un vase, dans lequel se trouvaient les fleurs de Titannia, offerte deux jours plus tôt. Des glaïeuls si sa mémoire était bonne. Quand à sa fleur à lui, il l'avait recouverte d'un enduis spéciale afin qu'elle reste toujours dans sa plus belle apparence, c'était mieux que de la regarder se faner.

Enfin bref, il ne lui restait plus que cette après-midi à tuer avant leur mission. Les deux paladins s'étaient rendus à la mairie de Malicorne la veille, et y avaient trouvé du travail. Un groupe de bandits sévissait dans le coin. Voilà qui était parfait pour remplir les caisses.

La plupart des mercenaires avaient choisi de s'entraîner un peu pour l'occasion, puisqu'ils étaient restés longtemps sans se battre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Soren leva discrètement les yeux de son chapitre. C'était Ike, il semblait épuisé. Le bretteur se dirigea lentement vers lui, comme s'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Le mage se leva par réflexe, et prit son livre pour quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas très discret certes, mais bon. Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à la question qu'il était certain, Ike poserait.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu t'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

Soren se figea sur place, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

-Je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mentit le stratège.

L'homme aux cheveux céruléens fit quelques pas, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

-Pourtant tu as bien participé hier. D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment gentil à toi de dire tous mes points faibles à Nephenie pour qu'elle me mette au tapis. Ria-t-il sans grande conviction. Allez Soren, je crois te connaître assez.

-… Tu sais, je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

-Et ?

Le sage se tourna légèrement vers son interlocuteur.

-Et bien c'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'occupe que de moi, et tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester longtemps avec des personnes que j'apprécie peu, ou pas. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre une mauvaise ambiance.

-… Ca à le mérite d'être clair…

Soren baissa la tête, l'air désolé.

-Je ne suis pas aussi ouvert que toi, j'ai besoin de temps. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Même si j'aimerais parfois. Bon… Tu peux retourner te battre, ne te préoccupe pas de moi.

Cependant il fut retenu par le bras avant d'avoir pu quitter la pièce.

-Ike !

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je passe mes journées à m'entraîner comme ça. Mais si j'essaye de devenir aussi fort que mon père, ce n'est pas pour obtenir une notoriété semblable à la sienne. Mais pour protéger mes amis,

Il s'approcha un peu plus.

-Et tu en fais aussi parti. Tu dois le savoir non ? Puis...

Encore un peu plus…

-N'essaye pas de devenir comme moi. Je ne sais pas l'image que tu as de moi, où ce que tu penses réellement de moi, mais je ne suis pas parfait.

Soren baissa les yeux vers le sol, la déception se lisant dans ses prunelles vermeilles.

_Bon sang tu ne comprends rien. Tu es… La personne que j'admire le plus depuis toujours… Tu es mon espoir, mes rêves, mon monde entier ! Tout ça, je ne suis même pas capable de le dire sans trembler. Je préfère me taire… Je préfère aussi garder sous silence le fait que je garde toujours de la rancœur sur ce que tu as fait. Et quand je te vois si heureux avec nos camarades… Je me demande pourquoi tu me gardes à tes côtés._

-Mmm… J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas. Cette phrase fit sortir le stratège de ses gonds. Il se dégage violemment de la prise du commandant et se recula contre le mur.

-Comprendre quoi ?! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! S'énerva-t-il en agitant les bras. Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être comme toi ! D'ailleurs je ne pense pas pouvoir l'être un jour! Je suis bien trop faible et égoïste.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu être trop faible et égoïste ? Demanda calmement Ike en se tournant vers lui. J'essaye parfois de te cerner mais j'ai du mal. Pourtant j'aimerai t'aider tu sais.

-Alors cesse de dire de telles absurdités déjà ! Ce que je pense de moi ne concerne que moi par ailleurs.

-Pas si ça te fait du mal.

-Mais ce-ça ne me blesse en rien ! Et-Et puis de toute façon ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! C'est juste que… C'est moi qui ai un problème, et je n'arrive pas à le résoudre, parce que je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive !

Ike se rapprocha si soudainement que Soren n'eut le temps de s'esquiver. L'épéiste lui agrippa les épaules, l'autre sursauta.

-Alors dit-moi, dit-moi tout. Je suis près à t'écouter, même si ça me concerne.

_Justement imbécile !_

-Non, non ! Allez, lâche-moi maintenant je… Le mage sentit qu'on exerçait une pression sur lui, l'acculant contre la paroi de pierre dont la froideur lui glaça les os. Alors que le visage d'Ike était alors si proche du sien il se mit à avoir plutôt chaud. Genre de réaction qui lui était plutôt inconnu et étrange de surcroît.

En un instant, les yeux de son ami le transpercèrent jusqu'à l'âme. Soren ne sentait même plus son corps déjà engourdi, juste la main de l'épéiste qui venait effleurer son menton avec une certaine gaucherie touchante.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, moi aussi j'ai eu trop tendance à garder les choses pour moi-même. A la mort de mon père, j'ai tout gardé en moi pour éviter de paraître faible… Heureusement, il y avait une personne qui l'avait deviné et qui à tout fait pour que ma tâche soit moins ardu par la suite. Quand tous les autres croyaient que j'avais déjà fait le deuil de mon père et plaçaient leurs espoirs en moi. Quand je me sentais céder sous le poids de cette tâche. Il y avait cette personne. Toujours là pour moi. Cette personne, elle ne sait pas tout ça, j'en suis certain.

-E-Est-ce que c'est…

-Oui c'est toi. C'est pour ça, que je ne veux pas que cette personne souffre comme moi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Alors ne fais pas comme moi. Je t'en prie.

Le stratège se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Il se sentait bouleversé par les propos du bretteur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir été d'un tel réconfort pour lui. Alors qu'il l'avait tant espéré.

-Merci… Chuchota le lanceur de sorts, posant ses mains sur les avant-bras du guerrier.

-J'aurais du le dire avant, je suis idiot. Pardon. S'excusa le plus vieux en posant son front contre celui de Soren, ses bras l'étreignant à présent. »

Oh… Déesse… Oui pourquoi avait-il tenté de fuir cet homme ?!

Tiens, pourquoi avait-il le cœur qui battait autant la chamade lorsqu'il était dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi sentait-il une fièvre s'emparer de lui, empourprant ses joues comme une jeunette effarouchée ?

Pourquoi était-il si malhabile et incapable de répliquer ?

Trop de questions sans réponse… Intérieurement, le sage espérait trouver la réponse dans son livre…

---

---

Playlist :

Ike/Soren 3 first chapters: Setsuna Omoi –Zero no tsukaima

Soren theme: Comptine d'un autre été -Amélie Poulain

Soren's escape : Tripping -Robbie Williams

Main theme chapter 4: Ayo technology –Instrumental by Milow I3

Market place: Zelda oot –Market place theme

Hahaaa ! Vous y avez cru hein ?XD Et non, pas de bisous pour le moment.

Plus sérieusement j'aime assez ce chapitre. Scénaristiquement, j'ai changé pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre (désolée Caïn T T). Pourtant ça m'a rallongé plus qu'autre chose ! _

Oui pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je n'aime pas Rolf XD, donc il s'en prendra pas mal dans la gueule. Généralement dans mes fics, on voit les persos que j'aime bien ou moins bien.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires. Vraiment, je suis contente que vous aimiez l'histoire et les personnages (un peu à tendance OC mais il paraît que c'est normal dans les fics où il y a de l'amouuur). Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que vous saisissez l'esprit de la fic.^^ Et que vous écouterez les pitites musics. J'ai bien aimé mettre ce passage sur les fleurs. Les plus curieux iront voir. Ou garder le (tousstouss) suspens. XD Pour ce qui est des mots bizarres que vous pourrez trouver dans ce chapitre, sachez qu'ils viennent du calendrier breton ! Car j'adore la culture celtique, don j'ai transposé le calendrier breton à celui de Tellius =D. Pour ce qui est de Soren, je ne mens pas Gwengolo est égale à septembre.

.org/wiki/Calendrier_breton_des_saints il y a même Stefan ! Je prendrais aussi le nom des fêtes. Oui j'aime me faire xxx, je trouvais ça marrant XD.

Voilà bisouuuus !


	5. La Chute

Chapitre 5: La Chute

---

---

La troupe de mercenaires arriva dans le petit bourg de Hautdésert dans la matinée. Ils se rendirent bien compte que le village était pratiquement désert -d'où le nom, avait suggérer Boyd qui se prit une tarte de la part de Mist. La plupart des habitants qui déambulaient sur la place avaient fuis à leur entrée. Ike n'ayant même pas eut le temps de s'expliquer sur leur venu.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ike, la rassura Titannia, allons trouver ces bandits.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi c'est à Malicorne que vous avez trouvé cette mission. Dit Rolf en descendant de la monture qu'il partageait avec son plus jeune frère. Les habitants se sont tous réfugiés là-bas.

Son maître poussa un soupir de dédain.

-Sauf ces types là. Pourquoi restent-ils ici? Sont-ils fous? En plus regarde autour de toi, ce village tombe en ruine! Je m'demande pourquoi on vient chasser ces abrutis alors!

-Shinon! Réprimanda le capitaine d'un ton sévère.

-Quoi, on ne peut même plus donner son avis?

-Il suffit! Le coupa Ike d'une voix tonnante. Même si nous n'avons pas été en mission depuis longtemps, il est hors de question que je laisse passer un sérieux manque de discipline! Il regarda le reste de son équipe. Je vous fait tous confiance, et c'est valable pour vous aussi. Maintenant, silence.

Lorsqu'il entendit cela, Soren eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver sous le commandement de Greil. Depuis sa mort, Ike n'avait jamais vraiment engager les mercenaires dans divers missions. Il y avait eut Elincia, leur voyage en bateau, la guerre. Il avait su tout de même, prouver ses capacités de leader au fil du temps. Mais, diriger une troupe de mercenaires, c'était un peu différent.

-Il a mangé une wyverne? Souffla Mia à la milicienne, tandis que leur meneur avait pris la tête du groupe.

-Il a quand même du culot de nous dire ça après ce qu'il à fait. Fulmina Shinon, passant juste à côté d'elle. En levant les yeux vers les cavaliers, il put voir que le magicien le fusillait du regard.

Décidément cette sale teigne à les oreilles sensibles!

Il fit mine de l'ignorer en tournant la tête ailleurs. Le maître du vent, descendit de sa monture, bientôt suivit par son commandant, Mist et le jeune archer. Ils s'avancèrent près de leur chef, tandis que Rhys se retirait vers l'arrière, Boyd devant lui pour le défendre.

D'après leurs informations, les brigands s'étaient emparés du village, après le retrait des troupes de Daein, car le village était affaibli et démuni de protection. Ils s'étaient installés dans la mairie, mais certains devaient probablement monter la garde aux alentours.

Les mercenaires avancèrent le plus discrètement qu'ils purent, jusqu'au centre du bourg, prenant soin d'examiner minutieusement les alentours. Alors que Mia longeait les murs d'une auberge pour en vérifier l'intérieur, les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrirent à la volée. L'épéiste se figea sur le coup. Un petit groupe de voleurs venait de sortir du bâtiment, l'air nonchalant et riant à gorge déployée.

Puis se fit le contact visuel entre les méchants et les gentils.

-Merde. Lâcha le commandant, les lèvres à moitié closes.

-Bon sang! Hurla l'un des bandits. Aleeeeeeeerte! On nous attaque!! Son allié souffla dans le cor qu'il avait autour de l'épaule. Mia se boucha les oreilles.

-La ferme!! S'écria Shinon en lui décochant une flèche en pleine cuisse. Le voleur s'écroula en se plaignant bruyamment. L'autre prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Bravo, maintenant il fait encore plus de bruit qu'avant! Le félicita son meilleur ami d'un ton ironique.

-Oh ça va!

-Shinon! Je ne t'ai pas donné d'ordre! Gronda Ike, se mettant en position défensive.

-Et lui on en fait quoi? J'l'achève? S'enquit Boyd, sa hache déjà levée au-dessus du criminel. Soren se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-Boyd, on ne doit les tuer qu'en dernier recours. Ils doivent être jugés. Expliqua Titannia avec flegme.

-Faites attention! Prévint Rolf en pointant son arc en l'air. D'un tir précis, il mit hors d'état de nuire un des archers adverses qui s'était montré à une fenêtre. Probablement alerté par le son du cor.

Le maître-archer rejoignit son élève dans cette tâche, car d'autres tireur apparaissaient. Titannia descendit de sa monture se mit devant le soigneur pour le protéger d'une flèche qui ricocha sur sa cuirasse.

-Merci Titannia.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rhys, mais fait attention à toi, je t'en prie...

-Ike, devant nous, des brigands! Avertit le stratège, ouvrant son tome magique d'un geste vif. Il débuta son incantation.

-Bon sang, je ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient autant! S'étonna Nephenie, alerte.

-Oscar aurait dû venir avec nous. Dit Mist, l'air plutôt inquiète.

-Oui, mais il fallait garder le fort. Surtout à cause de ce genre de canaille qui traîne partout! S'exclama la bretteuse. Qu'il vienne, je les attends de pieds ferme!

La rousse se hissa sur son cheval, s'avançant aux côtés de son chef.

-Que font-ils ici?! Cria l'un des bandits, pourquoi les guetteurs ne les ont-ils pas vu arrivé? Tuez-moi ces gaillards, ici, c'est notre territoire!

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une tornade l'envoya valser au loin. Ceci jeta un froid dans le groupe...

Soren eut un sourire satisfait.

Dans un cri de rage, les brigands foncèrent sur la troupe de mercenaires, prête à les accueillir. Les armes de leurs adversaires étaient pour la plupart dérisoires, mais leur nombre mettait un peu les guerriers en difficultés.

Les mercenaires avaient plus l'air de s'amuser qu'autre chose. Après tout la difficulté, n'était-ce pas un peu excitant? Soren lui-même était pris dans le feu de l'action, si heureux de pouvoir combattre, de nouveau, aux côtés de son meilleur ami. A eux deux, il formait une paire presque imbattable. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, s'étaient entraînés ensemble. Ils se connaissait mieux que personne. Du moins, sur le terrain. Ils n'avaient presque besoin de parler. Souvent, les regards, gestes où déplacements était suffisant. Oscar se plaisait à dire que c'était un exemple de parfaite symbiose, d'harmonie entre la force brute et le vent imprévisible mais intervenant toujours au bon moment. L'ingéniosité du mage faisait souvent la différence dans les batailles. Ce qui avait été démontré lors de la bataille contre le roi Fou, Ashnard.

Les mercenaires de Greil tenaient bon jusqu'ici, quand soudain, arriva le chef du gang ainsi que trois de ses acolytes. Ike observa leur chef, et ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'il était un laguz. Deux grandes ailes d'ébènes se mouvaient lentement dans son dos, faisant léviter l'homme dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du sol.

-Ca, ça n'était pas prévu. Dit le maître du vent qui se mit ensuite devant lui. Je peux l'avoir facilement avec un sort.

-Non attend! Il est armé. Ike le ramena peu délicatement sur le côté. Il a un arc. Il risque de t'avoir avant que tu n'aies le temps de le lancer.

Soren fronça les sourcils, vexé que son commandant doute de ses capacités. Même si ce dernier s'inquiétait seulement pour lui. D'un geste vif, il se dégagea de la prise de son ami et le toisa du regard.

-Laisse-moi faire. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné. Et puis, tu n'auras cas me couvrir.

-Soren ce n'est pas le moment de-

-Haaa!

Ike regarda derrière lui et vit Mia, agenouillé sur le sol, une flèche dans le bras.

-Mia! Il voulut aller vers elle, mais un des brigands l'en empêchait. Il en restait encore!

-T'inquiète boss c'est juste une petite aiguille. Rassura la jeune femme, sa faisant rapidement rapatrier vers l'arrière par Boyd, afin que Rhys la soigne.

Soulagé, Ike put se concentrer d'avantage sur la bataille et envoya valser son agresseur d'un coup d'épée. Il chercha ensuite le mage du regard et le vit s'approcher discrètement du chef adverse pour lui lancer son sort. Voyant que Nephenie était juste tout près de lui, il se dit que le stratège n'avait rien à craindre. Seulement, si le laguz ne les avait pas remarqué, lui en tout cas, était totalement à porté de tire.

-Sales chiens! Vous allez me le payer!

Ike vit le corbeau lâcher son arme et prendre forme animal. Il prit ensuite de la hauteur et fondit vers Titannia. Il se contenta d'effrayer sa monture afin de faire tomber la cavalière. Un plan facile qui fit mouche. Shinon et Rolf essayait de descendre la bestiole, mais celle-ci était remarquablement rapide. De plus il devait s'occuper des autres archers adverses, préalablement cachés dans les combles des maisons.

-Ha vraiment, on aurait dû étudier le terrain avant de venir! Grommela Shinon en décochant une nouvelle flèche.

-C'est vrai mais nous n'avons pas d'espion ni de voleur. Fit remarquer son élève.

-Rhaa mais ça craint en tout point cette compagnie décidément!

Au front, Gatorie s'était interposé entre Ike et le corbeau, sa cuirasse étant plus à même de résister au assauts du volatiles. L'épéiste courut vers Soren et Nephenie.

-Si tu veux lancer ton sortilège, c'est maintenant!

Le mage acquiesça, voyant le corbeau se diriger vers eux car il poursuivait Ike. Mais le laguz n'était pas dupe, il s'était rendu compte que le jeune garçon était un mage du vent. Aussi, abandonna-t-il sa poursuite. Soren lâcha une insulte, énervé. Il ne pouvait plus tirer d'ici, au risque que le sort ne touche ses camarades. Il fallait qu'il se mette devant lui.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, le stratège courut vers l'arrière rejoindre les autres. Il ne restait plus que le corbeau et quelques brigands. Les mercenaires s'en chargeraient bien sans lui. Cependant, Ike n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette prise de décision soudaine. Craignant surtout pour la vie de son tacticien, il tenta de le rejoindre aussi rapidement qu'il put, suivit par Nephenie.

-Sale sous-humain, Maugréa Soren, levant son bras devant lui. Prend-ça!

Le mage envoya une tornade sur le corbeau, trop concentré à lutter contre Gatorie et Titannia pour s'en rendre compte. Il fut sérieusement secoué par les vents et fut précipité contre le mur d'une habitation.

-Je l'ai eu! S'exclama le garçon avec un sourire plutôt satisfait.

-Soren!!

Le mage se retourna et aperçut son commandant, qui ne semblait pas aussi ravi que lui.

-Oui Ike? Fit-il, innocemment.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, tu m'as délibérément désobéit!

-... La situation est sous contrôle...

-Ne change pas de sujet! Ce que j'ai dis aux autres vaut aussi pour toi!

Soren pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant ailleurs.

-Arrête de te conduire comme ça! S'écria le l'épéiste en lui donnant une petite tape sur le buste, obligeant le mage à le confronter à nouveau.

Sentant le malaise, la milicienne décida d'intervenir.

-Faisons-les prisonniers et rentrons, nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle au maire qui est réfugié à Malicorne.

-Hm, oui tu as raison. Répondit le bretteur. Il fit signe à ses amis et ceux-ci comprirent le message. Le groupe se dispersa pour aller capturer les survivants. Seuls restaient Ike, Soren et Nephenie qui allaient s'occuper du corbeau, à terre.

La jeune fille essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Ca ne va pas être facile de le ligoter cet oiseau-là. Il faudrait peut-être attendre qu'il se réveille pour le forcer à reprendre forme humaine. Sous la menace bien sûr.

Soren esquissa un mauvais sourire.

-Si je ne l'ai pas déjà tué, ce sale laguz.

Ike soupira profondément et se dirigea vers la créature.

-Le meilleurs moyens de le savoir est encore de vérifier.

-Pff.

-C'est peut-être dangereux. Suggéra leur amie.

Ike s'approcha de la bébête (?) sans l'écouter. Il s'avéra alors que notre jeune milicienne eut quelconque don de voyance puisque le corbeau, ayant visiblement fait le mort jusqu'à présent, s'envola en faisant violemment tomber l'épéiste à la renverse.

-Ike!! Crièrent les deux autres mercenaires.

Heureusement, celui-ci parvenait à se protéger avec la tranche de son épée, sur laquelle se heurtaient les serres aiguisés du laguz. Ne prenant même pas le temps de réfléchir, Soren s'élança vers son ami, la rage au cœur. Le corbeau le vit arriver, prêt à envoyer un sort et se dit que cela sentait le roussi. Même si concrètement, le vent n'a pas d'odeur,

Donc, le corbeau jugea qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper du mage et se précipita vers lui en poussant des cris suraigus. Soren le vit arriver dans sa direction, mais son incantation n'était pas tout à fais fini.

_Plus vite! Plus vite!_

-Attention! Cria-t-on derrière lui. Il se sentit partir vers l'arrière et réalisa que c'était Nephenie qui le tirait de toutes ses forces. Les griffes lui éraflèrent tout l'avant bras et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Le corbeau s'arrêta net. La jeune fille fit tournoyer sa lance et l'envoya dans la poitrine de l'homme-animal. Ce-dernier lâcha une longue plainte éraillée et sifflante, puis tomba lourdement au sol, ailes épars. Il remua les ailes quelques secondes et ne bougea plus, raide mort. Les mercenaires se remirent doucement en mouvement, la guerrière relâchant le stratège. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la dépouille et vit Ike se relever. Avant que sa camarade n'ait pu soupirer, il se retourna vers elle, hors de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang?!! J'allais le tuer! Et j'ai bien faillit envoyer mon sort n'importe où à cause de toi!!

Nephenie baissa la tête sous cette pluie de reproches, les épaules crispées. Elle n'avait jamais eut à faire à la colère du tacticien, et elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à y faire. En tout cas, c'est ce que disaient les soldats qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant la guerre contre Daein.

-Ca suffit Soren!

Le mage se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Ike les rejoignit.

-Commandant, je suis désolé, je sais qu'il ne faut pas tuer... S'excusa la jeune fille. L'épéiste secoua la tête et lui toucha l'épaule.

-Non tu as bien fait. Il fit un regard noir au stratège.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de s'en prendre à elle Soren. Tu m'as désobéi et tu le sais très bien! Parfois je me demande ce qui te passe par la tête!

Le sage serra les poings pour ne pas fléchir. Il resta coi, le menton relevé, les yeux légèrement plissé pour montrer que ce que lui disait Ike ne lui plaisait pas.

-Ike ne crie pas je t'en prie. Lui demanda Nephenie presque implorante. Voir ces deux-là se disputer l'attristait. Il voulait simplement t'aider.

-Je te n'ai rien demander! Cracha le magicien d'un air dédaigneux. Il voulut partir mais fut retenu par l'épéiste.

-Ton bras.

-Quoi?

Soren baissa les yeux, la vue du sang, sur lui, l'écœura un peu. Mais il fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention.

-C'est rien.

-Soren!

Le stratège parvint à le faire lâcher prise et se dirigea vers la sortie du village, où se rassemblaient déjà les autres mercenaires et leurs prisonniers.

-Diantre! Ce qu'il peut être buté! S'exclama l'escrimeur en fixant le sol.

La milicienne arriva près de lui lorsqu'elle eut récupéré sa lance.

-Que fait-on du laguz?

-... Il soupira profondément et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe, elle le suivit.

-Nous allons parler au maire, toucher notre prime et nous allons mettre les bandits en prison ici Il y avait de villageois tout à l'heure. Nous leur demanderons de s'occuper du laguz... Mmm, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici lui. Kilvas ne doit pas être toujours très agréable.

-Tu parles comme Soren...

Ike ne répondit pas et apostropha les mercenaires. La plupart des brigands étaient sonnés, il serait facile de les enfermés.

-.Dépêchons-nous d'aller à Malicorne. Un groupe restera ici pour s'occuper des bandits... Gatorie, Shinon, Boyd et Rolf. Vous resterez. Soren, Mia et Rhys, vous rentrez au fort, vous êtes tous les deux blessés. Titannia viendra avec moi.

-A tes ordres chef. Répondirent les deux femmes. Les autres se contentèrent d'opiner. Il n'eut cependant aucune réaction de la part de Soren. Celui-ci avait enroulé sa blessure dans un linge, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Pourvu qu'il se laisse soigner.

-Bien, rendez-vous au fort avant la brune. Vous avez fait du bon travail, l'ennemi était coriace et nous n'avions pas beaucoup de renseignements.

-Nous avons fait tous de notre mieux. Affirma gentiment le soigneur en se tournant vers les autres guerriers.

-Attend, j'allais quand même pas me laisser battre par cette bande d'abrutis. Vilipenda Shinon en grinçant des dents. Rolf émit un petit rire et regarda son commandant.

-Nous vous rejoindrons. A tout à l'heure. »

Ainsi, le groupe se sépara.

---

Soren rentra dans sa chambre et claqua presque la porte comme un enfant en colère. Il entendit les appels de Mist qui voulait le soigner, mais les ignora. Certes, sa blessure lui était douloureuse, mais il voulait encore moins être blessé dans son orgueil.

Il jeta son tome sur le lit et alla fouiller dans un petit recoin de son placard. Il y trouva son aumônière avec dedans, tout le nécessaire pour traiter sa blessure. Cela ne dissiperait peut-être pas la douleur, mais bon.

Il se rassit sur sa couche et posa le sac à côté de lui. Il prit un linge et nettoya la plaie avec de l'eau, et désinfecta avec un peu d'essence de thym. Ensuite, le mage humecta un autre tissu avec une décoction d'huile de lavande et de romarin. De très bons cicatrisants. Enfin, il banda son avant bras. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait du bras gauche, il pourrait continuer d'écrire les rapports. Oui, il détestait vraiment se sentir inutile.

---

« Je regrette de vous avoir été inutile. Avoua le vieil homme en se levant de sa chaise. Il tendit une bourse devant lui, là où se trouvaient Ike et Titannia. L'épéiste prit la récompense. Puis le maire se rassit et joignit les mains sur le bureau. Nous ignorions que ce groupe de malfaiteurs avaient été rejoint par d'autres bandits. Je pense que ce laguz corbeau est arrivé après et a pris le contrôle de l'organisation.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Admit la rousse, tournée vers son chef. Mais bon, l'important c'est que tout aille bien maintenant, vous allez pouvoir réintégrer le village. En tout cas, le baron a été fort généreux de vous prêter de l'argent pour nous engager, ainsi que de vous installer dans son logis.

-C'est vrai, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je vais envoyer des bateleurs dans les villes alentours pour prévenir les villageois qu'ils peuvent revenir à Hautdésert. J'irais avertir moi-même les gens de Malicorne. Comme vous l'avez dit, je dois me dépêcher d'envoyer la milice s'occuper des prisonniers.

-Bah, après ce qu'ils ont fait, un où deux jours sans boire… Fit Ike avec un léger sourire.

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un rire.

-Allons voyons. N'y avait-il pas de blessés ?

-Un de mes mercenaires s'en est occupé. Nous avons fait en sorte de ne pas les éliminer. Dit le bretteur en songeant à Mist. Mais maintenant, elle devait être rentrée.

-Très bien. Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissant. Les mercenaires de Greil méritent leur réputation. Dit l'homme en lui offrant une poignée de main. Ike la serra brièvement, il semblait pressé.

-Je vous en prie. Nous devons partir à présent. La compagnie m'attend.

-Au revoir monsieur, n'hésiter pas à refaire appelle à nos services. Salua Titannia en se courbant.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Je souhaite un bon retour et vous recommande à la Déesse. »

---

Les deux mercenaires mirent environ une demi-heure pour revenir au fort. Chacun était retourné vaquer à ses petites activités. Ils furent cependant accueillis par Nephenie et Mia qui jouaient aux cartes dans la salle à manger. A l'autre bout du fort, Soren ne remarqua pas cette arrivée, déjà plongé dans son rapport malgré la douleur lancinante à son bras. On frappa à la porte, Oscar demanda la permission de rentrer. Il avait des affaires à lui qu'il avait lavé. Vraiment, le paladin était un vrai homme à tout faire, dévoué qui plus est. Le mage alla déverrouiller la porte et le fit entrer.

«Tiens Soren,j'ai lavé tes chainses. Il lui tendait une pile de vêtements blancs sentant le frais. Le stratège prit le linge et le remercia simplement. Oscar lui dit que ce n'était rien et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, et quelque chose attira son attention prêt de la fenêtre.

-Tiens, un phlox blanc. C'est rare d'en voir dans cette saison.

-Tu connais cette plante? S'étonna le mage, tout de suite très attentif.

-Bien sûr. Je peux même te dire que cette fleur est une preuve d'amour.

-Que-que veux tu dire?

-Et bien, réfléchit l'homme, la personne qui t'a offert cette fleur, si on te l'a offert, tient beaucoup à toi. Il s'agit de l'amour en général. Mais quand on parle d'amour c'est forcément quelque chose de puissant et sincère.

Soren resta coi un long moment. Songeant que c'était Ike qui lui avait fait ce présent, il avait du mal à comprendre son geste. Il savait que l'épéiste tenait à lui... D'une certaine façon...

Certes, il semblait lui-même, parfois rejeté toute forme d'affection, parfois trop souvent. Mais par les cieux! Une simple fleur, tout cela était complètement abscons! Il n'avait pas besoin de ça!

La voix d'Oscar s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Soren, as-tu parfois l'impression de ne pas être aimé?

Le sage baissa lentement la tête, puis la tourna, et enfin , fit dos à son interlocuteur. Il ferma les yeux.

_Tu es trop sagace, je n'aime pas ça..._

-C'est ridicule. Et puis, je-je m'en moque bien!

Cependant, il ne pouvait juguler le léger trémolo de sa voix. Il lui pria alors de partir et resta seul, de nouveau tourmenté. Ike essayait-il vraiment de lui prouver son amitié chaque jour? La réponse était évidente, bien sûr que oui! Mais c'était lui qui restait le plus souvent imperméable à cela. Il ne validait pas tout le temps les attentions que le commandant avait envers lui. Tout cela pour conserver de la distance avec Ike, et de ce fait, avec les autres mercenaires.

_Tu me dis que tu t'en moques Ike, mais je suis un marqué. Et... Je ne pense vraiment pas être une bonne personne... Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu? Pourquoi m'offres-tu cette fleur aussi frêle et blême que moi?_

Soren s'allongea sur son lit, couché sur son ventre. Il tenait fermement l'édredon entre ses bras.

_M'aimes-tu vraiment? Tes promesses valent-elles la peine d'être crues? Moi qui n'est jamais cru en personne à part toi et Greil pourtant... J'ai envie d'être heureux avec toi... Mais j'ai l'impression que je fais tout de travers, encore aujourd'hui._

Il sentait les larmes venir et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les laisser couler. Il y parvint rudement mal, et se maudit d'être aussi faible sur un sujet comme celui-ci.

_J'aimerais tant... Être un peu plus comme toi... Cette fleur... Valide-t-elle mes efforts?_

-Soren? Soren c'est moi Ike, ouvre s'il te plaît, je voudrais te parler.

Le jeune garçon sauta sur ses pieds et alla vers la porte.

Attend...

Ike ne pouvait pas, ne devrait pas le voir dans cette état. En même temps, il semblait inquiet.

-Soren je t'en prie ouvre. Je sais que tu n'as pas laissé Mist où Rhys te soigner. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens. Je suis désolé de m'être montré si rude sur le champ de bataille mais.... Tout cela est vide de sens si je te le dis à travers ce mur de bois.

Soren afficha une expression pénible.

_Pourquoi suis-je si ému lorsqu'il me dit ça?_

Il essuya rapidement ses joues et ouvrit la porte, se recula instantanément pour laisser Ike entrer.

-Hum, ça été avec le maire? Questionna-t-il distraitement.

-Ça? Ha oui, d'ailleurs il faut que je te donne ta part, fais-y moi penser.

-Tu devrais te reposer avant, conseilla le mage en s'asseyant sur le matelas, cela ne presse pas.

-Je sais, mais ne dis pas ça où je pourrais complètement oublier! S'exclama Ike avant de rire discrètement. Le tacticien ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le bretteur se rapprocha de lui, prudemment, embrassant du regard la pièce.

-Oh tiens, cette fleur!

-Oui... Cette fleur.

Ike le regarda, mais l'autre s'était déjà retourné. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au bord du matelas et se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Tu as trouvé alors... La signification. Soren opina.

-Ça ne te fait pas plaisir? Demanda le bretteur, soucieux.

-Si si si, bien sûr que oui mais... Je... Je me demande pourquoi tu fais ça.

-Bien... J'ai cru en être arrivé à la conclusion que tu voulais quitter le fort... Parce que tu pensais que je ne tenais pas assez à toi d'une certaine façon.

Soren resta sonné par les propos de l'épéiste. Normalement, c'est lui qui lisait dans l'esprit des gens!

-Hmpf, qu'elle conclusion prétentieuse! Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air! S'offusqua le magicien en croisant le bras. Ike sourit légèrement.

-D'accord, c'est peut-être prétentieux de ma part. Mais tu sais, d'une certaine façon, ça m'aurait fait plaisir que tu le confirmes. Il s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Puisque ça m'aurait suggéré que tu tiens à moi de ce fait. Tu ne le dis pas très souvent.

-Inutile. Je pensais que tu le savais. Je te répète que tu es mon meilleur ami.

-Mais quand cherches-tu as le prouver vraiment? Tu agis comme mon stratège, comme un ami certes. Mais je trouve que plus les années passent, plus nous perdons cette complicité que nous avions plus jeune.

-... C'est l'âge qui veut ça.

Ike secoua la tête.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir. Soren, écoute-moi. Personne ne vas te blâmer parce que je t'aime où que tu m'aimes. Surtout pas moi.

-... Non je... Ike, je suis...

-Je sais ce que tu es, et un jour les autres finirons par le deviner. Je sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça. C'est ta retenue naturelle qui est la conséquence que tu as vécu étant plus jeune. Ce que j'aimerais t'aider à faire disparaître. Au contraire, je ne veux pas que ça revienne maintenant. Tu as fais beaucoup d'efforts, et j'ai essayé d'en faire autant, car je ne suis pas parfait moi non plus. Les autres mercenaires aussi. Arrête de te considérer comme le grand méchant de cette histoire. Avec ses derniers mots, Ike lui offrit un tendre sourire et lui caressa les cheveux.

Le plus jeune se détendit considérablement contre son ami. Seul Ike avait cet effet relaxant sur lui. Il était vrai qu'il avait du mal à montrer sa tendresse ou ce genre de chose. Mais pour le bretteur, il ferait plus d'efforts que nécessaire s'il le fallait! Bon... C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout qu'il avait pris cette résolution bien avant, sans grands résultats.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla le mage à court de mot. Ce-ce n'est pas que j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas... Enfin... J'ai toujours pensé au fond de moi que...

-Quoi? Qu'il serait mal de t'aimer? Allons Soren, tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça... N'est-ce pas?

Le mage opina vigoureusement du chef en s'excusant.

-Tu me le prouves chaque jour que la Déesse fait.

-J'aime mieux ça, je commençais à croire que je resterais quelqu'un d'insensible et peu sagace toute ma vie.

-Tu n'as jamais été insensible, Soren eut un léger rire, tu es seulement un peu lent d'esprit.

-Hey! Ike leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes, gêné peut-être? Oh moins, je préfère te voir comme ça. Déjà, c'est beaucoup plus agréable pour communiquer et... Quand tu ris comme ça, j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance... Hum, je vais trop loin là non?! S'exclama l'épéiste en se grattant la joue.

Le tacticien sourit.

-Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de profond et sensible.

-C'est ironique?

-Oh non... Enfaite je n'aime pas me montrer désagréable avec toi, je réagis comme ça, je n'y pense même pas.

-Allez, ça viendra. Et puis tu sais, moi non plus je ne suis pas un gros tendre. Dit le plus vieux en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule. Soren soupira discrètement.

_Ça c'est sûr je le constate en ce moment._

Puis il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Merci. Je vais aller faire soigner mon bras.

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Moi je vais voir comment vont les autres. J'espère que la blessure de Mia n'était pas trop grave.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'était superficielle d'après Rhys. Le rassura Soren. Ike agréa d'un signe de tête sortit de la chambre.

-A plus tard!

-Oui oui. »

La porte se referma doucement, le mage se retrouva à nouveau seul, et de nouveau, ses pensées l'assaillir.

Il s'affala sur le lit, les bras ballants, avec un profond soupir. Décidément, parler seul à seul avec l'épéiste était éprouvant. Mais... Si agréable en vérité. Voilà, c'était bien ça qui lui avait manqué. Comme leur conversation l'autre jour. Maintenant, il sentait qu'il retrouvait ses repères et qu'il savait comment agir.

Le sage se leva d'un bon pour aller trouver Rhys.

---

Soren se leva tôt comme à son habitude. Il ne savait pas trop comment tuer le temps et finalement, retourna dans sa chambre après avoir fait un petit tour dans la salle de bain. Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avoué en public, il avait hâte d'aller se remettre à la lecture du livre trouvé le jour de marché. Il le consultait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été très bien remplis. Soren essayait de passer du temps avec les autres mercenaires lorsqu'Ike s'entraînait. Heureusement, il s'était toujours assez bien entendue avec Mist

Alors qu'il marchait entre les murs silencieux lorsqu'il perçut un bruit venant du fond. Étrange, il n'y avait pourtant personne ici.. Enfin excepté Nephenie. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de se lever tôt, normale pour une jeune fermière se dit le mage. La curiosité le poussa cependant à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Juste un tout petit!

Tiens, de la lumière? Et la porte est encore ouverte.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent.

«Merci Ike.

-Je t'en prie, je vais aller dormir un peu. Ne t'en fais pas pour le reste. Tout ira bien.

Ike?! Nephenie?!

Mais....

Le mage sentit chacun de ses membres se rigidifiés. Un malaise l'envahit et le prit violemment au cœur et aux nerfs, jusqu'au plus profonds de ses tripes. Quelque chose grondait en lui, sourdement pour le moment...

-Ike... Je voulais te dire... Hum, tu devrais plutôt aller dormir merci.

-C'était naturel. A tout à l'heure.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds. Alors vite vite, le petit sage qui se sentait alors plus minuscule et insignifiant qu'un verre de terre s'échappa de ce lieu de trahison! Ike avait entendu les bruits de pas s'éloigner, mais il n'avait pas vu le visage du curieux.

Soren se cacha dans la réserve et tomba assis, le long de la porte. Son visage tomba lui aussi, entre ses mains.

_Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour!_

Son corps fut petit à petit prit de soubresauts incontrôlables. Doucement, le magicien releva la tête, les joues baignées de larmes, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Oui pourquoi? Il s'y était attendu pourtant... Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qui c'était passé, l'angoisse était là, douloureuse et oppressante.

-Merde!! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?!

Soren crispa ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure ébène, comme si la tête le tournait.

Et même si en réalité, rien ne c'était passé entre eux, tôt où tard, Ike allait tomber amoureux d'une jeune demoiselle. La marierait, lui ferait des enfants et, et... Bon... Certes Ike n'avait jamais été réellement attiré par ce genre de perspective qui somme toute, sont tout à fait naturelles. Mais si cela devait arriver, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

_Je ne pourrais pas être à ses côtés pour toujours, ce n'est pas vrai... C'est un mensonge!_

-Mais je le veux, je le veux tellement... Sa voix était si faible, et il continua, malgré le silence assourdissant qui l'entourait.

-Parce que je l'aime tant...Plus qu'il ne le pense, plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Et pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à le dire?!»

Soren posa ostensiblement le bout de ses doigts sur son torse prit de palpitations.

_J'ai mal au cœur..._

Le mage se traina jusqu'au mur d'en face, pourvut d'une fenêtre. L'aube n'était pas encore levé, on distinguait à peine un léger voile bleu cobalt à l'est.

La pièce plongée dans l'ombre, et son esprit ailleurs,le sage ne vit pas que des armes mal rangées trainaient là et trébucha dessus, allant se réceptionner droit sur les caisses alignées le long du mur.

-Ah... Aie...

Mais il n'avait plus la force de se plaindre plus, car ces blessures physiques n'étaient pas les plus douloureuses. Il tomba à genoux en sanglotant, le corps parcouru de frissons. Lentement, il s'allongea sur le plancher, replié sur lui même. L'air était froid mais il n'en avait cure, plus rien ce bas monde ne l'atteignait à présent. A force de pleurer, il eut mal à la tête et se laissa doucement emporté par le sommeil. Oui... Dormir puis oublié. Oublier ce moment...

Quelques heures plus tard, l'agitation s'éveilla dans le fort des mercenaires. Les guerriers étaient presque tous réunis dans la salle à mange et bavardaient joyeusement. Mist et Rolf dormaient encore. Jeunes, ils avaient une plus grande nécessité de sommeil. Gatorie et Shinon ne s'étaient pas levés non plus, par paresse. Mia révéla que les deux compères avaient passé la soirée à «picoler».

-Soren n'est pas là, étrange, c'est toujours lui le premier debout. S'inquiéta Titannia.

-Justement à force, il doit avoir envie de dormir. Suggéra Oscar avec un grand sourire. Ike opina.

-Je m'en voudrais d'aller le déranger. Dit le bretteur. Je lui apporterais à manger tout à l'heure. Enfin s'il reste à manger.

-Fait le avant que Shinon et Gatorie revienne alors! Se moqua l'autre épéiste en se tartinant une tranche de pain avec du miel.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Heu, sinon ton bras?

-Ca va, merci Ike.

-Je me suis bien occupé d'elle ne t'en fais pas. Assura le guérisseur du groupe.

-Bon, pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur, je vais faire des crêpes. Annonça le paladin en se levant de table.

-Des crêpes, j'adore ça. Admit joyeusement Nephenie qui regarda les autres. Mist et Rolf vont être contents à leur réveil.

-C'est sûr. Répondit Ike en lui souriant.

-... Nephenie tourna la tête.

Oscar toussota.

-Il manque de la farine, je vais dans la réserve en chercher.

-D'accord. Dit la rousse. Heureusement qu'on en a racheté l'autre jour.

L'homme s'éloigna rapidement en direction du sellier. Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Soren, recroquevillé sur le sol. A première vu, il ne semblait pas aller bien.

-Soren! Oscar se précipita vers lui et prit gentiment sa main, la tapotant.

_Elle est glacée... Il a passé la nuit ici?_

Le stratège se réveilla, l'air complètement assommé, l'œil vitreux. Oscar trouva une couverture en stock et l'enroula autour du sage.

-Hey oh, Soren, tu m'entends?

Le plus jeune semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour essayer de le lever, le cavalier prit le garçon dans ses bras et le ramena à sa chambre. Il arrivait toujours à garder son sang froid, paniquer ici ne servirait à rien. Le bruit était bien la dernière chose que Soren avait besoin.

Arrivé dans la chambre du mage, il coucha le propriétaire de celle-ci et remonta sa couverture sur lui. Ensuite, il toucha son front.

_C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, il est fiévreux, c'est la cause de son manque de lucidité._

-Ne... Me laisse pas seul... Ike....

Oscar prit une profonde inspiration et tourna les talons. Il n'avait rien entendu voilà. Il savait pertinemment que le mage n'était pas du genre à dire cela en publique, même à haute voix.

Il ferma précautionneusement la porte et se dirigea vers la pièce principal avec la ferme intention ne mettre personne au courant. Soigner le mage était sa priorité.

-Ha te revoilà Oscar, fit la cavalière, un messager de la Cour est passé nous délivrer une invitation.

-Une invitation? Répéta l'homme. De quel genre?

Ike soupira profondément et s'assit à table, l'air irrité, jetant le parchemin sur le meuble.

-Nous avons l'extrême honneur d'être invité à bal organisé par la reine Elincia pour commémorer l'alliance des Beorcs et des Laguz ainsi que la fin de la guerre.»

---

---

o/Hello tout le monde et désolée de ma longue absence. Mais quand j'ai vu le dernier commentaire ça m'a remotivé! w J'espère que vous apprécierez ce tragique épisode XD et ne le trouverez pas trop niais. J'essaye toujours de faire attention aux sentiments de mes personnages^^. Bien sûr je ne parle pas encore d'amour au sens couple et passionnel D, mais ça viendra, Soren a déjà réalisé quelques trucs! Haa un bal, j'avais cette idée en tête depuis longtemps, ça va être drôle, et on va revoir un personnage que j'aime beaucoup aussi qui viendras compliquer encore l'histoire. Un indice? Un épéiste =D. Disons que le bal va être l'élément déclencheur de tout, histoire de pas trop vous faire languir. Ouah 17p de word! J'étais inspirée! Pourquoi la chute comme titre? Je voulais pas mettre un truc classique comme "sentiments enfouis" XD, alors j'ai choisis un truc marquant qui évoque bien ce qui se passe en Soren à ce moment ^^ (enfin je crois D")


	6. Retrouvailles

Disclamer: Fire emblem et ses personnages appartiennent à nintendo.

* * *

Chapitre 6: Shall we dance/ Et si on dansait?

xoxoxox

Oscar avait commencé la lecture d'un roman fort passionnant. Il l'avait trouvé là, juché sur une pile d'autres livres, sur la table de chevet. Le paladin s'était installé sur l'unique siège qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre du stratège. C'était celle de son bureau.

Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour veiller le mage, tandis que celui-ci dormait, terrassé par la fièvre. Néanmoins, avec ce qu'il avait réussi à lui donner, Soren devrait aller beaucoup mieux dans peu de temps. Le jeune garçon n'avait même pas posé de question, et bu le remède d'une traite avant de s'allonger. Ensuite, le lancier avait mit sur son front un cataplasme humide pour le soulager.

C'est ainsi que le mage s'endormit pour ne se réveiller que trois heures après. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et reconnu le plafond de sa chambre. Comment était-il arrivé ici? Il se redressa contre le dossier de son lit.

-Bien le bonjour. Dit une voix masculine à sa gauche. Soren tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir le paladin à son chevet. Il ne sut quoi répondre.

Oscar haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as rien à dire? Qu'elle idée d'aller dormir dans la réserve?

Le tacticien se massa le haut du crâne. De quoi parlait-il? Ah oui. Il avait entendu Ike et Nephenie, puis il avait fait en sorte que l'épéiste ne le voit pas et s'était réfugié dans cette pièce glaciale...

*C'est donc vrai... * Songea amèrement le stratège en baissant la tête. Oscar observa le comportement du garçon sans rien dire. Quelque chose lui était sans doute arrivé mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. En tout cas, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Soren d'aller dormir n'importe où en connaissant les risques.

Sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment, le paladin s'approcha de lui et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la joue du mage.

-Hé...

Il venait de lui toucher le visage... Il venait vraiment de le toucher au visage! Il avait pu lui accorder un geste tendre pour la première fois sans avoir eu peur des représailles. Le mage releva la tête alors que l'homme se ravisait.

-Excuse-moi.

Soren le fixa un long moment alors que lui revenaient en tête les évènements de la veille. Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la couverture tiède. Oscar vit avec surprise que les yeux du stratège s'embuaient de larmes. Lorsque le plus jeune s'en rendit compte, ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate et il enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

-... Rien, une poussière dans l'œil.

Le lancier n'osait pas faire un geste pour le réconforter. Soren n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tactile, et il se savait peu ou pas apprécié par lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter proprement. Il aimait bien le mage, à ce qu'on pouvait croire, mais pour le moment, le jeune garçon était encore trop méfiant et pas assez ouvert.

-Hum... Tu as faim? Finit-il par demander.

Le mage repoussa les draps et se mit sur le bord du lit. Il était encore dans ses vêtements de nuits, mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Ni de son état de santé d'ailleurs.

-C'est bon, ce n'est pas en restant là que je vais aller mieux... Merci de... M'avoir aidé.

Oscar allait l'empêcher, cependant, il changea d'avis. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en conflit avec le tacticien. Il choisit de se reculer et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui adressa un sourire plein de bonté.

-C'était normal. Tu sais... Je n'ai rien dis à Ike. Il s'entraîne pour le moment si tu veux savoir. Maintenant je te laisse. Ménage-toi... S'il te plaît.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et referma doucement la chambre.

Soren se massa les tempes, essayant de mettre ses idées au clair. Il avait honte de s'être laissé aller comme il l'avait fait.

* Je dois me calmer, tout va bien.*

Il renifla et se frotta les yeux pour ne pas verser de larmes. Il décida de s'activer pour penser à autre chose. Il alla faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Pourtant, il continuait de fulminer tout seul, lâchant de temps à autre des phrases comme « il fait ce qu'il veut », ou encore « ça ne me regarde pas ». Lâchant un nouveau soupir, le magicien allait de-ci de-là sans avoir quelque chose de précis à faire. Il se contentait de déplacer des livres où des vêtements d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Lorsqu'il finit par se rendre compte que tout cela était vide de sens, il s'arrêta net et balança sa tête en arrière.

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce qui c'est passé?

-De penser à quoi?

-Ha!

Le mage sursauta, faisant tomber le grimoire qu'il avait entre les mains. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée et hésita quelques secondes entre refouler sèchement l'épéiste, l'ignorer ou se contenter de rougir sans rien dire. En vérité, il ne parvint pas à contrôler ses émotions, et se fut donc la troisième option qui s'appliqua d'elle-même.

Le bretteur sourit et rentra dans la pièce.

-J'aurais dû allé te voir plus tôt. Comment vas-tu? Toi qui est toujours si matinal.

-Je,,, Je...Hum bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Heu.. Ça... Ça va?

-Moi oui, mais toi?

-Bien je...

*Quel dialogue...*

Ike se rendit miraculeusement compte de l'état de gêne du garçon et se pencha pour ramasser l'ouvrage.

-Tiens.

-Merci... Soren prit le livre. Heu, pour ce matin, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Mais, ça va passer.

-Tant mieux. Je m'inquiétais. Tu as bien dormi quand même?

A cette question, le mage fit volte face pour aller ranger son livre su une étagère.

-Oui, très bien. Mentit le sage.

Ike croisa les bras derrière la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il ramassa un flacon qui trainait par terre et le manipula distraitement entre ses doigts.

-Moi je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

-... Il s'est passé quelque chose? Questionna Soren en le regardant.

-Pas vraiment, j'étais avec Nephenie, et je n'ai pas vu le temps-

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Soupira le mage d'un air désabusé qui masquait la douleur que ces mots qui l'avaient transpercé tels des poignards lui avaient infligés. La fièvre qui ne l'avait pas totalement quitté le faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

-Hé, pourquoi tu le prends sur ce ton, je voulais juste...

-Merci Ike mais je me passerais des détails. Soren bouscula légèrement son ami afin de sortir. Maintenant, excuse-moi car, car j'ai du travail.

-Soren tu es sûr que que ça va? Tu es pâle et tes joues sont rouge. Et puis tu as une petite mine. Le commandant approcha sa main du visage de son stratège. Ce-dernier eut un mouvement de recul inopiné.

-C'est-ça va.

-Soren? Ike fronça les sourcils. Mais il oublia bien vite la réaction de Soren lorsqu'il le vit vaciller et sur le point de s'écrouler. Il l'empêcha de chuter et le guida jusqu'à la couche.

-C'est bon, lâche-moi. Ordonna faiblement le demi-laguz en s'asseyant.

-Arrête de te débattre! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais vraiment malade. Bon allez recouche-toi!

-Ça va passer, j'ai du travail. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, occupe-toi plutôt de...De...

Ike lui agrippa les poignets et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-De qui?

-Je n'allais pas dire quelqu'un en particulier. Ou alors j'aurais dis... Toi.

-... A quoi tu joue? Pourquoi... Pourquoi sembles-tu si distant avec moi aujourd'hui? Finit par demander le guerrier, un peu perdu.

-Rien, rien, je suis fatigué. Se justifia le mage en évitant son regard.

-Tu dis toujours ça quand tu as un problème. Rétorqua l'épéiste.

Soren rougit. Depuis quand Ike était-il aussi perspicace? Il allait à nouveau nier que le plus vieux reprit la parole.

-Au faite, il faut que je te mette au courant de quelque chose.

En son fort intérieur, le mage cru le pire

-Nous sommes invités à un bal organisé par la reine pour célébrer la fin de la guerre. Nous devons partir demain si nous voulons y être à temps. Désolé de ne te prévenir que maintenant, mais le messager est arrivé ce matin.

-Un bal? S'enquit son homologue. Il se fit un silence. Un bal... Répéta-t-il à nouveau avec une mine plutôt dégoutée. Cette expression fit doucement rire l'épéiste, il le regarda d'un air compréhensif.

-Je sais, ça n'a pas l'air joyeux. La noblesse tout ça beurk.

Le visage de Soren s'éclaira d'un sourire. Ike continua ses mimiques, voyant qu'il se déridait.

-Sérieusement, tu me vois porter des collants et des talonnettes en saluant la populace d'un air dédaigneux? Il fit le geste, prenant une expression pédante.

-Et moi, à tout les coups on va me donner une robe parce qu'on va me confondre avec une demoiselle! S'exclama le tacticien en enroulant une mèche autour de son index.

-Ça pourrait être comique. Suggéra le bretteur en haussant les sourcils.

-N'y pense même pas! Se rebiffa le mage en le désignant de son index.

-Tu pourrais mettre un corsage aussi! Taquina Ike en lui faisant baisser le bras. Soren essaya de le faire lâcher en le repoussant gentiment. Ils plaisantèrent encore sur les uses et coutumes de la noblesse. Le mage se sentait beaucoup mieux il souriait et riait, au grand bonheur de l'épéiste. Bien sûr il y avait toujours un peu de retenu. Mais c'était toujours ça.

Ils se turent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent toquer à la porte. Celle-ci tourna légèrement sur ses gonds, révélant la silhouette d'une jeune fille aux cheveux de jade dans l'embrasure.

-Excusez-moi, Ike. Titannia m'a dis que tu étais là. Les autres t'attendent pour simuler une attaque.

-Ha, Nephenie, je suis désolée d'avoir quitté l'entrainement comme ça. Dit le jeune commandant. Il se mit debout et fit un signe de la main à Soren. A t'à l'heure. Repose-toi hein.

Le sage eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce que venait de dire Ike que celui-ci était déjà parti. Cela le mit un peu en rogne, mais il se sentait quand même mieux. Il avait même oublier ce qui c'était passé la veille. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de se faire des romans. Il avait confiance en Ike, Sur ce, il alla faire son sac pour le voyage.

xoxoxox

« Nous voici à Mélior. »

Annonça Titannia alors que les contours du château de Criméa se découpait dans le clair-obscur du soir. Les mercenaires admirèrent silencieusement ce tableau paisible. Abandonnant leur contemplation ils reprirent de l'allure se dépêchèrent d'atteindre le castel. Ce serait faire mauvaise figure que d'arriver en retard.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le pont-levis, l'un des guetteurs alla signaler leur arrivée. Ils furent accueillit par Lucia et Kieran qui se trouvaient dans la cour. L'épéiste était allé demandé s'il y avait des nouvelles des mercenaires, elle fut donc plus que soulager de les voir de ses propres yeux.

Ils se saluèrent tous, content de se revoir. Kieran défia une nouvelle fois son éternel rival avant même que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de mettre pied à terre. De plus lorsqu'Oscar lui demanda dans quelle domaine il voulait le défier, le chevalier ne put répondre, n'ayant pas réfléchit à la question. Ainsi, le lancier put gagner le donjon tranquillement tandis que le roux était plongé en pleine réflexion.

Ils arrivèrent dans une antichambre ou se trouvaient la reine et d'autres nobles. Mist , Mia et Nephenie furent très heureuses de retrouver Elincia ainsi que leur jeune camarade Astrid, devenue chevalier dans la garde royale après la fin de la guerre. Les autres mercenaires, peu accoutumés à la rigueur de la Cour ne firent pas non plus de manières. Devdan se mit à bavarder avec Oscar, Rolf et Rhys. Shinon échangea quelques paroles avec Bastian.

La jeune souveraine hésita un peu, et finir par prendre le chef des mercenaires dans ses bras. Juste derrière eux, Titania haussa les sourcils avec surprise, mais sourit. On voyait tout de suite l'influence qu'ils avaient eu sur la damoiselle.

Soren était resté un peu en retrait. A sa grande surprise, Lucia vint à sa rencontre, le visage radieux.

-Mage Soren, je suis contente de vous revoir. Maintenant il y a au moins un stratège modeste dans l'enceinte du château, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Plaisanta-t-elle en regardant Bastian en coup de vent.

Le sage fit un bref sourire. Heureusement que la dame de compagnie d'Elincia n'était pas aussi maniérée que les autres nobles.

Dans un autre genre, il y avait Geoffrey, le preux chevalier, qui semblait pâlir alors que le commandant et la reine s'enlaçaient. Il s'approcha alors rapidement et échangea une poignée de main avec Ike.

Soren le trouvait ridicule, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. En même temps, il se sentait honteux de juger quelqu'un pour un comportement que lui avait.

-Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez venus! Déclara la souveraine. Le bal ne commence que dans deux heures. En attendant, vous pouvez vous restaurer ici, et les habilleuses derrière moi vous donnerons des tenus pour ce soir.

-Merci beaucoup votre Majestée. Dit Ike en se courbant légèrement. La reine le reprit.

-Elincia.

-Oh, excusez-moi.

-Hum, votre majesté, les interrompit Geoffrey, le roi Tibarn souhaiterait vous voir pour...

-Le roi Tibarn? Il est ici? S'étonna la rousse.

-C'est vrai que je suis moi aussi surpris. Admit l'épéiste. Mais je suppose que c'est normal si on célèbre l'alliance nouvelle.

Elincia opina du chef.

-Tout à fait. Il y a également messires Janaff et Ulki. Messire Ranulf et Dame Lethe venu représenter Gallia, le Seigneur Caineghis craignant de quitter son pays en connaissant la nature farouche de son peuple.. Il y a également Dame Tanith, représentante de Bégnion, ainsi que le Général Zelgius dont les troupes régissent actuellement Daein.

-Je suppose que Reyson et Naesala ne sont pas venus.

-Le prince Reyson est là, car pour lui il aurait été discourtois de refuser. Mais il n'a pas voulu que la princesse vienne, craignant pour sa sécurité. A cause de cela, le roi Naesala ne s'est pas montré. Cependant messire Nealuchi est là.

-Dans ce cas je serais ravis de le revoir. Avoua le commandant avec un large sourire.

-Quand est-il de nos autres compagnons? Questionna Rhys en se joignant à la conversation. Nous les mercenaires de Greil, n'avons pas été les seuls a vous prêter assistance dans votre tâche. Les autres guerriers prêtèrent également attention à ce qui se disait. Eux aussi voulaient revoir leurs anciens camarades.

Geoffrey prit la parole.

-Nous les avons activement tous recherché. Et vous allez être contents, car nous les avons tous retrouver. Quoique je ne suis pas certains que Sieur Volke ait confirmé sa venue.

-Wahou, je suis impressionné, certains n'habitaient pas à côté! S'exclama Boyd qui se fit réprimandé par Mist pour son manque de formulation.

-Laissez Mist, dit la reine, sachez que nous avons gardé contact avec tous les valeureux guerriers qui ont rejoint votre groupe au fur et à mesure. Ceux a qui nous avions donc confier certains commandements dans l'armée. Bien sûr mes chevaliers ont beaucoup fait pour moi, mais je peux leur prouver ma gratitude tous les jours.

-Ça veut dire que Gatorie est ici? Interrogea Shinon, sérieux.

-Tout à fait, il espérait que vous viendriez. Répondit gentiment la jeune femme au cheveux verts.

Alors que les autres se réjouissaient, Soren restait coi. Une sorte d'inquiétude l'avait à présent envahis.

*Ça veut dire... « Qu 'il » sera là...?*

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il se rendit compte que les mercenaires s'étaient dispersés. Ike était encore là, mais la reine semblait être disposée à l'emmener ailleurs. L'épéiste se tourna vers lui et fit un signe de la main.

-Je vais voir nos amis Soren. Mange un peu, le voyage a été long.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur parmi les vêtements qui te seront proposés. Ajouta Lucia avant de lui faire un sourire magnifique et de partir, suivit de son amie et d'Ike.

Soren resta seul et un peu déconcerté.

*Heu... Je rêve où elle m'a fait de l'œil?*

Le mage cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

*Non je dois rêver*

-Excusez-moi!

Le tacticien se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Deux jeunes femmes se dirigeait vers lui, l'air parfaitement guillerettes.

-Je peux vous aider?

Les deux femmes le regardèrent... De façon plutôt inquiétante.

-Oui..?

En quelques minutes, le jeune garçon fut entrainer dans une pièce plus, où étaient entassés des monticules d'étoffes en tout genre. Des rangées de tuniques, robes capes et chausses en tout genre. Soren se retint de ne pas tout envoyer balader à coup de fimbulverg. Il s'abstint, par courtoisie, essayant de ne pas écouter les demoiselles piailler sur le comment il devrait être habiller et quel couleur.

Une dame, au centre de la pièce, qui semblait être leur supérieur se leva de son guéridon où elle était en train de broder.

-Oh, mesdemoiselles! Vous allez arrêtez d'importuner notre invité! Dîtes-moi ce de quoi vous avez besoin et je vous aiderais pour les retouches.

Les deux couturières relâchèrent Soren, et l'une s'avança près de son aînée.

-Une tenue de petite taille dans le genre mage, sorcier. Je pense que ça ira avec son attitude sérieuse.

-Très bien, agréa l'autre. Tenue masculine où féminine?

-Heu... La jeune habilleuses parut embarrassée, ne sachant quoi répondre de peur de vexer Soren. Elle n'avait pas retenu si il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Et elle avait beau se retourner pour examiner le mage, elle avait toujours des doutes. Sa camarade semblait dans la même situation.

Son fut bien évidemment vexé de se manque de discernement. Tout ça parce qu'il avait lâché ses cheveux? Non bien sûr, ces filles étaient incompétentes!

Irrité, il finit par sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte sous le regard des deux jeunes filles médusées.

xoxoxox

Un peu plus tard, Ike errait seul dans le château, espérant croiser au hasard d'un couloir, l'un de ses anciens compagnons. Il arriva dans la basse-cour très animée. Les serviteurs s'activaient pour attraper les volailles et monter les meilleur fûts de la cave. Les écuyers soignaient les chevaux des invités, épuisés. Il aperçut Oscar et Kieran en train de discuter près d'un majestueux palefrois alezan aux balzanes blanches.

Il promena distraitement son regard entour de lui lorsqu'il fut de surprise en apercevant son tacticien, plutôt mal a l'aise en essayant de circuler à travers ce champ de bataille. Ike faillit avaler une plume égarée en l'appelant. Soren se tourna vers lui, mais se retourna juste après. Étonné, l'épéiste le rejoignit avant qu'il ne parte.

-Hey, ne t'enfuis pas. Je suis seul en plus.

-Je ne m'enfuyais pas. Répondit tranquillement le mage alors qu'un homme colossale s'approchait d'un porc tout aussi imposant, situé à quelques mètres d'eux. Il lui donna un seau de glands.

-Ha, heu tu as bien mangé? Questionna le bretteur, ne sachant quoi lui dire sur le moment pour ne pas que Soren parte.

-Ca va... Il regarda ailleurs. Bon au faite, le bal, je n'y vais pas.

Ike fronça brièvement les sourcils. Que signifiait cette attitude?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi? Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle de côtoyer le gras du lardon mais bon...

Soren fit une drôle de tête.

-Ça existe cette expression?

-Oh bien sûr que oui, et ne change pas de sujet! Se rebiffa le commandant. Je veux que tu viennes, ça ne sera pas pareil sans toi.

-Je peux savoir ce qui sera différent? Tu vas être sapé comme un pingouin, t'obliger à rire aux pauvres mots d'humour des nobles, danser avec la Reine Elincia. Il soupira et dit amer. Et si tout va bien tout se conclura par un grand mariage bien arrangé entre la Reine et son Héro.

Même s'il était vexé, et énervé par le comportement du sage, Ike ne l'extériorisa pas. L'expression qu'il affichait en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois?

-A ton avis? Soutint le mage l'air hautin. Ce n'est pas toi que j'accuse, ne le prends pas pour toi.

-Tu penses que je laisserais faire une telle chose et que je me forcerais à quoique ce soit?

-Tu n'auras pas le choix Ike. Quoique... Si enfaite tu l'auras. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me sentir comme lorsque tu es parti, donc, je m'y prépare.

-C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite et tu devrais le savoir! Protesta Ike, irrité. Si tu ne viens pas pour moi, fait-le pour le groupe. Et puis, tu... Il chercha un nouvel argument. Tu n'as pas envie de revoir certains de nos compagnons?

Soren lui lança un regard particulièrement assassin à cette dernière question et répondit d'une voix glacée.

-C'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite!

-Mais tu- Heurk!

En plus de son expression de dégoût, l'épéiste fit un mouvement de recul tandis que le sang du porc se rependait sur sol. L'animal venait tout juste d'être égorgé par le même homme qui lui avait apporté des glands. Méthode des plus courante afin que le stress de la bête n'appauvrisse la viande. Le serviteur s'excusa auprès d'eux et vint placer un seau près du cou du cochon, afin d'en récupérer le sang pour faire du boudin.

Ike et Soren se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis le mage tourna les talons.

-Excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille vomir... Le bretteur n'osa même pas le retenir. Il s'éloigna de son côté. Curieusement, il avait vu pire sur les champs de bataille mais bon, la situation n'était pas la même.

* J'espère qu'il changera d'avis.* Songea le jeune homme. Il finit par se rendre dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué afin de s'habiller pour le bal.

xoxoxox

Alors que l'agitation régnait dans la grande salle du château, Soren lui, profitait du calme monastique de la bibliothèque. Il pouvait rarement avoir accès à un lieu comme celui-ci, autant en profiter. Autant lire et s'instruire qu'aller faire le fanfaron parmi une escorte de nobles en jupettes et collants.

Ike arriva dans la pièce, accompagné des autres mercenaires. La salle était magnifiquement décoré de fleurs, certains murs étaient même drapés de soie ou de taffetas. Ça et là, on pouvait voir les étendards de chaque nation de Tellius, suspendus aux poutres ou même fixé sur les parois. Il y avait déjà un peu de monde, des nobles de Criméa en partie.

L'épéiste sentit la tension monter.

Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans son surcot de brocart bleu et son long gilet brun bordé de blanc. Ajouté à ça, une large cape, des guêtres, et bien évidement des braies, et ça vous donne l'allure de sa Seigneurie du Feyrmoyr-de-Montsack!

-Arrête de prendre cet air de constipé bordel. Ronchonna le maître-archer, qui lui avait pu choisir sa tenue lui.

Mist semblait particulièrement enjouée, tournoyant dans sa robe de popeline couleur terre de sienne que lui avait ramené Ike. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un bal, et depuis qu'elle avait lu certains contes de fée, elle en rêvait.

-Hey Ike, mais quel élégance! Flatta Ranulf en le tirant par un pan de sa cape.

-J'ai l'air d'être élégant? J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un ménestrel!

-Du tout voyons, les ménestrels ne portent pas ce genre de chose! Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, rustre!

-Oh arrête de me railler veux-tu? Où est la reine, j'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire. Il faut que je rencontre ses conseillers.

-Tu t'intéresses déjà à elle? Que fais-tu des magnifiques créatures qui composent ton équipe? Questionna le laguz faussement outré, le regard tourné vers Nephenie, Mia et Titania. Les trois femmes étaient dans leur plus beaux atouts.

Ike répondit un peu sèchement:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette idée?

-Écoutes, sans vouloir te vexer je pense que c'est une idée reçue par la plupart des gens du peuple. Tu devrais tirer cette histoire au clair. L'homme-chat haussa les épaules. Moi j'aime surtout te taquiner. Hey tu m'écoutes? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

-Je cherche Soren. Il n'est vraiment pas venu. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Sieur Ike, vous voilà. Fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et aperçurent la reine se diriger vers eux, escortée de Tibarn, Reyson et Tanith.

-Hey Ike, ça fait un bail. Nous venons d'arriver Reyson et moi. Déclara le roi des Faucons.

L'épéiste sourit et leur serra la main, il se sentait moins seul déjà.

-Je suis content de vous revoir les amis, comment allez-vous?

-Fort bien, répondit le héron, je suis également ravi que nous nous retrouvions. L'initiative de la souveraine de Criméa est à félicité.

Elincia rougit légèrement.

-Cela n'aurait rien été sans votre présence à tous. Capitaine Tanith, j'espère que vous et vos soldats avez pu vous reposer comme vous le vouliez. Vous n'êtes arrivés qu'avant hier après tout, et votre voyage a dû être aussi long qu'éprouvant.

-Ne vous souciez de rien votre Majesté. Votre accueil a été des plus dignes et agréables. La brune se tourna vers le chef des mercenaires et lui fit un bref signe de la tête.

-Maître Ike (1), c'est un plaisir. Je vois que vous avez l'air en bonne santé. Elle fit un léger sourire, tout en gardant la même attitude droite et sereine.

-La joie est partagée, dit le beorc, le Commandant Sigrun n'est pas là?

-Non, quelqu'un devait rester pour assurer la protection de notre Sainteté l'impératrice. Le soldat Marcia est ici cependant, je sais que vous avez été compagnons fort longtemps, elle sera enchantée de vous revoir. Quand au Général Zelgius, il est encore dans sa chambre je crois, excusez-le.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis vraiment content de revoir tous mes amis. Même s'ils n'ont pas pu tous venir.

-Je vous transmet les amitiés de l'Impératrice, ainsi que celles du mage Tormod et de son compagnon Muarim.

-Vous leur direz mon respect, à son Altesse et mes amitiés à Tormod et Muarim.

-Ça sera fait.

Geoffrey s'immisça entre lui et Ranulf, portant son regard sur Elincia.

-Votre Majesté, les conseillers souhaiteraient...

-Déesse, c'est vrai. Venez-vous Sieur Ike?

-Comment? Heu tout de suite. Fit le guerrier un peu prit de cours. Ranulf lui fit un signe de la main en s'éloignant.

-Bon je te laisse, faut que j'aille chercher quelqu'un.

Le félin lu sur le visage d'Ike qu'il aurait préféré sa présence. Il rigola tout seul et fit son chemin à travers la foule qui envahissait peu à peu la salle de bal.

*Pauvre Ike, ces politesses n'en finissaient plus! Alors qui sait ce qui l'attend maintenant?*

Tandis que le commandant se retrouvait entouré et questionné de toute part, les mercenaires profitait de la soirée. Pour le moment, filles et garçons s'étaient séparés chacun de leur côté. Ces messieurs étant trop timides pour aller complimenter les jeunes premières.

-Titannia, c'est vraiment incroyable de te voir en robe! S'exclama la jeune épéiste en admirant son aîné. Et cette coiffure te va à ravir. Je crois bien ne t'avoir jamais vu sans tresse!

La paladin coiffa machinalement ses cheveux ondulés avec sa main, elle rougissait un peu. Elle n'était pas forcément du genre garçon manqué, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être aussi féminine.

-Oh voyons Mia, ne dit pas de bêtise. Vous êtes toutes bien plus élégante que moi. Je me sens ridicule.

Nephenie lui fit un sourire et la rassura.

-Arrête Titania, regarde, il y en a un qui ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure! La rousse haussa un sourcil et suivit le regard de la milicienne. A sa gauche, se trouvait Rhys, entouré des autres mercenaires masculin. Mais au lieu de prêter attention à ce qu'ils se disaient, le guérisseur l'observait.

La cavalière détourna les yeux par réflexe, écarlate.

De son côté, Rhys dit à ses camarades.

-Excusez-moi, je dois voir quelqu'un.

-Bah Rhys, te tire pas comme ça! S'exclama Boyd l'air désemparé. Pfah, ces filles lui font tourner la tête!

Le prêtre s'approcha du groupe de jeunes femmes.

-Il arrive! S'enjoua Mist en poussant légèrement Titania dans le dos. Allez bonne chance!

-Comment?

Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses amies étaient parties. Elle se retrouva face soigneur, sans savoir ni quoi dire ou faire.

-Titania...

-O-Oui?

Rhys se permit de prendre la main de la guerrière dans la sienne, puis la contempla avec un regard tendre.

-Tu es resplendissante.

-Allons Rhys, est-ce la première fois que tu me vois ainsi? Questionna-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.

-Je le crois bien. Si nous allions boire quelque chose?

-Volontiers. Rhys la prit par le bras et la guida à travers la foule.

Mia et Nephenie qui avait suivit toute le scène soupirèrent.

-Ha, qu'elle chance elle a. Gémit la bretteur.

-J'ignorais que t'intéressais à ce genre de chose. Je croyais que tu n'aimais que les arts de l'épée. Taquina son amie.

-Mais non! Et j'aimerais bien qu'un beau jeune homme m'invite à danser au premier Landlër! Et toi, tu n'en n'as pas envie! Je suis même sûr que tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue!

Nephenie ne répondit pas, mais les rougeurs de ses joues suffirent à prouver que Mia ne se trompait pas.

xoxoxox

Soren poussa un nouveau soupir. A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il se demandait ce que faisait Ike, ruminant le fait qu'il avait été dur avec celui-ci.

Il tourna faiblement la page de son livre et appuya sa tête contre son poing.

« Hey Soreeeeeen!

Le mage sursauta sur sa chaise et se leva, près à balancer son ouvrage.

-Wow wow du calme c'est moi, tu sais, ton copain Ranulf! (2) Déclara le félin avec un grand sourire, révélant ses canines pointues.

-Copain? Toi? Lâcha le plus jeune visiblement médusé. Il fit les yeux ronds. Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici.

-Comme tu es froid. Je suis venu te sortir de ce trou à rat. Ike n'est pas très heureux, et toi non plus. Je suis sûr que si tu viens au bal, il sera content. Et toi aussi.

Soren fixa le sol et chassa le laguz d'un geste de la main.

-Ike a d'autres amis que moi. Maintenant excuse-moi, je vais lire.

-Arrête de faire la tête. Soupira le laguz, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. J'ai bien vu que tu t'emmerdais sévère. Ne viens pas me dire le contraire.

-Ridicule.

-Bon, l'un de vous deux, toi ou Ike pourrait-il cesser d'être borné histoire que les choses s'améliorent!

Le mage se retourna lentement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?

Ranulf fit un sourire carnassier.

-Pour l'instant pas grand-chose. Mais toi et Ike êtes amis quand même! Ça ne compte pas?

Soren baissa brièvement la tête.

-Si ça compte.

Il savait bien que l'homme-chat n'avait pas tord. Rester buté ne lui servirait à rien. Après tout, voulait-il rester auprès d'Ike oui ou non? La réponse était évidente!

Le stratège haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Bon, mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça.

-T'en fais pas. J'ai tout prévu. Va dans ta chambre, j'y ai mit des affaires. Fais ton choix. C'est la troisième en sortant, elle a un ornement vert sur le bois.

-Je rêve où tu as l'air d'avoir tout manigancé!

-Ho mais non voyons. Minauda le félin d'un air innocent.

-En plus on ne m'avais même assigné de chambre. Se souvint le garçon, méfiant.

Ranulf le tira par le bras et se mit derrière lui pour le forcer à avancer.

-Disons que je me suis arrangé! Allez va, moi j'ai promis une danse à Lethe et je ne veux pas la rater!

-Ça va pas la peine de pousser! Et je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps.

-Et toi tu perds un peu trop le tiens! »

Soren tiqua.

*Mais qu'est-ce qu'il insinue depuis tout à l'heure?*

xoxoxox

xoxoxox

(1) 'Tin, c'trop la classounnette quand elle dit ça Tanith. J'adore aussi le « Maître Soren », ça me fait penser à « Maître Gandalf » dans LOTR ainsi appelé par certains elfes ou hobbits. XD Ca donne un côté « grand mage » je trouve. On verra quand Soren sera archimage. Même si son titre est hyper long? Un truc du genre « magicien silencieux du vent ou du vent silencieux XD j'ai jamais su, je lis que les résumés des fins des perso à la fin de radiant dawn, j'oublie de regarder les titres.

(2) Ranulf est un peu le Demyx (kingdom hearts) de Fire emblem 9 et 10 pour moi. Mais non il pas aussi bêta mais bon... J'adore le mettre dans le rôle de l'entremetteur aussi. Chais pas, c'est fun XD. Ca lui va bien je trouve.

Haaa qu'elle attente! Pardon, je suis assez occupée ç_ç et l'inspiration ne voulait pas venir. Donc pour me faire pardonnez, ce n'est pas un mais 2 chapitres que je vous livrent! A l'origine ça devait en être qu'un mais... 27 pages quoi...

Et puis pour me faire pardonner encore, et aussi parce que je subis la pression de certaines amies, il y aura enfin un passage "intéressant " on va dire. HS:Vouah, comment j'ai réussi pour faire ces guillemets là . Enfin bref, j'aime beaucoup ces deux chapitres, je me suis bien amusée à mettre ce que je voulais. Il est plus axée sur l'humour je trouve, et ça fait pas de mal. L'autre aussi le sera.

Mille merci pour vos gentils commentaires, je suis vraiment contente d'être soutenue de la sorte. Il y a donc des fans cachés de IkexSoren en France 0o. J'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes.

Allez, respirez un grand coup, voici la suiiiiite! \O/ Sans attendre!


	7. Et si on Dansait (6p2)

Disclamer: Fire Emblem et ses personnages appartiennent à Nintendo.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Shall we dance?/ Et si on dansait: Partie 2

xoxoxox

« Pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas de danser une gaillarde. Je suis gracieux aussi qu'un manche à balais. Se plaignit Ike à voix basse. Cela fit rire le roi des Faucons à gorge déployée. Reyson lui somma de rire moins fort.

-Vous en faites une tête. Dit Lucia en leur proposant un verre de vin.

-Non non ça va, et je n'ai pas soif. Admit l'épéiste.

-Et bien moi ce sera volontiers! Déclara Tibarn.

-Non merci je ne bois pas d'alcool. Refusa le blond. Son semblable secoua la tête.

-C'est une fête Reyson! Dans quel monde vivez-vous!

L'ailé allait pour répondre lorsque Geoffrey arriva vers eux, un peu précipitamment. Il s'adressa au commandant.

-Ike, les invités aimeraient que vous et la reine ouvriez le bal.

-Pardon? Lâcha le jeune homme avec des yeux de merlan frit. Mais attendez, je ne sais pas vraiment danser.

-Mais vous avez appris en venant ici non? S'enquit l'autre épéiste avec un sourire.

-C'était surtout pour faire plaisir à la reine. Je dois avouez que tout ça...

-Bon, c'est peut-être quelque chose de facile. Suggéra le brun, qui au fond compatissait pour le mercenaire.

-Une sarabande. Dit le général de la garde.

-Ouuh, dure pour toi. Souffla le faucon à son ami. Ike retint une grimace. Il regarda au fond de la salle et aperçut Elincia, qui semblait bien plus joviale que lui. Les nobles qui l'entouraient donnaient des instructions aux musiciens.

L'épéiste finit par céder et se dirigea vers la reine. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. La dame était admirablement bien tournée pour l'occasion. Sa tenue contrastait avec celles, chargées, des autres dame. Elle portait une robe bleue aux motifs simple, fait de soie de brocards. Le vêtement laissait découvrir sa gorge blanche, et l'arrondit de ses épaules. Le corsage était brodé d'or et de perles étincelantes. Les manches étaient fendues à la moitié, découvrant ses bras fins, dépourvu de tout bijou. Elle portait un simple ras-du-cou dans le même tissu que sa robe. Ses cheveux étaient juste tressés avec des rubans.

Vraiment, Ike ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était presque certain que la jeune femme voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas aussi attaché aux coutumes des nobles comme beaucoup le prétendait. Elle voulait rester la même que durant cette année de guerre. Belle et modeste. L'épéiste ne pouvait nier ô combien ces deux adjectifs la désignaient tout à fait.

Cela lui rendit le sourire. Il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser.

-Majestée.

Elincia la serra fort, et ils s'avancèrent lentement au centre de la pièce. A présent, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Ike déglutit avec difficulté.

Lorsque le son du psaltérion leur parvinrent, ils entamèrent la danse. Celle-ci consistait en lents pas chassés, accompagnés de divers ouvertures de bras. Il y avait aussi quelques sauts, des tours, mais les danseurs se touchaient rarement. Ils pouvaient se retrouver face-à-face, mais devait seulement avoir l'air de s'effleurer.

C'était bien sûr là, tout le charme et le raffinement de cette danse.

Pourtant le mercenaire se sentait bien ridicule. La reine, elle, semblait à l'apogée de sa grâce, telle un cygne sur les flots.

Un peu plus loin, Lethe trépignait du pied alors qu'un laguz au cheveux bleus se dirigeaient vers elle. Ranulf afficha un sourire idiot.

-Désolé, j'étais occupé! Allez, ne fait pas la tête! De toute façon, on ne peut pas encore danser non? »

La rouquine croisa les bras en boudant.

xoxoxox

Au même moment...

Soren avançait lentement dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle de bal. Il avait de l'appréhension à ce montrer, déjà, simplement, et ainsi vêtu. Il n'aurais jamais cru un jour que cela lui serait arriver.

Alors qu'il déambulait dans un couloir ajouré, éclairé par la lueur des torches, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

« Qui est là? Lança le mage en se retournant derechef.

Mais il n'y avait rien, à part des ombres. Et quand bien même il y aurait eu quelqu'un, cela aurait pu être une servante.

A nouveaux, il entendit des bruits de pas, mais de l'autre côté. Il fit volte-face et aperçut le général Zelgius qui marchait dans un couloir affluent. Étonnamment, le général se retourna pour le regarder. L'avait-il entendu arrivé? C'était peu probable pourtant.

Soren cessa lui aussi de bouger et plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir. Il eut alors ce sentiment familier comme lorsqu'il côtoyait...

*Serait-ce possible? C'est vrai que je ne suis pas encore un expert pour ressentir ce genre de chose. Et vu le nombre de laguz qu'il y avait dans notre armée, j'aurais été incapable de faire la différence.*

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Zelgius avait disparu. Soren haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche.

-Bonsoir Soren.

-Zelgius? Ha!

Le mage s'approcha de l'ombre qui venait d'obstruer l'une des fenêtres devant laquelle il était passé. Là d'où provenait la voix. A la lueur des feux, il reconnu le porteur de la voix, et se recula.

-Toi!

-Tu ne me saluts même plus? Qu'elle manque de respect. S'offusqua faussement l'homme en s'introduisant dans l'allée. Il se redressa et posa une main sur sa taille, dédaignant le sage de toute sa hauteur.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

Soren fronça les sourcils, les poings serrés.

-Ferme-la! J'espérais ne plus te revoir pour tout te dire! Ha, et désolé pour toi, mais je me porte très bien avec les mercenaires, et je ne te rejoindrais pas, toi et ta joyeuse petite bande de marqués.

L'homme passa une main dans sa chevelure verte, ébouriffée, puis rit avec suffisance.

-Tu es si vulgaire. Je pensais que l'on était au moins amis.

-Non Stefan. Ni maintenant ni jamais. Ce que tu as fais ce jour-là était... Était-

-Hey, que l'on soit d'accord, je ne t'ai rien fait. Et puis vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais, je ne pense pas que ça t'aurais fait de mal d'avoir une présence à tes côtés.

-Arrête de me parler comme si tu me connaissais! Vociféra le stratège.

L'épéiste s'approcha de lui.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, je ne veux pas que tu te soucie de moi ou autre!

Cependant, Stefan ne lui obéit pas et continua à avancer, tout à fait calme. Croyant que le métis voulait l'attraper, Soren se crispa, les bras relevés contre lui. L'épéiste n'en fit rien, il releva simplement le menton du sage et plongea ses yeux félins, désarmants, dans ceux du mage.

-Tu n'as qu'à me dire que tu me détestes, et je partirais. Après tout, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'aller à ce bal.

Soren le défia du regard, le rouge aux joues. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment très convaincant.

-Casse-toi. Et ne fait pas...

-Pas quoi? S'enquit le guerrier d'une voix particulièrement doucereuse. Soren pouvait à présent sentir le souffle de l'homme contre ses lèvres. Stefan sentit que le mage se détendait, et pensait avoir réussi à « l'apprivoisé ». Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Le mage se sentit au bord du gouffre, mais parvint à reprendre ses esprit. Il se recula brusquement, et donna une gifle à l'épéiste.

-Tu ne l'auras jamais ça! Jamais tu entends! Enfoiré! Cria Soren en serrant le poignet de sa main dans l'autre. Il avait tant voulu lui faire mal, qu'il s'était lui-même blessé.

Encore sonné et surprit par le geste du mage, Stefan mit quelques secondes à retrouver un peu de contenance. Il semblait toujours aussi guilleret.

-Ca fait un peu mal. Dit le bretteur se frottant légèrement la joue. Bien, je crois que j'ai compris. Tu réserves ça à une autre personne. Hm, je crois même savoir qui sais.

Le tacticien serra les dents.

-En outre, reprit Stefan, je ne me soucierais plus que tu vives ou que tu meures. Oh, c'est dommage que tu me chasses si vite, j'avais quelque chose à boire que j'aurais aimé te faire goûter.

-Je n'en veux pas, dégage!

-Fort bien, mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons.

Soren fit pleuvoir des insultes, et lorsqu'il n'entendit même plus les pas de Stefan, il se rasséréna. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de perdre son calme comme ça? Il se passa une main sur le visage.

*C'est rien, c'est rien. Respire Soren... Il faut que j'y aille maintenant.*

Il se remit en route, direction la salle du bal. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à y rentrer, une jeune fille rousse déboula devant lui et faillit le heurter.

-P-Pardonnez moi! S'exclama-t-elle avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Soren, le cerveau encore un peu en surchauffe ne lui prêta pas plus attention. Quoique, quelque chose l'avait quand même intrigué.

*Qu'elle doux parfum... Hola, qu'est ce qui me prend de dire des trucs pareilles.*

Il franchit la porte et ne fit pas un pas de plus.

*Je me suis trompé d'entrée on dirait. Foutu Ranulf, il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr.*

En effet, le laguz lui avait sans doute indiqué la « meilleure entrée ». Un grand escalier qui menait aux deux ailes du château. S'il descendait, tout le monde le verrait.

Il hésita à y aller quand il aperçut Ike... Danser! Voilà qui était intéressant, et très drôle même. Enfin surtout une danse comme celle-ci!

Soren se retint de rire. Il s'avança un peu et vit que la danse s'achevait. La salle applaudit et la reine salua son partenaire qui en fit de même. Le mage fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas, l'air intrigué, essayant probablement de... Lire sur leurs lèvres!

-Merde! Fulmina-t-il alors qu'il avait faillit se tordre une cheville. Il tituba et se rattrapa à la balustrade. Le bruits de ses talons, en plus d'être incommodants pour marcher, résonnèrent à travers la pièce.

En bas des escaliers, une demoiselle parla à ses amies en désignant le mage.

-Mais qui est ce beau damoiseau?

-Aucune idée, je vais demandé à Louisa. Répondit son amie.

Plusieurs dames se mirent à se concerter, attirant l'attention des autres invités.

Tibarn leva les yeux, bientôt imité par son entourage.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils regardent tous la-haut.

-Hum, on dirait un jeune homme! Déclara Geoffrey.

Ike resta complètement stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

-Soren...

-Soren? Répéta Elincia. Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé là-haut?

Le mage n'avait plus le choix, alors que tout le monde le regardait, attendant la seule chose qui lui soit possible de faire dans une telle situation. Descendre! Et avec élégance.

Il se sentait intimidé et n'osait presque plus bouger. Parcourant la salle des yeux, il croisa le regard de Ike dont la tête laissait deviner sa surprise. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se virent, son expression se fit tendre et souriante.

Soren ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Maintenant qu'il avait les yeux de Ike sur lui, il pouvait y aller.

Tout le monde se tu. Se laissant impressionner par ce jeune sortit de nul part, aux yeux grenats. Il portait une longue tunique grise à quatre pans, manches évasées, le tout noué à la taille par une étole, ainsi qu'un large manteau décoré de motifs en pied et une capeline, soutenu au cou par un fermail.

Sa coiffure était des plus simples, une demi-queue et deux tresses devant. Ce qui lui donnait tout de suite un air plus adulte.

Était-ce pour cela que les joues des damoiselles qui croisaient furtivement son regard, se teintait d'un léger pourpre?

Était-ce aussi pour cette raison que Ike, fort élégant lui aussi, ne le quittait pas de yeux?

-Et bien, il est impressionnant je dois dire. Souffla l'amie de la reine, visiblement sous le charme.

Le bretteur sourit.

-Il arrive toujours à me surprendre.

Sa phrase achevée, il alla à sa rencontre. Le mage s'arrêta en bas des escaliers en le voyant venir. Il se sentait affreusement nerveux et à la fois très heureux. L'épéiste était venu, alors ile devait pas lui en vouloir. Et il avait l'air content.

-Soren.

-Bonsoir Ike... Je tu... Heu tu es vraiment très élégant.

Il eut un rire gêné. Oh Déesse, que c'était ridicule...

-Toi aussi. Te voir en blanc en plus. Cela relève vraiment de l'irréel.

Soren roula des yeux.

-Disons qu'un certain chat est venu me convaincre d'enfiler ces habits de lumière et de venir.

-Je penserais à le remercier. Dit l'épéiste en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Le mage rougit un peu plus. Il appréciait le geste, mais il n'avait pas envie d'outré l'assistance. Visiblement, Ike semblait s'en moquer. Déjà, il ne le lâchait pas, malgré la surprise de certains, et ensuite il l'attira vers le centre de la salle.

-Viens, on va danser!

-Qu-oi? Mais attend, je me suis déjà assez tapé l'affiche! Mais le bretteur l'ignorait, s'adressant aux musiciens. Ceux-ci semblaient un peu embarrassés. On n'avait jamais vu ça. On n'avait jamais vu deux hommes danser ensemble!

Ike l'attira vers lui, un grand sourire collé au visage. Soren le soupçonna deux secondes d'avoir bu.

-J'ai demandé une volta!

-Gné? Heu.. L'épéiste posa une main sur sa taille et garda l'autre sur son épaule. Ike tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller boire un verre plutôt? Enfin, tout le monde nous regarde!

-Et alors? Ça va être amusant non?

Les musiciens avaient un peu de mal à y croire. Ils se concertèrent pour prendre une décision. Tibarn arriva vers en jouant des muscles.

-Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que le seigneur Ike vous a demandé quelque chose. Y aurait-il un problèmes?

Les artistes pâlirent à vue d'œil, ils se mirent rapidement à leurs instruments et commencèrent à jouer.

-J'aime mieux ça.

Ensuite, il se tourna pour regarder le spectacle, et admirer la tête que faisait la plupart des nobles. Même le sourire de la reine était tomber.

-Allez Soren, laisse-toi porter, je ferais le guide. Indiqua le commandant. Le mage acquiesça et finit par ce prendre au jeu. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Un pas après l'autre, un demi-tour et hop! Les soucis du tacticien s'étaient comme envolés!

Leur danse gagnait en intensité et en éclats de rire au fur et à mesure. Ike fit tourner son partenaire et le prit dans ses bras pour le reposer derrière lui. Ainsi de suite, jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

Finalement, ils avaient réussi à emballer le public, et plusieurs couples les avaient rejoint. Il y avait Mist et Boyd, Titania et Rhys, Oscar et Tanith, Ranulf et Lethe et d'autres encore.

-Ça c'est bien notre commandant! S'exclama Mia en applaudissant, bientôt imitée par d'autres.

Elincia applaudit doucement, n'ayant pas l'air très enjouée. Geoffrey tenta de la rassurer.

-Allons ma reine, ce sont des mercenaires. Ils ne font que s'amuser.

La souveraine soupira.

-Oui vous avez raison.

Ike et Soren, un peu éprouvée par leur danse, se rabattirent sur les côtés de la pièce et prirent à boire. Certains de leurs amis vinrent leur toucher deux mots sur ce qui s'était passé, Ike leur répondit la même que Geoffrey avait dit à sa reine. Ses compagnons n'insistèrent pas. Le bal reprit peu à peu, la musique, les danses. Mais Ike et Soren semblaient avoir assez danser pour la soirée. Ils discutèrent longtemps avec leurs amis, puis se mirent dans un coin et parlèrent un peu.

-Une seule chose, ne me refait plus jamais ce coup-là d'accord?

Ike laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Allez, et puis tu sais tu as de grands talents de danseur.

-C'est ça. Je danse comme une brêle. En plus... C'était assez gênant quand même.

L'épéiste s'appuya contre le mur, juste à côté du mage.

-De danser devant tout le monde... Ou de danser avec moi?

-... Les deux bien entendu! Hésita le stratège avant de reposer son verre.

Bon, c'est bien sympa tout ça, mais la musique commence à me vriller les tympans. Et je suis un peu fatigué.

Et-Attends, moi aussi je me sens pareille. De toute façon je vois la reine demain. Allons-y.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un homme aux cheveux argenté les appela. Mais trop tard, les mercenaires étaient déjà partis.

-Mince, dire que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de leur adresser un bonjour. Dit Zihark en se frottant le crâne. Il soupira et fit demi-tour, à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il croisa un visage connu. Une jeune fille aux cheveux parme qui semblait en pleine dégustation face au buffet.

-Illyana! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir! Comment vas-tu?

La magicienne lui adressa un regard et répondit.

-Mmm gmmggmm gmm mm!

-Heu? Tu devrais peut-être avaler ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler. Suggéra l'épéiste, gêné.

Illyana opina du chef et déglutit.

-Pardonne-moi, mais tout es si bon! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

Le bretteur l'observa un instant avec des yeux ronds et finit par sourire, et finalement il éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changer dis-moi!

-... Tu... Tu trouves ça ridicule? Demanda timidement la magicienne.

-Comment? Mais non, j'ai toujours adoré ce côté excentrique chez toi. Il sourit se se rapprocha d'elle.

-Enfaite je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié, simplement. »

La jeune fille resta incrédule pendant quelques secondes, la franchise du guerrier la désarmant. Puis lui sourit en retour.

Finalement, il se pourrait que l'épéiste figure un jour, en première place dans la liste des choses qu'elle aimait. Au-dessus de la nourriture!

xoxoxox

Soren avait été plutôt surpris par la soudaine initiative de l'épéiste. Cependant il essaya de ne pas sourire comme un bêta. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que le guerrier se stoppe net.

« Ike? Que se passe-t-il? Questionna le mage, soucieux.

Son ami ne répondit rien et le fit se reculer derrière un mur. Ensuite, il lui dit signe de ne rien dire. Il zieuta dans le couloir et vit Tanith et Oscar, main dans la main. Soren pointa lui aussi le bout de son nez pour voir, même si ce n'était pas très correcte.

-Écoutez... Écoutes Oscar, tu sais bien que cela ne sert à rien maintenant. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous revoyons.

-C'est vrai, tu as juré fidélité à l'Impératrice. Ton cœur et ton âme sont... A elle.

La brune baissa les yeux, l'air meurtrie. Elle posa une main sur le torse du lancier.

-Penses tu que je soies une femme froide et non sentimentale?

Oscar la regarda tendrement.

-Je pense que tu as fait tes choix. Peut-être qu'un jour tu le regretteras, je ne sais pas. Et peut-être que tu trouveras un noble chevalier pour vivre auprès de toi. Bégnion est assez vaste pour cela.

Il lui caressa la joue, et elle se laissa aller à cette marque d'affection.

-Je suis désolée... Mais, je ne regretterais jamais ce qui s'est passé.

-Moi non plus, c'était un honneur. Tu es une femme forte et courageuse Tanith, même si tu parais ce que tu dis. Il faut voir au-delà des apparences.

-Merci Oscar.

Elle leva la tête pour lui voler un baiser.

-Tanith?

-Je...

-Ne t'en fais pas, sinon c'est moi qui l'aurais fait... Tu repars demain... Mais il y a encore cette nuit avant que nos cœurs se désenlacent.  
Il l'étreignit.

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur?

Derrière le mur, Ike et Soren échangèrent un regard stupéfait.

La chevalière sembla hésiter, puis elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Comment refuser. Je te dis oui, oui de tout mon être.

L'homme sourit, la prit sous son bras et ils s'éloignèrent. Les deux planqués attendirent qu'ils soient partis pour se remettre en marche, semblant quelque peu gêné.

-Tu-Tu savais toi pour...Bégaya l'épéiste.

-Oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'ils... Enfin voilà. Pourquoi tu n'avais pas remarqué.

-Ben, non. Avoua honteusement Ike en se grattant la nuque. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

-Moi non plus, osa le mage, mais c'est juste de la perspicacité!

-Toi non plus?

Soren rougit.

-Heu, tiens je suis arrivé! S'exclama-t-il en se plaçant devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Ha c'est la tienne, la mienne est juste à côté. Fit remarquer l'épéiste.

Soren afficha un air surpris. *Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Ranulf l'avait prévu...*

-Soren?

-Hum, heu pardon je pensais à quelque chose.

-Ha bon, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils lâchèrent un rire dépourvu de gaîté. Un ange passa.

-Heu bon, on devrait aller se coucher, je suis éreinté! Proposa le bretteur, peu à l'aise.

-Bonne idée, à demain Ike!

-Bonne nuit Soren!

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans le blanc des yeux, et finalement Soren se décida à bouger et rentra dans sa chambre après lui avoir fait un signe de la main. Celui-ci se résumant à un simple

au-revoir.

La mage ferma la porte et affaissa en lâchant un profond soupir. Il n'aurait pas du conclure comme ça. Ni Ike d'ailleurs, mais ça c'était plus son désir personnelle. Qu'il ne se risquerait jamais a révéler. Mais pourquoi en faisait-il tout un cirque? Après tout, s'il voulait devenir plus proche d'Ike, car bah, c'était bien le but non? Il fallait y mettre les moyens. Ike le lui avait demandé, et maintenant, il savait qu'il voulait se trouver beaucoup plus proche de lui... Néanmoins, pas de la même façon qu'à présent. Disons que cela était confus dans la tête du petit sage.

Pourtant... Il y avait bien quelque chose... Il avait refusé que Stefan l'embrasse...Déesse! C'était si étrange de penser à une telle chose! Un baiser...

Depuis ce jour-là, où il avait préféré Ike à Stefan. Malgré qu'il se soit laissé consoler par ce-cet imbécile! Il lui avait refusé, et avait avoué que...

Seul dans la pièce, le visage de Soren avait pris une couleur qui frisait la confiture de groseille. Il plaqua ses paumes sur ses joues et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient brûlantes. Avaient-ils déjà autant rougit avant?

*Mais qu'est-ce que je m'imagine! Stefan est peut-être comme ça... Mais Ike? Et pourquoi cet abrutit d'épéiste des sables est-il attiré par moi!*

Il avança jusqu'à son lit, et s'assit, pensif.

-En quel honneur... Plairais-je à Ike. Soren soupira brièvement et se redressa, prêt à se déshabiller.

-Non c'est grotesque.

Il enleva les couches de vêtements l'une après l'autre et mit la longue chainse présentée sur le matelas.

Ensuite il détacha ses cheveux et les secoua une peu en regardant distraitement autour de lui. Il aperçut une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse. Le mage ne voulait pas dormir, autant aller contempler les étoiles, comme il aimait le faire. Comme il avait coutume de le faire avec Ike, quand 'ils étaient petits.

Il remit sa cape et sortit sur le balcon, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

-Les étoiles ne sont vraiment pas les mêmes...

Soren faillit sursauter et tourna rapidement la tête à gauche. Ike était là, légèrement appuyé sur la rambarde. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Que lorsque nous les regardons ensemble...

Le mage resta complètement coi à ces paroles, d'ailleurs il se trouva bien idiot de réagir ainsi. Il dévisagea l'épéiste encore quelques secondes et finit par secouer la tête d'une air désintéressé.

-Les étoiles sont toujours les mêmes Ike. C'est toi qui les regarde différemment.

-Oui mais c'était plus poétique.

-Tu fais dans la poésie maintenant?

-Non... Ike s'approcha de lui et s'assit à l'équerre sur la rambarde. Je fais dans... Dans le sentimentale!

-Pff, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Contesta le magicien, suffisamment mal à l'aise pour avoir du mal à le cacher.

Ike haussa un sourcil.

-Et toi?

-... Tu n'as pas tort. Le stratège soupira. On dirait que nos deux chambres donnent sur ce même balcon. Qu'elle chance d'avoir cette vue.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mélior est magnifique la nuit.

-Fais attention de ne pas tomber quand même.

-Oh ça va, je suis bien là. Et puis, ne te soucie pas donc de ça, profites-en. On peut s'amuser et se détendre un peu.

Le jeune garçon se plaça timidement à côté de son meilleur ami, puis le regarda, les bras autour de son corps. Le froid lui mordait un peu la peau.

-Hum, c'est vrai qu'on a pas eut le droit à beaucoup de moment heureux pendant la guerre. Même si les rares étaient intenses. Enfin, je n'en n'ai pas souvenance...

Ike regarda un instant dans le vide, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas créer nous-même un beau souvenir?

Soren le regarda, noyé dans ses yeux céruléens, l'interrogeant du regard. D'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui parlait par énigme.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et contempla distraitement les étoiles, à vrai dire, beaucoup moins sûr de lui et de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire à présent.

Il reprit cependant:

-Mais c'était une bonne soirée. Eeeet, je dois avouer, notamment, que je me suis bien amusé. Mais seulement grâce à toi. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

Ike soupira et dans un geste à priori inattendu, il passa ses deux bras autour de la taille du mage, qui lui était toujours à moitié contre la rambarde. Soren faillit bien défaillir à ce moment. Heureusement qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber, étant donnée sa position.

-Je suis content. Te voir sourire... M'est si agréable. Je ne saurais vraiment décrire l'effet que ça me fait mais...

-Ike...

Le magicien se mordit la lèvre, l'envie de rendre son étreinte à l'épéiste était si forte que lutter en était douloureux, blessait son cœur. Serait-il plus juste de céder?

Cela se passa simplement, car les suggestions de son esprit s'étaient tout bonnement évaporé lorsqu'il avait sentit la chaleur, et l'essence masculine de l'épéiste l'envelopper. Il se laissa aller.

Ce n'était plus un contact, mais une rencontre. Son cœur, pressé contre celui d'Ike, si proche. S'il pouvait ne faire qu'un... S'il pouvait sentir ces battements résonner en lui... Que leurs âmes frictionnent, puis vibrent, l'une dans l'autre avec la force de l'amour et de l'espoir. Alors ce serait... parfait?. Magnifique ou émouvant. Était-ce seulement possible?

Cette pensée était un syllogisme dans l'esprit du sage. Mais ce qu'il ressentait, allait bien au de-là du bien être que lui procurait cette étreinte. Il était certes, plutôt empathique. Mais... une simple étreinte, comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'effet sur lui?

-J'oublie souvent de montrer de l'affection aux autres, de cette façon... Et j'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable. Avoua l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

*Ike.*

Voyant le mage aussi interdit, le bretteur s'inquiéta. Il releva doucement le visage du stratège en poussant son maxillaire droit. Celui-ci apparut dans un rayon de lune qui battit des ailes dans les yeux carmin de Soren, provocant en Ike, une secousse cardiaque des plus étonnantes. Il tenta de l'ignorer, puis dit:

-Hey, ça va? Tu me trouves bizarre c'est ça?

Soren secoua la tête.

-Je pensais juste, qu'il n'y avait rien à dire...

-... Tu as raison. Admit l'épéiste. »

Il se tut. Prenant le visage du tacticien entre ses mains assez calleuses, il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front. Sur la marque rouge qui fendait la peau du mage avec une certaine élégance. Ce geste lui était devenu presque habituel.

Cependant, alors que le plus jeune s'étonnait de la longévité du geste, Ike glissa jusqu'à sa tempe, sa joue, puis juste sur le coin de ses lèvres.

La surprise envahit le marqué sans qu'il n'osât réagir. En vérité, il se sentait tellement bien et en phase qu'il ne fit rien, à part se blottir contre le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à tel point que le mage se mit à somnoler. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du commandant Voir son ami ainsi était plutôt comique. Il se permit de le soulever dans ses bras mais hésita avant de le ramener dans sa chambre. Après tout, il avait prit le temps de faire un feu dans la cheminée de ses appartements, et il se doutait bien que Soren n'avait pas pris cette peine. Donc il devait faire meilleur chez lui. Et puis... Non il ne voulait pas le quitter maintenant. C'était aussi simple que ça!

Il amena le mage dans sa propre chambre, le garçon n'y fit même pas attention.

Ike le fit s'allonger sur le matelas. Soren s'étendit en gémissant doucement. L'épéiste lui retira sa cape et la posa sur une chaise. Il alla fermer la fenêtre et tira les tentures. Lorsqu'il revint vers le lit, l'homme se rendit compte que Soren portait encore ses chausses. Il se mit au pied du lit, le demi-laguz était encore en train de bouger, mais il n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. Les chaussures du mage étaient larges, il n'eut aucun de mal à les retirer.

Il enleva la dernière, passa son autre main sur le pied légèrement rougi du stratège. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chaussures à talons, et ça se voyait. Sa dextre remonta lentement sur la cheville du sage, puis le tibia. La peau qu'il frôlait était d'une couleur subtile entre le blanc nacré et le beige. C'était d'une douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans un mouvement qu'il ne réalisa pas sur le moment, il se baissa, et sa joue vint toucher la jambe du sage. Une sorte d'appel auquel il ne pouvait résister. L'arrête de son nez vint effleurer le muscle soléaire, faisant frémir le jeune garçon dans son demi sommeil. Ike huma la peau nue, les yeux fermés. L'odeur était un peu forte comme après une journée, mais il y avait des relents de parfums, de senteurs qu'il ne pouvait définir. La fragrance du garçon peut-être? En toute logique. Mais pour l'instant, celle-ci était pour ainsi dire... Brouillée.

Ike éteignit les quelques chandeliers, puis s'en retourna vers la couche, éclairée par une petite chandelle.

Toujours poussé par cette même envie, il retira ses chausses et grimpa sur le lit. Il s'allongea, derrière le mage, et le prit contre son torse, le visage enfouit dans les cheveux épars de son ami. Soren ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Il soupira de bien-être. L'épéiste trouva lui aussi bien vite le sommeil, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

Oui, c'est fou comme il y a des personnes qui peuvent vous faire sentir bien. Et comme il y a une seule personne qui peut vous rasséréner, à élever votre âme et vous bouleversez. Faire chavirer votre cœur sur un océan paisible dans lequel on voudrait plonger le plus profondément pour s'y noyer, s'y perdre, corps et âme...

xoxoxox

xoxoxox

Pas tapeeeer! Ike a le droit de la trouver jolie non? XD C'est un homme après tout, puis il peut trouver des choses belles! Et puis hein, vous plaigniez pas avec ce que je vous ai servi!

J'ai fais pas mal de recherches encore, même si j'avais déjà quelques connaissances sur le tout début de la renaissance. Là ou je situe le jeu on va dire. Car il y a des éléments du Moyen-Age et de la Renaissance, surtout à Bégnion. Niveau fringues, architectures, niveau de vie. Par exemple je ne pouvais pas mettre la valse qui a été officialisé au 17e! Ni un clavecin, alors j'ai mis son ancêtre. Pareil pour la valse. (Landlër et volta). Pour les vêtements, j'ai un peu mixé car il n'y a pas vraiment de limites dans fire emblem XD. Même si concrètement, ils font plutôt fin Moyen-Age. Je vous conseille de matter une vidéo de Sarabande sur Youtube pour voir ce que Ike fait XD. Après je ne suis pas historienne, alors s'il y a des erreurs, c'est normal^^.

L'idée de l'arrivée de Soren, je l'ai piqué à un film musicale de Cendrillon pour tout vous dire. Et je trouvais qu'il était normal que de jeunes pucelles se pament devant un Soren en mode beau gosse!

Je dois l'avouer, j'adooooore le dernier passage (celui avec Stefanou aussi). Soren qui cède, Ike qui a des réactions d'adultes XD. Je me vante pas, mais je suis assez contente. Le côté poétique et spirituelle ne plaira ptêt pas à tout le monde, mais c'est normal ^^. Ha et puis c'est top facile si un perso sait déjà qu'il est amoureux et déclare sa flamme de suite et tout et tout!

Ike: J'ai une crise hormonale c'est ça?

Auteur: Tu sais pas comment on fait les bébés?

Ike: Il naisse pas dans les choux?

Auteur: Bon, je te laisse quelques chapitres pour apprendre.

Soren: Vous pouvez arrêter de dire des conneries 5 min?

Nous: Pourquoi?

Soren: Je matte un épisode de Bible Black...

Auteur: Naooon pas tes yeux vierges et innocents!

Soren: Hé oh c'est bon je dec! Je regarde Code Geass. J'aime la stratégie alors...

Auteur: Tu crois au LelouchxSuzaku?

Ike: Han, c'est trop louche comme manga!

Auteur: C'était pas drôle.

Ike: Hu? J'ai fait de l'humour?

Soren: Ike, tu es désespérant. Mais bon, j'y crois autant que du VolkexSothe...Haha

Voix de Sothe:GODDESS! DAMN VOLKE YOU ARE SO *CENSUREE*

Soren: Halala...

Auteur:*soupir* A vous les studios.

Ps: Des gens vont-ils à Japan Expo? J'y serais 4 jours? Certains jours en Soren justement. Chercher le stand du fanzine Résonance. Vive la pub et les long commentaires! Mais j'avoue que j'aime bien expliquer ce que je fais ^^


	8. Non-dits

Chapitre 8: Ce qu'on ne dit pas

Playlist: -Colorblind-

* * *

Le réveil fut un peu difficile pour le leader des mercenaires de Greil. Après avoir fait un peu trop bombance la veille, et s'être endormi dans une situation plutôt confortable, le réveil était dur. Sa tête bourdonnait un peu, probablement les conséquences du bon vin servi à flots et de cette coupe d'hydromel que le chef des faucons lui avait presque forcé à avaler...

Plus jamais ça! Se dit l'épéiste, une main appuyée contre sa tempe, essayant de ne pas rentrer en collision avec l'un des murs du couloir.

Tandis qu'il s'égarait dans le château à la recherche de sa suzeraine, Ike repensa à la soirée d'hier. Celle-ci avait plutôt mal démarré avec son lots de courbettes et de chichis, sans parler de sa... Remarquable prestation avec la reine.

*J'espère que Tibarn n'ira pas le crier sur tous les toits... Sinon je risque d'y perdre question crédibilité!*

Il poussa un soupir à cette pensée.

Le mercenaire fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger, où il observa distraitement ses amis en train de papoter joyeusement.

Il vit Illyana et Zihark assit en bout de table, la jeune magicienne levait timidement les yeux vers l'argenté. Près d'eux se trouvait Boyd, apparemment en train de flirter avec une des servantes qu'il avait du rencontrer la veille.

Ike sourit. Certains de ses compagnons avaient visiblement bien profité de cette fête. Évidement, une fête était propice au rapprochement. Que ce soit entre amis où en... En plus qu'amis! Enfin il ne savait pas trop et puis il ne voulait pas s'avancer au risque d'imaginer n'importe quoi!

Cependant, voir le guerrier et la magicienne ensemble ne pouvait le ramener qu'à ce qui s'était passé l'autre soir, avec Soren. En vérité, les deux amis d'enfances avaient été confrontés à une situation à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait réellement agis cette fois. Du moins, qu'il avait fait ce dont il avait souvent eu envie. Prendre le stratège dans ses bras, regarder à nouveau l'espace céleste sans voir le temps défiler, puis oublier le reste. L'épéiste s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'y avait qu'avec le tacticien que cela pouvait se passer ainsi.

Parce qu'il désirait cette proximité... Car son attachement envers lui était puissant et sincère. Ike n'arrivait pas à mettre le mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, plutôt inexpérimenté dans ce genre de domaine. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait se laisser guider par son instinct, sans trop réfléchir.

Et il n'avait qu'un désir. Retourner dans sa chambre et y trouver le mage. L'écouter râler dés le matin sur tel ou tel chose qu'il n'aimait pas et se ne retenait en rien pour le dire. Puis ensuite ils mangeraient ensemble, prépareraient leurs affaires. Soren lui demanderait quinze fois s'il n'a rien oublié, il répondrait toujours sereinement avec un sourire auquel le garçon rougirait.

Bercée par cette douce pensée, Ike accosta une servante pour lui demander un plateau bien garni. Si Soren ne mangeait pas sa part, il finirait les restes! Le commandant se rappela qu'il devait voir la reine, aussi demanda-t-il qu'elle l'apporte dans la chambre de Soren. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que la demoiselle découvre le jeune mage dans son lit, les ragots iraient bon train, et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir d'embêtements.

Il salua rapidement ses petites troupes et alla trouver la reine. La moitié d'entre eux lui répondit à peine, bien trop occuper à papoter et ragoter à propos du bal. Mia, Néphénie et Calill semblait avoir une conversation très animée.

« Et là je lui dis, Damoiseau, mon mari est juste là, tenez-vous vraiment à repartir de cette fête en un seul morceau?

-Et alors? S'impatienta l'épéiste.

La blonde sourit.

-En voyant la musculature de mon Largo, cette lavette est devenue blanc comme un linge! Ensuite il n'a plus essayé de me séduire.

-Ne t'en plains pas, j'ai l'impression de faire fuir les hommes moi, soupira la milicienne. Peut-être suis-je trop masculine?

-Meuuh non, la contredit Mia, et puis va tu as de la chance. Toi tu n'as pas finie pleine et tu ne t'es pas réveiller à côté de l'un de tes compagnons d'arme ce matin!

Les deux femmes firent les yeux ronds, et la lancière parut inquiète quant au nom de « l'heureux » poivrot.

-Alors qui? Questionna la magicienne d'une voix mielleuse.

-Benh... C'est Shinon... Je me suis réveillée avant lui, heureusement. J'espère qu'il ne se souvient de rien!

-Il ne te plait pas? S'enquit l'autre guerrière.

Mia se frotta le sommet du crâne.

-Disons que je n'aime pas trop les mauvais garçons! Enfin, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir profité de cette nuit particulière. Elle se tourna vers Boyd et sa nouvelle conquête.

Juste à côté de Calill, Mist s'était rapprocher sur le banc et écoutait d'une oreille.

-Oh je vois, tu veux dire, qu'il a vraiment... hésita la tenancière.

-Je le crois bien, dit l'épéiste. Quand un homme fait le fier comme un coq de cette façon, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir!

A ces mots, un bruit de martellement résonna dans la pièce. En levant la tête, les mercenaires purent apercevoir la sœur du commandant, quitter la salle à toute allure, le regard bas.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant, conscientes d'avoir gaffées. Le guerrier lui, ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

Mia posa ses coudes sur la table.

-La pauvre quand même.

-C'est vrai, je croyais pourtant qu'ils flirtaient ensemble, admit Néphénie.

-Oui mais Boyd est plus âgé... Et aussi plus lourdaud, expliqua la sage. Tout ce qui intéresse ce genre de type est de perdre leur pucelage le plus tôt possible avec une demoiselle expérimentée.

-Cette idée est effrayante! J'espère que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça! S'exclama la milicienne l'air effrayée.

-Mais non, la rassura son amie, et d'ailleurs je puis affirmer que Mist craque aussi sur un mercenaire qui n'est pas du tout de la trempe de Boyd.

-Vraiment?

Mia opina.

-Ce serait même plutôt son opposée. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaît depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un de calme... Posé, plutôt froid.

Les deux autres affichèrent la même expression de pure surprise au même moment. Les yeux tout écarquillés!

-Non, tu veux dire que c'est... »

oxoxoxo

« Soren, tu es réveillé? Questionna doucement le chef des mercenaires tout en s'introduisant dans la chambre avec son plateau sur les bras.

Le mage était en train de nouer ses bottes, assit sur le lit. Il leva la tête en direction de son ami et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Ca va, à part que l'alcool ne me réussit pas. Qu'elle heure il doit être! Bon sang! Moi qui suis toujours si matinal.

-Bah ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons pas vraiment de choses à faire aujourd'hui, déclara son ami en posant le petit-déjeuner sur le lit. Puis il s'assit derrière le mage qui se retourna.

-Pourquoi es-tu allé chercher à manger? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-Bien...hésita Ike, je pensais que ce serait bien qu'on mange ensemble... Tout les deux... L'épéiste se surpris même à rougir légèrement.

-Oh... C'est gentil. Il, il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine!

-Mais ça ne m'embête pas du tout! Au contraire, sers-toi!

Le magicien resta quelques secondes interdit, partagé entre la joie et la gêne, sans se douter que le commandant se trouvait dans le même état.

-Hum bon. Le sage se résolu à prendre ce qui se trouvait devant lui, c'est à dire une grappe de raison. Ike lui, attaqua directement le pain et la coppa.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement dans cette atmosphère plutôt pesante, que l'épéiste se décida de briser en osant prendre la parole.

-Tu... Heu…

Tu as bien dormi?

-Hein? Heu oui fort bien... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin? Tu as pu aller discuter avec d'anciennes recrues de l'armée?

Ike secoua la tête.

-J'avais à faire. Tu vois, il fallait que je voie la reine afin de lui rendre mon titre de noblesse, et donc le sceau qui en fait foi.

Soren ouvrit grand les yeux et laissa même tomber les fruits de ses mains lorsqu'il entendit ces propos. Ce qu'il avait désespéré d'entendre un jour, depuis qu'Ike s'était mis au service d'Elincia pendant la reconstruction du pays.

-... Ike...

Le bretteur sourit, et ramassa la grappe de raisin, puis parla tout en l'examinant.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que ça n'est pas trop tôt! Enfin, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je sais où est ma place et elle n'est sûrement pas ici. Il regarda Soren. Tu n'es pas d'accords?

Le mage réfléchit à ce qu'il allait répondre et finit par admettre ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Quand tu étais là, je ne pouvais plus être à tes côtés alors que j'ai promis d'y rester, et de ne jamais t'abandonner.

Ike ressentit une agréable chaleur se répandre en lui par ces mots dits. Il sourit, un peu stupidement admettons, et lui tendit la grappe de raisin.

-Bien sûr, se contredit alors Soren, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait ça, seulement parce que je ne le voulais pas, et dans ton intérêt.

Ike soupira.

-Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça! Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

-C'était donc vrai ? S'exclama le jeune mage désappointé.

-N… Non ! Enfin bien sûr que je savais que ça allait te faire plaisir, mais cette situation m'arrange aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'impression qu'à cause de toi je fais les mauvais choix, que je ne suis pas libre ?

*Oui… C'est un peu cette impression que j'ai eu…* Songea le stratège, incapable de laisser échapper de telles paroles. Il baissa la tête, blessé et conscient d'avoir blessé, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi je fais toujours tout de travers ? Questionna-t-il sans grande volonté. L'épéiste le vit et en fut peiné de chagrin véritable.

-Ne dis pas ça… Je t'en prie.

Il s'avança lentement vers lui et prit sa main droite, puis l'autre et son cœur entier.

Les lèvres d'Ike furent rapidement pressées un peu durement contre les siennes. Et là... Le choc! La révélation! La surprise totale! L'Apocalypse!

Oui, enfin c'était son premier baiser quoi... Quand même! Et jamais il n'aurait pensé que le bretteur agirait de la sorte. Parfois, Soren pensait plutôt qu'il était dure genre à croire que les bébés sont amenés par les cigognes.

Pour le moment, le jeune garçon ne pensait pas à ça. Les lèvres d'Ike lui parurent étrangères un instant, et il jugea que l'angle choisi pour poser sa bouche contre la sienne n'était pas le plus pratique. Pourtant c'était si... agréable, et il se sentait vraiment bien du fait que ce baiser représentait toute l'importance qu'il avait…. Sans doute pour l'épéiste. Enfin il l'espérait. Il espérait bien que le bretteur n'avait pas agis complètement au hasard. Lorsque cette idée s'imposa comme véridique dans son esprit, le mage recula rapidement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, comme si cela n'était assez pas évident.

Ike cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme un éveillé, cherchant durant un trop long lapse de temps ce qu'il devait répondre. Bien trop long puisque l'on vint toquer à la porte avant qu'il ne pût le faire.

-Ike ? Tu es là, c'est Titania. Les autres sont prêts à partir.

-Ha, nous-JE, j'arrive !

-Très bien, nous allons seller les chevaux.

Les deux mercenaires entendirent des bruits de pas s'éloigner, mais aucun ne put briser le silence qui vint peser entre deux juste après.

Finalement, ce fut Soren qui prit l'initiative de couper court à cette absence de conversation en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Je vais prendre mes affaires, à tout de suite.

-Ok… »

Lorsque le mage disparut derrière la porte, Ike ne put que soupirer profondément en contemplant le vide que son ami avait laissé ailleurs que dans la chambre.

oxoxoxo

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le groupe de mercenaire avait quitté Melior et son luxe. Maintenant, ils allaient reprendre leur travail entre galères financières et combats. Cependant, le voyage ne s'annonçait pas non plus de tout repos.

« Attends, après le bois c'est par où ? Questionna Rolf qui avait décidément bien du mal à se repérer sur la carte.

Oscar la lui retira des mains en passant à côté de lui.

-Allez donne ça, c'est moi qui vais guider le groupe à partir de maintenant.

-Mais tu as dis que je devais m'entraîner !

-Oui, mais nous perdre, non. On est tous presser de regagner le fort. Bon alors, on doit aller vers Illange.

-Illange ? S'enquit Mist. C'est pas la ville près de Quéven sur la route de Prefontaine ?

-Non, tu confonds, fit une voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent le tacticien, véritable atlas vivant incarné.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Illange c'est près de Berserac sur la route de Luneville.

-C'est pas un peu trop à l'est ? Tenta l'archer.

-Non, à l'est Castellac et le grand bois d'Aigrefeuille.

-Ha j'y suis déjà aller, affirma l'adulte. J'ai fais mes classes près de cet endroit, à Armes.

-Armes ? C'est le nom ?

-Oui Rolf. Il y a même Armée comme village, mais je ne sais plus trop où c'est.

-Nord de Bourg-la-Reine, 2 lieux de Montrésor sur la route de Sainte-Flaive-des-Loups.

Mist et Rolf le fixèrent, impressionnés. Avec lui, ils ne risquaient pas de se perdre. Après quoi Oscar et son frère continuèrent leur discussion sur les villes et leurs noms insolites, tandis que Mist allait rejoindre Titania à l'arrière.

Soren lâcha un léger soupir et décala sa monture afin de s'isoler un peu. Seulement.

-Impressionnant, comme d'habitude. Le stratège sursauta légèrement, à sa droite se trouvait à présent le commandant de la troupe. Mauvais plan.

-C'est juste de la mémoire. Déclara-t-il sans regarder son ami.

-Si tu le dis… Ike posa une main sur son épaule. Soren s'il te plait, j'aurais à te parler lorsqu'on sera rentré.

Le mage se sentit rougir comme une courtisane à confesse. Et là, son humeur changea du tout au tout. Il n'en voulait plus à Ike d'avoir fait ce geste apparemment inconsidéré, ni de ne pas l'avoir retenu lorsqu'il avait décidé de partir. Oui car ce selon lui, cela aurais justifié le baiser et il aurait eu droit à une explication… Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme une fille à présent !

Quoiqu'il en soit, lui aussi voulait savoir ce que l'épéiste avait à dire, même tout de suite maintenant ! Il se retourna vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme suspendu à ses lèvres. Ike le regarda avec douceur et-

-Grand-frère ! Rolf a lâché la carte et elle s'est envolée devant !

Le pauvre commandant poussa un soupir silencieux et s'excusa auprès du mage.

-J'arrive !

Là-dessus il partit au trot. Soren expira lui aussi, évacuant sa tension. Avoir ce genre de conversation avec le jeune homme lui était aussi difficile et éprouvant que d'attendre le résultat d'une bataille dont il avait élaboré la stratégie.

Ne se sentant pas très bien depuis le départ du château il resta donc en arrière, profitant du calme, jusqu'à ce que Mist vienne le voir d'elle-même. Que lui voulait-elle ?

-Heu... Ca va ? Questionna-t-elle timidement.

- ? Mist on se connait depuis notre tendre enfance, pourquoi m'adresses-tu la parole comme si j'étais un étranger ?

La châtaine baissa les yeux, les joues roses, ce que bien sûr le mage ne remarqua pas.

-Enfaite, j'aimerais te parler d'un truc… Ca va pas ?

-Hein, si si. Mentit Soren en se frottant brièvement les tempes. Quel truc ?

-Bah… Je peux pas t'en parler là enfaite.

*Après le frère, la sœur, décidément c'est de famille.* Songea le tacticien en soupirant.*

Un plus loin, Boyd observait la conversation du coin de l'œil, l'air soucieux.

-Tss, pourquoi elle lui parle, grommela-t-il. Hey mais aaaah !

-Boyd ! Cria Mia.

La plupart des mercenaires eurent juste le temps de voir le guerrier pris dans un nœud coulant que plusieurs flèches d'abattirent sur eux. Les chevaux hennirent et celui de Titania se cabra, la faisant tomber ! Shinon s'arma en deux temps trois mouvements et chercha l'archer ennemi en fonction du point de projection. Quand à Mia, elle coupa la corde qui étranglait Boyd. Le jeune homme toussa en se prenant la gorge.

-Ca va ? Demanda Rhys.

-Reste en arrière ! Lui cria Ike en descendant de sa monture. Toi aussi Mist ! Soren protège-là !

Bien qu'en désaccords avec cette décision, le mage opina. Et fit reculer sa monture, la guérisseuse l'imitant. Les deux s'armèrent par précaution.

Un nouveau cri survint. Des fourrées cette-fois. Shinon avait eut le tireur brigand. Ike fit un signe de la main à ses compagnons.

-Oscar, Néphénie, Mia, Gatorie, avec moi ! Shinon tu nous couvres !

L'autre agréa d'un signe de tête et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois

Rhys s'occupa alors de Titania et Boyd. Rolf quand à lui, calmait les montures.

-Je pense qu'on peut se rapprocher maintenant. Suggéra le demi-laguz à la soigneuse. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, les deux jeunes furent assommés par un gourdin. Deux brigands s'était séparés de leur groupe pour les prendre à revers. Ainsi, ils purent aisément enlever la paire sans être vus. Rolf ne remarqua leur disparition qu'après avoir réunis tous les chevaux.

-Bon sang mais-mais… IKE ! IIIIIIIKE !

Alerter par l'appel si hystérique du petit archer, les mercenaires partis à l'assaut revinrent. Le capitaine du groupe constata avant leur arrivée, le drame qui c'était produit. Puis Rhys, puis tous les autres.

-Oh non… Souffla le prêtre, craignant d'avance la réaction de leur chef.

-Ouf, on est là. Une partie d'entre s'est enf-… L'épéiste vit leur expression déconfite, même effarée et ne tarda pas à comprendre en apercevant les deux montures sans cavalier à l'arrière. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il perdit soudainement toute notion de flegme et de bienséance.

-MERDE !

Il jeta violemment son arme à terre et s'approcha des deux chevaux d'un pas lent et trainant. Ses pupilles dilatées se promenaient sur le corps des bêtes, puis le sol jusqu'à la forêt. Dans l'herbe, il trouva un grimoire du vent que le mage avait probablement du laisser tomber pendant l'enlèvement. Il le ramassa et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-Mist et Soren ! Ils ont enlevés Mist et Soren. Il les toisa du regard. Vous quatre étiez là, Rhys, Titania, Boys, Rolf. Et vous n'avez rien fait !

La voix et le regard du commandant les faisait presque trembler. Seule son ainée osa prendre la parole.

-Nous étions désemparés, et pas assez sur nos gardes …

-On est désolé… Marmonna le petit frère de Boyd.

Ike se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lui cracher à la figure. Il déposa le tome dans l'une des fontes d'un cheval et prit silencieusement son épée.

-Allons les chercher Ike ! Nous allons les retrouver ! Assura Oscar en se remettant en selle.

-Je viens aussi ! Déclara Titania. Nous devons les sauver !

-Allons-y tous ! Déclara Mia avec vigueur.

-Non. Quelqu'un doit aller surveiller le fort et ramener les chevaux. Indiqua le clerc.

-Je… Je vais le faire. Dit Rolf. Rhys, vient aussi, tu n'es pas très bon cavalier.

-Hum tu as raison.

-Ike… Il faut y aller. L'encouragea Néphénie. Maintenant. Il faut en profiter tant qu'ils sont encore dans les parages !

L'épéiste cessa alors de regarder dans le vide et hocha vivement la tête.

-D'accord. Dit-il d'une voix sourde. S'ils leur arrivaient du mal, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Au grand jamais ! »

oxoxoxo

Un mal de crâne terrible et le dos en compote, voilà avec quelles douleurs se réveilla Soren après plusieurs heures d'inconscience. Il se redressa comme il put, et cracha de la terre.

*Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?* Il fit pour se masser les tempes, mais constata avec surprise que ses poignets étaient liés. Il fronça les sourcils. Ca ne présageait rien de bon !

« Soren tu es réveillé ! S'exclama une voix féminine à proximité. Le stratège leva immédiatement la tête et aperçut Mist en face de lui, elle aussi ligotée. La jeune fille était en proie à une peur certaine, il vit sur son visage qu'elle avait pleuré. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Mist, tu vas bien ?

La cavalière opina avec peut de conviction.

-Nous n'étions pas sur nos gardes. Des brigands nous on enlevés. Réalisa le garçon tout en parcourant la sombre pièce du regard. Les murs étaient en bois, sale et poussiéreux. Il n'y avait pas de plancher, pas de lumières, rien. Un bruit de fond un peu lointain, probablement leurs ravisseurs.

-Mais pourquoi nous ? Et comment savaient-ils qu'on passerait par là ? Ils avaient prévu leur coup !

S'exclama l'épéiste.

-Du calme. Le fait que se soit nous est peut-être un simple hasard, supposa Soren, pour le moment toujours serein, mais oui, ils avaient tout prévu. Cependant, ses propos n'avaient pas l'air de rassurer la sœur d'Ike. Celui-ci devait d'ailleurs être mort d'inquiétude. Où s'il ne l'était pas, il devait surtout s'en vouloir terriblement.

Soren devait rapidement trouver un moyen de les sortir d'ici. Le mental de la soigneuse ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et il aurait besoin de son aide pour les sauver tous les deux.

*Mais si quelqu'un doit être sauvé en premier, ce sera elle.* Se résolu le mage, déterminé. Jamais il ne permettrait que le moindre mal lui soit fait. Une si bonne et pure personne, et la sœur d'Ike qui plus est. Il devait la sortir de là !

Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte tourna violemment sur ses gonds, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

-Quelle belle prise nous avons là. Susurra l'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Deux jeunes pucelles. Il ricana en dévisageant le tacticien, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Il était grand, assez musclé, les cheveux roux en batailles. Plutôt bien apprêté et visiblement sûr de lui. Ca, ce n'était pas du brigand de bas étage, ces types là étaient des as dans leur domaine. Soren en aurait mis sa main à couper. Le mage attaqua tout de suite, histoire de mesurer le tempérament du ravisseur.

-J'aurais dis trois pour ma par. Siffla le demi-laguz avec un mauvais sourire. L'homme cessa tout de suite de rire et l'empoigna par le col de sa tunique. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de le toiser de son regard le plus venimeux, enfin il parla d'un ton mielleux.

-Je te conseille de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec moi, tacticien. Oui, je sais qui tu es, c'est toi que nous voulions. La fillette n'est qu'un supplément. Enfin, mes amis seront ravis de jouer avec elle !

-Non ! Lâcha Mist en se refrognant sur elle-même. Soren grinça des dents.

-Ne la touchez pas ! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne la touchez pas !

-Oh, il me donne des ordres maintenant, comme c'est charmant. Il lui pinça fermement la joue.

-Tchh !

Non content d'être traité de la sorte, Soren lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le bandit grimaça sur le moment et lui répondit par un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le mage cria sa douleur.

-Soren ! Hurla Mist.

-Ha, c'est Soren ton p'tit nom ? Oh allez viens, je suis sûr que mes amis voudrons bien s'amuser avec toi.

-Laissez-le je vous en prie ! Implora la jeune fille en se relevant.

-Ferme-là ! Remercie-moi déjà de ne pas laisser mes collègues s'occuper de toi. Il empoigna Soren par les cheveux. J'ai envie de papoter avec celui-ci.

A cette vision, la mercenaire eut les larmes aux yeux, craignant pour le sort de son compagnon de toujours.

-Soren ! Cria-t-elle alors que la porte se referma sur sa détresse.

L'homme traina son prisonnier jusque dans la pièce principale ou était réuni d'autres bandits de la même trempe. Ceux-ci, vautré sur de vieux meubles, empestaient l'alcool et l'herbe à pipe. Ils se mirent à brailler et ricaner lorsqu'ils aperçurent les deux arrivants.

L'un des bandits héla son camarade.

-Hassaleh ! Ramènes-y le un peu par là qu'on admire notre trophée ! Ha ! Ha !

-T'inquiète Cymbae. Il amena Soren au milieu de ces ours. Le jeune garçon se laissa faire.

-Hey, il se débat pas beaucoup !

*Pas question de vous faire ce plaisir.* Pensa le stratège sans baisser les yeux. Certains se mirent à siffler.

-Regardez-moi ça, c'est qu'il nous tiendrait tête ! Fit l'un des bandits en se levant. Il fit signe à Hassaleh de lâcher le garçon et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

-Perse, va chercher Spika. Ordonna-t-il. On a besoin de savoir…

-Très bien ! Un des brigands se détacha du groupe et sortit de la pièce.

Cymbae s'approcha du tacticien, l'observant avec cruauté.

-Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi nous avons cherché à te kidnapper ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que des hommes aussi stupides que vous ne peuvent qu'avoir de stupides motivations.

-Toi ! Grommela l'autre. Il saisit la dague à sa ceinture et lui érafla la joue. Mais Soren ne faiblit pas et laissa le liquide chaud s'écouler sur son visage sans rien dire.

-Faites attention, il est coriace. Se moqua le roux. Tu pourrais bien le tuer sans le vouloir.

-Tsss, sale peste ! Attends un peu !

-Oh, du calme, on a plus intelligent à faire pour le moment ! Lui rappela un des voleurs.

-C'est bon Stérope !

Hassaleh se racla la gorge et se plaça au centre du groupe, puis enfonça son pied dans le dos du stratège.

-Ouch !

-Booooon. Soren, nous on sait qui tu es. La plupart des paysans n'adulent que les leaders des armées, comme le commandant Ike. Mais nous, nous savons très bien que le stratège est l'élément clé d'une victoire. C'est pour ça que… Il attrapa Soren par sa tunique et le hissa vers lui. On t'a capturé. Je suis sûr que de nombreux chefs militaires ou indépendantistes paieraient une fortune pour acquérir le stratège qui mena l'armée de la princesse à la victoire !

-Si vous croyez que je vais mettre mon talent au service de n'importe qui ! S'insurgea le mage.

-Oh mais tu n'auras pas le choix je t'assure.

-Je préfèrerais mourir !

-Qui te parle de mourir ?

Les autres brigands s'éclaffèrent bruyamment. Soren, impuissant, sentait la peur s'insuffler lentement en lui. Et pourtant, il avait connu bien des situations périlleuses. De plus il sentait aussi la nausée qu'il avait eut dans la matinée revenir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

-Puis si on ne trouve pas d'acheteurs de ce genre, il y a toujours à Bégnion de vieux marquis ayant besoin de jeunes éphèbes à leur service ! Lança Stérope en tapant sur l'épaule de l'un de ses camarades. Le maître du vent fit une grimace de dégoût et jura entre ses dents.

-Avant ça, il y a une chose dont on doit être sûr. Dit Hassaleh en forçant le plus jeune à s'asseoir par terre.

A ces mots, Perse arriva dans la salle, accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Soren ne se souvenait pas d'avoir rencontrer une fille avec une telle chevelure, mais son visage lui était étrangement familier. Mais où l'avait-il vu ?

-Haa, Spika ma chérie, viens un peu par ici. Ordonna le roux en lui faisant signe. La brune obéit docilement, semblant totalement inexpressive à première vue.

-Allez ! Allez j'ai besoin de savoir ! Il s'empressa de l'amener en face du garçon. Tu vois ce signe sur son front ?

Soren tressaillit. Il avait deviné ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir la vérité.

-Entendu…

Elle se tint devant le mage, silencieuse. Celui-ci serra les dents. Si cette fille était effectivement une marquée et qu'elle le révélait, ces types n'allaient sans doute pas apprécier. D'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle à leur service si ils détestaient effectivement les marqués ?

*Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les trouver…* Se dit le stratège. *…Qu-Quelque chose ne va pas !*

Le mage avait soudain l'impression que son cœur était comprimé et que ses entrailles demandaient à sortir. Il émit un gémissement de douleur et s'effondra parterre, créant la stupeur parmi les brigands.

-Hey, crèves pas t'es notre gagne pain ! S'exclama Hassaleh en se précipitant vers lui. Spika, dis-le moi vite !

-… Non, c'est un charmeur d'esprit.

-Aaah, un charmeur d'esprit, ronronna-t-il en caressant le front du stratège. Tu vas te vendre plus cher que prévu. Spika, soigne-le, peut importe ce qu'il a !

-Oui. »

Soren tenta de se redresser sans succès.

*Elle lui a mentit… Pourquoi ?* Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle il songea avant de s'évanouir.

oxoxoxo

« Ils ne sont pas au nord ! Affirma Titania en descendant de sa monture.

Oscar s'approcha d'elle et lui tandis sa gourde. La rousse l'accepta avec plaisir.

-Il fait presque nuit… Je suis inquiet. Admit le lancier visiblement anxieux. S'ils leur arrivent quelque chose…

-Ne pense pas à ça ! Nous allons les retrouver. Mais maintenant nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. De toute façon je suis sûr que les ravisseurs les garderons en vie et demanderons une rançon. Sinon ils les auraient tués dans la forêt.

-Tu dois avoir raison, mais reste à convaincre Ike… »

oxoxoxo

« Soren… Soren tu vas bien ?

-Hmmmm….

-Ah, tu es réveillé ! Merci Déesse !

Le mage remua un peu, puis ouvrit chaque œil l'un après l'autre. Tout était embrumé dans son esprit. L'enlèvement, l'humiliation des bandits, sa crise… Pourquoi était-il malade au faite ? Quoique pour le moment, il se sentait mieux, même si la fatigue était toujours là.

-Soren tu as dormis pendant un jour entier !

-Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

-Oui, tu as eu une forte fièvre, mais la fille du groupe t'a soigné.

-Bon sang de bonsoir mais c'est… Quelle heure est-il ?

-Les bandits sont en train de manger je crois. Donc je dirais midi.

-Bon sang, ça fait presque deux jours qu'on est là ! On n'a toujours pas été retrouvés… Merde… Mist, ils ne t'on rien fait j'espère ?

La châtaine lui répondit, embarrassée.

-Ils ont voulu que je leur fasse à manger, et certains se sont montrer vraiment horribles avec moi…

-Les ordures… Ragea-t-il les poings serrés.

-Ils ont dis qu'il voulait me vendre à un marchand d'esclaves ! Continua-t-elle en tremblant. Soren, dis-moi que tu as un plan, une idée…

-Je… Réfléchit-il. Ah !

-Soren ?

Le mage rassembla toute ses forces et se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Ce qui ne fut pas aisé car cette fois ils étaient pieds et poings liés. Mist rougit visiblement, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

-Ils sont en train de manger, c'est bien ça que tu as dis ?

-Heu oui-oui !

-Bon, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le sortir la dernière fois.

Il se rassit et ramena ses jambes vers lui. Lentement, il parvint à extirper du bout des doigts un petit couteau planqué derrière un morceau de cuir rajouté dans sa botte. Les lèvres de la jeune épéiste s'étirèrent en un sourire, ses yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Une idée de Sothe, sourit le stratège. Les mages sont ceux qui sont le plus facilement capturable.

-Soren tu… Tu es génial !

-Hum, merci, répondit-il gêné. Bon laisse-moi couper tes liens.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait, la jeune fille le contempla avec tendresse. Soren pouvait donc se démener pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ike, en faisant passer la survie de quelqu'un avant la sienne. Non, il n'était décidément pas le garçon froid et calculateur qu'on disait qu'il était. En ce moment Mist le trouvait… Beau et courageux tout simplement. Malgré son teint maladif, la sueur de son front.

Elle pouvait sentir sa détermination, son affection. Sans lui, elle aurait déjà sombré dans la panique.

-J'ai vu que le bois du mur du fond était assez pourri, il manque des lames, on devrait pouvoir sortir par là.

Mist sourit encore plus.

-Soren…

-Oui ?

Il finit de couper la corde qui entravait les chevilles de la guerrière et la retira.

-Je... Je-

-Attends !

Mist l'interrogea du regarda alors qu'il semblait tendre l'oreille.

-Des bruits de pas ! Ils ont dû finir de manger, ils vont sûrement venir par ici ! Vite lève-toi !

-Mais-Mais non ! Attends je ne peux pas te laisser là !

-Mist je t'ordonne de partir d'ici ! Sauve-toi je m'en sortirais !

La châtaine le saisit par les épaules, au bord des larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner en sachant ce qu'il risquait. Non ! Pourquoi elle s'en sortirait si lui….

-Je ne peux pas te laisser là, je tiens trop à toi !

-Ah, ce n'est pas le moment Mist !... Les bruits de pas se rapprochent ! Dépêche-toi où tout cela n'aura servit à rien ! Tu dois survivre Mist ! Pour ton frère !

-Et… Et pour toi ?

-… Pour moi aussi Mist.

Dans la seconde qui suivit cette phrase, l'épéiste qui avait finalement laissé couler ses larmes, s'arma de tout le courage qui lui restait afin de garder du sage, un souvenir impérissable. Et par ce simple geste, lui montrer toute l'importance qu'il avait a ses yeux, et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu lui avouer avant. La situation seule avait rendu cet acte possible.

Lorsque les lèvres de la soigneuse quittèrent celles du mage, celui-ci resta à peine surprit, le temps d'un battement de cœur. La menace pesait.

-Vole-leur un des chevaux, et va-t-en. Tu es une bonne cavalière.

Ce fut à contrecœur que Mist se mit debout et donna un coup de pied dans les planches tordues afin de se créer une petite issue.

-Reviens-nous Soren !

Puis elle disparue. Le tacticien poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

-Hey, t'as pas entendu un bruit ? Fit-on derrière la porte.

-Hein ?

-Mais ouais j'ai pas rêvé enfin…

La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut l'esclandre.

-Putin ! La fille ! Cria Cymbae. Hassaleh apparut juste derrière lui et constata également l'absence de la mercenaire.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il s'avança dans la pièce. Il vit le couteau, et Soren avec un petit sourire satisfait accroché au visage.

-Fils de- …Tiens ! Il lui envoya son pied dans les côtes. Le mage retint une plainte et se retrouva à nouveau le nez dans la terre.

-Chef ! Y a un des chevaux qui a disparu ! Alerta Stérope en courant vers eux.

-Allez à sa poursuite bon-sang ! C'est la fille qui s'est échappé avec ! Si elle rejoint les mercenaires, ils sauront notre position !

-Bien chef !

-Pas sûr quand même, notre repère n'est pas si facile que ça à trouver. Fit remarquer Cymbae.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Il s'adressa au mage. Quand à toi, si on la retrouve pas, tu vas passez un sale quart d'heure, et je me fous d'abîmer la marchandise ! Il ramassa le petit objet d'acier et sortit de la pièce en râlant. »

Soren ne dit rien. Au moins, Mist était sauve. C'était le principal. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas moisir ici, enfin il aurait bien le temps d'imaginer une stratégie pour s'en sortir, même si ça devait prendre du temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, les ravisseurs partis à poursuite de Mist revinrent bredouilles. Du moins, à ce que pouvait entendre Soren à travers les murs. Cette fois la jeune fille était sauve. Cette nouvelle, la meilleure depuis ces quelques jours.

Il repensa à ce baiser donné par la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le laisser, sans savoir ce qu'il allait devenir de lui, la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à faire était de lui avouer ses sentiments. Stupide…

*Enfaite… Je suis juste jaloux… Je crois…*

Pourtant c'était la timide Mist… La fragile Mist ! Il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait changé. Elle aussi n'était plus tout à fait la même.

Bien que ses sentiments ne fusses pas réciproque, cette marque d'affection le touchait profondément, lui qui avait fini par croire à l'idée général qu'on avait de lui. Un être froid et détestable. Seul Ike avait su lui révéler toute sa beauté. Enfin non, il y avait Mist aussi. Tel frère tel sœur hein.

Le mage sourit.

Hélas cela ne dura pas bien vite alors qu'Hasseleh rentrait dans la pièce comme une tornade.

Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui et s'approcha lentement du mage avec l'air de celui qui a envie de faire mal…

« A cause de toi j'ai perdu pas mal d'argent.

Soren tenta de reculer comme il put, mais il ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Le roux se jeta sur lui comme une furie et le fit s'étaler de tout son long, l'écrasant à moitié. Il l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui colla son poing dans a mâchoire.

-Gnnn…

-Tu mériterais bien que je te coupe une oreille, mais je tiens quand même à ma marchandise. On ne joue pas de tour à Constel sans en payer le prix.

Soren crachota du sang, ne pouvant se débattre. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire le plaisir de crier au secours ou de se plaindre.

-Alors tu n'appelles pas à l'aide ? Questionna-t-il en se penchant un plus vers lui. Tu penses que je vais me lasser et arrêter ? Tu me connais bien mal. Il fit comme s'il allait l'embrasser, puis lui mordit profondément la lèvre. Là, Soren ne put retenir un cri de douleur, et plusieurs larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Des larmes de douleurs, mais de fureur aussi. Contre cet homme bien sûr, et contre lui-même qui était si impuissant !

*Ike…*

-Et ce n'est que le début…

-Non, c'est la fin.

A ces mots, Hasseleh s'étrangla de douleur. Le mage écarquilla les yeux. Au même instant, une pointe aiguisée ressortait du vendre de son agresseur dans une fleur écarlate. Les yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba lourdement sur le côté, révélant son assassin qui n'hésita pas à le pousser plus loin pour dégager le stratège. Un ange passa. Le plus jeune n'osait rien dire tant sa stupéfaction et sa frayeur étaient grandes. Son souffle était rauque, ses tremblements encore visibles. Et ils ne cessaient pas, même face à son sauveur.

-… Ca va ? »

Car même si l'ennemi était mort. Lui était bien plus subtile…. Bien plus dangereux…

A suivre…

* * *

Désolée pour l'attente vraiment T T moi aussi j'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir continuer ma fic à cause du travail (qui me démotivait de toute autre activité). Le chap 9 est en cours je vous le dis tout de suite, normalement ce chapitre n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter là. Mais au final ça aurait été trop long pour un chapitre. Donc ça vous fait un mini suspense (sauf pour les plus malins qui auront déjà deviné qui est le sauveur d'Ike, en même temps c'est pas dur XD). Parlons des voleurs. Vous aurez pu remarquer qu'ils portent chacun un nom d'étoile. D'où le nom de leur groupe Constel (constellation). C'est un groupe de bandits expérimentés (genre super réseau à la série us). Mais quelle est leur but ça, vous le saurez plus tard. Pourquoi Soren est-il malade (oui il aurait déjà du l'être un peu avec Ike mais j'ai oublié de l'écrire). Je peux vous dire simplement que ça à un rapport avec un détail du chapitre précédent. Si vous devinez ça, vous devinerez aussi qui est Spika.

o/ Maintenant champagne, c'était le premier baiser *o*. J'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène, et j'ai aussi aimé écrire celle avec Mist (disons que c'était plus poignant et peut-être inattendu). Maintenant je vais m'amuser avec le nouveau personnage qui va mettre coeur et esprit de Soren à rude épreuve.

Gnéhéhé


	9. Le veilleur

Chapitre 9 : Le veilleur

* * *

« Tu pourrais me répondre au moins. Enfin bref... Lève-toi, nous devons partir.

Encore totalement stupéfait parce qui venait de se passer et par l'apparition de son nouvel homologue, Soren était sans-voix. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire en premier lieu. De toute façon il n'en eut pas le temps car son sauveur le saisit fermement par le bras pour le faire se relever.

Une poigne de fer et un regard d'acier… Soren sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Gronda l'autre tout en rengainant son épée.

Le mage cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, de nouveau conscient de la situation. Malgré l'urgence de celle-ci, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Comprendre ce que l'homme faisait ici et comment il l'avait trouvé.

Alors qu'il était tiré sans ménagement vers la sortie, un nom s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Stefan.

-Tu te souviens de moi, comme je suis flatté. Grinça le plus vieux.

-Je… Stefan… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici Déesse ? S'exclama le magicien en constatant le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans le mess. Il força l'homme à s'arrêter et observa la scène les yeux grands ouverts. Les corps des ravisseurs, écorchés, transpercés de toutes parts jonchaient le sol et les meubles, les imbibant de leur fluide vital. Il tourna la tête vers l'épéiste, l'air à la fois effrayé et désappointé.

-C-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de les tuer, surtout comme ça ! C'est un carnage abominable ! Ca ne te ressemble pas !

Stefan haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers lui et répondit froidement :

-Je n'ai que faire de ceux qui pourchassent nos semblables comme du gibier. D'ailleurs, ces mots ne te ressemblent pas non plus. Tu es plutôt le genre de personne à tuer un adversaire de sang-froid s'il menace ta vie même quand tu sais que tu peux l'épargner.

-Etais !

-Vraiment ? Tu m'en voies ravi.

-Comment peux-tu prendre ça aussi légèrement je… Je…

Soren vacilla un instant avant d'être étreint fermement par son semblable. La fatigue et la colère accumulé commençait à avoir raison de toute sa volonté.

-Cesse de parler, surtout pour dire des inutilités.

-Lâche-moi…

-Ca non, tu n'iras nulle part sans mon consentement. Déclara l'épéiste, parvenant enfin à emmener le sage hors de ces murs. Il le guida jusqu'à sa monture, patientant calmement derrière un buisson. Rien qu'à son attirail colorée, on pouvait deviner que son propriétaire n'était pas de la région. Il aurait bien sortit une de ses remarques cinglantes qu'il maîtrisait bien, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Stefan le hissa sur la selle que recouvrait plusieurs tapis. Puis à son tour, monta sur le quadrupèdes, juste derrière lui.

-Tiens-toi bien à la crinière, et je te laisse les étriers. Indiqua le plus âgé.

-Comment vas-tu faire sans?

-Je sais même monter à crue figure-toi.

-Hm…

Stefan soupira profondément, empoignant les rênes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'essaie pas de me montrer aussi fantastique à tes yeux que ce cher Ike.

-Pardon? »

Le guerrier fit un sourire moqueur, ce stratège était décidément trop prévisible. Vraiment, il s'amusait de l'asticoter. Cependant, il y avait plus urgent à faire que de lui envoyer des piques. Ainsi, donna de l'allure à son cheval pour quitter la forêt.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure de chevauchée, les deux hommes arrivèrent à une auberge un peu isolée, voire paumée, au milieu de la bruyère. L'Auberge du Minet Galant. Drôle de nom se disait le mage. Mais il découvrit bien vite pourquoi ce lieu était ainsi homologué. Comme lui avait expliqué Stefan (très amusé par la situation), c'était le genre d'endroit où se retrouve de bonnes gens, le plus souvent mariés, mais…. Chacun de leur côté. Aux dire de l'épéiste qui ne pouvait que se gargarisé de la gêne du tacticien, c'était bien la seule maison d'hôtes à plusieurs lieux à la ronde. En cette saison, la nuit tombait vite. Il n'était pas question de vadrouiller dans le noir.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, une jeune femme gracile aux boucles blondes quitta le comptoir pour les accueillir, ou plutôt pour l'accueillir lui. Elle aborda Stefan d'un ton suave mais décidée.

« Mon beau Sir du désert! Ha ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu. Alors monseigneur, il n'y avait pas assez de belles dunes dans ton quartier? Questionna-t-elle en battant des cils si vite que Soren en fut plus qu'étonné.

Elle agrippa fermement le kimono du bretteur et plaça rapidement son autre main contre son épaule. Le mage afficha un air presque scandalisé! Et ce n'était plus pour la même raison.

Le pire, c'était que Stefan lui souriait en retour, comme un abrutit. Et il voyait bien que le regard du marqué plongeait dans le décolleté corseté de son hôtesse. Etrangement, il s'en trouva très vite agacé.

-Allons Reetha, vous savez bien que les demoiselles de Criméa sont irremplaçables dans mon cœur. Répondit Stefan, charmeur.

-Dans votre couche aussi j'espère! Lui souffla la jeune femme en ricanant. Soren l'entendit cependant, et décidé de couper court à la conversation.

-Je ne suis pas désolé de t'interrompre Stefan, mais tu vois, je suis comment dire…. Fatigué!

L'épéiste le regarda un instant, observa son expression irrité, ses oreilles rougies puis opina du chef d'un air satisfait.

-Ma chère, je suis navré mais mon jeune ami ici est-

-Oh je l'ai bien compris Beau Sir, il reste plusieurs chambre de libre. Mais… Je n'ai pas de lits séparés.

Soren s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, les yeux écarquillé, mais Stefan le coupa.

-C'est parfait!

-Alors suivez-moi!

Elle les conduisit à l'étage, la chambre se trouvait en bout de couloir. Elle l'ouvrit et confia la clé à l'épéiste.

-Chambre numéro douze les garçons. Allez vous prendre un repas?

-Volontiers. Répondit l'homme tout sourire tendit que Soren allait s'effondrer sur le lit sans demander son reste.

-Très bien. Hey, j'espère que vous viendrez faire un tour derrière le comptoir hm?

-Pour l'instant je dois parler avec mon ami.

Reetha fit une petite moue et croisa les bras, l'air soucieuse.

-Je me disais bien que c'était un garçon, mais dites-moi… Il n'est pas un peu jeune? Enfin… Stefan ne put sérieusement pas s'empêcher de s'éclaffer doucement.

-Je vous expliquerais va. A tout à l'heure.

-Reposez-vous bien! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et la porte se referma.

Soren, qui avait visiblement tout entendu se tenait sur le matelas, assis contre la tête de lit. Le fixant le plus durement possible malgré sa condition physique.

-Bravo pour ce petit numéro, je suis impressionné.

-Tsss, Stefan ferma le verrou et s'avança dans la pièce. Il déposa sa Vague Katti sur une commode et retira son kimono qu'il posa par-dessus.

-Ne t'emporte pas veux-tu. Nous ne sommes pas amis que je sache? De quel droit devrais-je te justifier ma conduite?

-Grr, tu es… Immature! Grossier et égoïste! Voilà ce que tu es!

Le bretteur ne cilla même pas et le regarda d'un air impassible. Ni vraiment froid ou totalement neutre, mais ce genre de regard qui signifie en gros: Ne me cherche pas . Vous voyez?

Il posa un genou sur le lit, puis une main, puis l'autre et… Soren se recroquevilla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Maugréa-t-il.

-Pardon? Le bretteur s'assit et croisa les bras. Ah je vois… Déesse, suis-je vraiment un Casanova qui ne cherche qu'à… Franchement, j'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de me juger en permanence!

-Je.. Ce… Et ces histoires de frivolités hein?

-Rhaaa… Soren, je suis un homme que diable! Et je suis plutôt du genre sans attache. Mais je ne suis pas un goujat irrespectueux où un coureur de jupons! Tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas une très bonne opinion de moi… Mais à ce point! Oh mais tu aurais peut-être préféré finir comme esclave avec ces bandits. Il fallait me le dire tout de suite.

Conscient d'avoir mal interprété la situation, le stratège sentit la honte l'envahit. Mais il n'en dit rien. Il avait toujours été plus où moins injuste envers Stefan, car il avait souhaité se rapprocher de lui et donc, l'éloigner d'Ike. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant… Même à peine, ça n'était pas le but de l'autre Marqué. Non, probablement pas. Il était bien trop noble et respectueux…

L'escrimeur poussa une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi. Il lui tendit son bras et ouvrit la main, révélant sur la paume un petit flacon.

-Tiens.

-Mais Stefan tu n'as pas à… Soren baissa rapidement les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il devait s'excuser! Heu… Qu'est-ce?

-Tu te souviens l'autre jour, ce que je voulais te faire boire? C'était ça.. Il faut absolument que tu le prennes et je t'expliquerais le fin mot de cette histoire… Et ma présence ici par conséquent.

-Bon… Rien que pour enfin connaître les éléments de cette intrigue, le mage allait ingurgiter cette potion. Il prit le philtre et l'avala d'un coup, puis reposa le contenant sur le chevet.

-Je t'écoute.

-Merci. L'homme paraissait réellement soulagé alors qu'une douceur passait sur son visage. Soren en fut réellement étonné. Était-ce donc si grave?

-Ca a rapport avec ces bandits non?

-Tout à fait. En vérité, je suis à Criméa depuis quelques temps déjà. J'étais à la recherche de ces types. Leur organisation, Constel, est en vérité un groupe extrémiste religieux ayant pour intention d'anéantir la relation entre les Beorc et les Laguz. Par extension, d'asservir ces-derniers et d'anéantir nos semblables. Ils ont leur propre interprétation de ce que doit être la religion d'Ashera. Ils considèrent les Laguz comme des sous-humains et les Marqué, comme des erreurs, des créatures nés du péché commis entre deux êtres de race différente.

-C'est… C'est horrible, souffla Soren, presque à court de mot. Bien sûr, je me doutais que de telles personnes pouvaient exister, nous en avons rencontrer à Daein. Mais tout de même. Un groupe entier, guider par la voie cléricale. Tu voulais les arrêter toi-même, seul? Tu es fou!

-Laisse-moi finir, je ne suis pas inconscient à ce point. Tu sais malheureusement comment sont les politiciens. Les Marqués ne sont pas assez reconnus si on peut dire, pour entreprendre quoique ce soit pour les aider. A l'origine, ce groupe est originaire de Daien-

-Cela m'aurait étonné.

Stefan haussa les sourcils et sourit.

-Et là-bas, ils n'avaient pas de problèmes. Ils ont quitté le pays à cause de l'occupation de Begnion. Ici, presque tout le monde ignore leur existence, ou du moins, leur véritable intention.

-Je vois.

-Pour tout t'avouer, je fais moi-même parti d'un groupe qui cherche à les évincer. En majorité des Marqués. Je suis venu enquêter. Mais aussi, je voulais convaincre cette jeune fille qui leur sert de nous rejoindre.

-Ah oui, Spika. Elle s'appelait ainsi. Déclara le tacticien. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…

Stefan croisa les bras d'un air satisfait.

-On peut dire que tu as une bonne mémoire. Tu l'as sans doute croisé lors du bal, elle c'était grimée.

Soren réfléchit quelques secondes et frappa son poing contre sa main.

-La fille au parfum! S'exclama-t-il. L'épéiste pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif. Le sage essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître son embarras.

-Ce- cet élément m'a marqué!

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me doutais bien que Constel préparerait quelque chose pour un évènement aussi important que celui-ci. Personne ne se méfierait d'une jeune fille non? Le parfum qu'elle portait était un poison pour les Laguz. Constel voulait que ceux-ci soient contaminés afin de répandre la maladie et rendre Criméa responsable de ce coup en traître.

-Et cela aurait envenimé en conflit international, puisque personne ne penserait que c'était elle. Les Laguz penseraient qu'un Beorc à jeter un sort par exemple. Que c'était un piège tendue par Criméa qui souhaitait pourtant fêter la réconciliation de leurs deux nations.

-Tout à fait. Heureusement, des amis m'ont aidé pour cette intervention. Lorsqu'elle les a vu dans la salle de balle, elle a cherché a s'enfuir. Très peu ont été touchés, et nous avons réussi à leur faire boire le remède discrètement. Par chance, il y avait des consommations ce soir là.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir là-dedans? Questionna le mage, mais il devina de lui-même. Je vois, c'est parce que je suis à demi Laguz n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, les effets du poison sont moindres et plus tardifs. Le remède sert aussi de vaccin, ainsi tu ne l'aurais pas eu.

-C'est vrai que je me suis sentit mal le lendemain de la fête. Et comme Spika a utilisé un sort de soin sur moi, cela a du atténuer les effets.

-C'est une possibilité en effet.

-Mais… Mais comment l'as-tu su? Je veux dire… Pour tout ça, et pour le reste? Et tu m'as sauvé la vie. Demanda le garçon un peu perdu.

-Il n'existe qu'un seul poison de ce genre et il s'agit de la Peste Laguz. Je l'ai déjà connu, par le passé. Et oui, je suis plus vieux qu'il n'y parait. C'est pour ça que nous avions le remède. Néanmoins, c'est par hasard que Mist s'est trouvé sur mon chemin alors que je cherchais Constel. Elle était paniquée.

Soren se redressa d'un seul coup et cramponna son bras.

-Mist? Tu l'a vue? Elle va bien? Et-

Stefan posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Elle va bien. Je lui ai donné de l'argent et une arme par précaution, puis je lui ai indiqué la route de votre bastion. Elle m'a tout expliqué et indiqué le bois où se trouvait le repère des bandits. Ike n'aura pas a remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver, car j' ai promis à Mist de te retrouver. Je lui aussi demandé de taire mon nom auprès de lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Ike est un homme bon et honnête. Il est du genre à vouloir rendre la pareille à tout le monde. Il pensera que j'ai une dette envers lui.

-C'est normal, dit Soren en se rasseyant au fond du lit, tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher. Mais si quelqu'un a une dette envers toi, c'est bien moi.

L'homme secoua la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, se faisant plus sérieux que jamais.

-Mes amis n'ont pas à avoir de dette envers moi. Je ne sais pas si tu me détestes où si tu tolères juste ma présence. Mais… Ecoute, je ne veux plus avoir à faire aux mercenaires après cela. A ces mots, il se releva et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

-Stefan? Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-

-J'ai beaucoup parlé. Il est temps pour toi de te reposer. Demain, tu retrouveras ta famille. Un dernier sourire qui semblait faux comparé aux autres, et la porte se referma, laissant le mage dans une totale perplexité.

* Qu'a-t-il? Peut-être… Veut-il prendre ses distances? Nous ne sommes pas du même monde c'est vrai mais. Enfin, nous sommes ses amis et il ne veut plus nous voir? *

-Me voir…? Songea le Marqué, les jambes repliés contre son torse. »

Il repensa alors à tout ce que l'épéiste avait entreprit pour lui. Tous les risques pris, toutes les péripéties qu'il avait du entreprendre seul sans jamais rien demandé en retour. Soren réalisa qu'il avait été terriblement injuste envers lui. Il l'avait toujours repoussé, rabaisser. Il avait peur de se rapprocher de lui, comme de n'importe quel soldat. Sauf que c'était un peu différent. Stefan était son semblable. Il pouvait le comprendre, il pouvait l'apprécier sans crainte tout comme… Ike. Le stratège n'avait pas voulu risquer de s'éloigner d'Ike, n'y de se retrouver enchainer au Marqué comme il l'était au commandant. Il s'était rendu compte que cette liaison était possible et avait préféré tout mettre en œuvre pour la ruiner, quitte à blesser le bretteur.

Soren ressentait quelque chose de très particulier qu'il n'aurait su définir, sauf s'il avait été une fille d'après lui. Il s'en voulait, il voulait s'excuser auprès de Stefan, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance puisqu'ils n'allaient probablement jamais cette revoir. Cette pensa l'effraya et l'attrista à la fois. Peut-être que tout aurait bien pu se passer? Il avait mis tant d'énergie à vouloir se tenir à distance du Marqué ou pour qu'il le déteste, que au final, celui-ci s'était visiblement encore plus accroché à lui et sa détresse. Un Acte Manqué en quelque sorte…

Le maître du vent se coucha sur ce lit confortable et s'enveloppa dans les couvertures chaudes. Qu'elle aubaine ce poêle.

Il repensa à un évènement qu'il avait voulu chasser de sa mémoire depuis le jour même où il s'était produit.

Ike était en train de discuter avec la Princesse Elincia. Lui, attendait la fin de leur conversation pour pouvoir enfin lui faire son rapport. Quand les aurevoirs furent prononcés, le sage cru pouvoir saisir l'opportunité, mais un alcoolique surgit dans le décors. C'était Shinon. Il se mit à taquiner l'épéiste comme quoi il était amoureux de la jeune demoiselle, et que bientôt il serait un noble riche et célèbre et qu'il vivrait heureux avec beaucoup d'enfants. Ce à quoi, le commandant n'avait rien répondu!

Et qui ne dit mot consent non?

A ce moment précis, le garçon avait sentit un nœud lui serrer l'estomac comme jamais. Peur? Déception? Tristesse? Quoi d'autre? Une envie irrépressible de pleurer toute les larmes de son cœur, puis crier enfin de ne pas partir. De se laisser tous ses sentiments parler pour la première fois de la façon la plus sincère possible, laissant ce décors être l'exutoire de son âme torturé.

Mais non. Il s'était enfuit, tout couard qu'il était. Il s'était réfugié dans sa tente sans remarquer que Stefan l'avait vu courir comme un fuyard, complètement chamboulé. Il était allé le voir. Cependant Soren ne voulait rien avoir à lui dire. Il n'avait pas envie d'exprimer de façon peu claire des émotions peu limpides pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ne voulait pas le fais. Il ne voulait pas montrer cet état de faiblesse, car il était certain que le bretteur allait en profiter!

Enfaite, ce fut plus ou moins le cas. Tout dépend du point de vue. Stefan n'avait rien fait à part le serrer fort contre lui dans un étau de réconfort et de compassion. Soren s'était battu et avait fini par laisser couler ses larmes. Puis l'épéiste avait dit:

« Vous n'êtes pas obliger de parler. .

Soren s'était laisser aller. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de laisser couler librement ses larmes.

-Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Avait dit l'homme en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Stefan l'avait tutoyé? Le stratège était devenu encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de son chagrin. Son semblable dégageait vraiment quelque chose de… Chaud… Rassurant… Attirant? Le plus jeune cédait, il était en train de le laisser se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Alors qu'il s'en était rendu compte, Stefan l'avait s'allonger sur son lit de fortune, une main posée contre sa taille. Un frisson était remonté long de son échine lorsque les lèvres du guerrier avaient rencontrés la peau de son cou. Il le serra plus fermement, mais sans y mettre réellement de force. Ni dans aucune de ses autres attentions. Soren, dont le cœur avait été sur le point d'éclater, avait bégayé un refus. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour stopper l'épéiste. Celui-ci s'était rapidement levé, lui-même visiblement étonné par son attitude.

-Excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris! Ce furent les mots de l'épéiste. Quant au siens, et bien Soren ne s'en rappelait plus très bien. En tout cas il lui avait hurler quelque chose comme « je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ». »

Le comportement du Marqué était réprimandable certes, mais pas au point de le haïr. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de faire? Comme certains se noient dans l'alcool lorsqu'ils sont malheureux. De plus, Soren n'était engagé avec personne, Stefan avait tenté sa chance. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il était triste à ce moment.

Il était peut-être… Lui aussi désespéré de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne à laquelle il tenait. En l'occurrence, lui. Il avait toujours su pour les sentiments de l'épéiste en quelque sorte, mais ne s'en était jamais formalisé.

Cela devait être douloureux d'être rejeté si violemment par la personne que l'on aime. Stefan ne s'était montrer plus mature que Soren à ce moment, et maladroits. Lui, le maître d'épée toujours si sûr de lui et fiers de son expérience. Le mage ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire.

* On est maladroit qu'avec les personnes qu'on aime vraiment… C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que je ne lui en veux plus. Il faut que le lui dise… Oui je lui dirais…*

* * *

Stefan ne revint que très tard dans la soirée, il devait être minuit. Lorsqu'il s'introduisit discrètement dans la pièce, il constata que le mage était endormit. Il ne s'en montra que plus silencieux, même s'il avait du mal à se retenir de bailler. Le bretteur n'était pas ivre, mais l'alcool lui montait un peu à la tête, il décida alors d'ôter ses bottes et de s'asseoir contre la tête de lit.

*Il ne faudra s'en aller au petit jour, sinon, nous n'atteindrons pas le bastion des mercenaire avant la soirée.* Se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au mage endormit.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'enfant qu'il veillait. Il semblait si fragile ainsi, alors que c'était tout le contraire. La plupart de leurs ennemis s'était bien fourvoyé à cause de son physique. Et ils continuerons probablement encore, puisqu'il allait vieillir lentement… Stefan se demandait si le jeune homme avait songé à cette réalité. Sûrement, il était assez intelligent pour ça. Qu'en pensait-il? Ca, l'épéiste aurait volontiers aimé le savoir.

Il émergea de ses pensée lorsque de faibles gémissement lui parvinrent. Il vit Soren remuer légèrement, sans doute faisait-il un mauvais rêve.

« Papa… Maman… »

Stefan, le cœur serré, tandis la main vers le garçon et remua ses cheveux. Soren était torturé profondément par d'autres choses moins évidentes que son existence de Marqué. Il n'avait pas eu de véritable famille. Cela avait influé son comportement depuis des années, et continuerais sans doute encore longtemps.

*Ike t'aidera, j'en suis sûr.* Songea-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il s'imagina un instant dans la peau de son père. Après tout, il était bien en âge. Il pourrait ainsi le protéger pendant très longtemps. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il pensait à ça, mais il arrivait bien à se l'imaginer, les yeux fermés. Vraiment, il aurait aimé le connaître avant et pouvoir l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres. Malheureusement, cette place lui avait été ravie pas Ike, et Stefan avait bien du mal à discerner ses sentiments pour le mage à présent.

« Mmm… Stefan?

L'escrimeur enleva rapidement sa main et le regarda avec douceur.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai dû te réveiller. Tu veux que j'éteigne les chandelles?

Soren réfléchit quelques secondes et secoua la tête.

-Non. Si je me rendors, je crains de refaire ce cauchemar… Ce cauchemar ou je suis seul… Comme toujours…

-Soren, tu es loin d'être seul à présent. Tu as tous les mercenaires de Greil, et surtout Ike.

-Je-

-Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais. Tu ne veux pas le perdre donc tu ne veux pas te rapprocher des autres pour ne pas t'éloigner de lui.

-Tu es toujours aussi perspicace que moi, et cela m'énerve. Mais tu sais… Je ne te déteste pas enfaite.

Stefan souffla doucement.

-Je suis plutôt heureux de te l'entendre dire .

-Mais comment sais-tu pour Ike? Je veux dire. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que je ressens.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup non? C'est-ce qui compte. Peu importe qui quoi ou comment. Ce que tu dois te demander c'est de quoi tu as envie, ce que tu souhaites partager avec lui.

-C'est difficile… Je sais que j'ai besoin de lui comme les plantes ont besoin de soleil… Déesse, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dis ça! S'exclama le tacticien aussi rouge que ne l'étaient ses iris.

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens. Soren, tu es amoureux. Je sais que cela peut paraître très étrange, surtout pour toi. Et ne va pas croire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui, ce n'est que de la justification. Tu es un être humain comme un autre.

-Peut-être mais…. Est-ce que lui… Quoique, il m'a embrassé.

-Vraiment? S'enquit le bretteur qui fit de son mieux pour masquer la peine que lui faisait d'entendre ces mots. C'est plutôt bon signe, Ike n'agit jamais à la légère.

Soren ne dit pendant un petit moment. Puis sa mine dubitative disparue, ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en un grand sourire éclatant. Si rare.

-Ce serait tellement bien… Je me sens ému. Ha! Ce n'est vraiment pas normal!

-L'amour nous rend souvent irrationnel et idiot, tu n'es pas une exception. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut contrôler ou interpréter. Ce n'est pas logique. Fais-toi à cette idée.

Le sage laissa échapper un léger rire. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté de Stefan. Après un bref silence, il demanda:

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça?

-Pardon?

-M'aider ainsi, même me pousser dans les bras d'Ike, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.

-Ah… Hum, tu sais… Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux, quoique tu puisses en penser.

-Je te crois. Juste… Je pensais que tu…. Enfin.

Stefan tourna la tête vers lui, la sincérité de ses propos était lisible dans ses yeux.

-C'est le cas. D'ailleurs, je regrette mes actes de ce jour-là. Tu pleurais à cause d'Ike, et je ne l'avais pas compris. Enfaite non, je n'en étais pas certain, et cela m'a suffit à me faire agir comme un idiot, je suis désolée.

-Non, comme tu l'as déjà dit, tu n'as rien fait de grave. Tu sais j'y ai réfléchit, j'ai réfléchit à tout ce qui c'est passé, à tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. Et… Merci. J'aurais dû te le dire avant.

-Soren… Murmura Stefan, estomaqué.

-J'ai été injuste envers toi dés le début. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner.

L'homme secoua la tête et le décoiffa gentiment.

-Allez c'est bon va. Et puis je n'ai pas été très agréable non plus à Mélior. Repartons sur de bonnes bases… Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu?

-Pfff, idiot. Le stratège se mit face à lui. Mon nom est Soren et j'appartiens aux Mercenaires de Greil. Il lui tandis la main.

Stefan la serra et répondit.

-Je m'appelle Soanevalcke, mais tu peux m'appeler Stefan.

Soren fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Soanevalcke? Soan…Mais alors, tu es de la lignée des rois de Gallia n'est-ce pas?

-Mais je suis aussi un Marqué, alors mon destin ne s'est pas avéré aussi glorieux que le leur.

-C'est incroyable et scandaleux à la fois! Mais… Pourquoi me le dire maintenant?

-Tu viens de m'ouvrir ton cœur, il est normal que j'en fasse de même. Puis, une bonne relation ne peut être basé sur le mensonge. Autant te dire la vérité.

-Ce… Certainement. Hésita le mage visiblement embarrassé. Le regard du bretteur était à la fois bienveillant, peut-être même troublant. Il lâcha rapidement sa main.

-Je, hum, je crois que j'ai un dette envers toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie deux fois dans la même journée, c'est beaucoup.

-Oh, je ne te savais pas aussi généreux.

Soren toussota.

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas être le débiteur de quelqu'un. Mentit le tacticien. J'aurais l'impression de te devoir constamment quelque chose. Et puis, Soren baissa les yeux, tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus me revoir après, non?

Stefan regarda lui aussi ailleurs.

-Tu comprends pourquoi n'est-ce pas? Il a des choses que je ne pourrais pas supporter. Et puis, nous n'étions pas sensés nous revoir de toute façon. Il hésita un court instant et posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage.

-J'appartiens au passé maintenant. Toi tu dois aller de l'avant, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. Jamais tu n'en as eu besoin.

-Stefan!

-… Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous protéger toi et les autres Marqués, dans l'ombre. Tu ne le sauras pas, et tu n'auras pas à t'en faire.

-…

-Crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de dire ça.

Après un long silence durant lequel le mage avait tenté d'assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit afin d'en prévoir les conséquences, il prit la parole.

-Il n'empêche que… Je te suis reconnaissant. Si c'est la dernière chose que tu peux me demander alors…

Stefan emprisonna fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

-Ce que je désire vraiment le plus, tu ne peux me le donner.

-Et bien…

L'épéiste soupira légèrement et le libéra, ensuite il ajusta son oreiller sur le matelas.

-Allez, il est temps de dormir tu ne crois pas?

Soren le regarda, l'air grave.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil.

-… »

* * *

Mouahaha 8D j'adore ce genre de fin. Merci a vous qui me suivez encore, vous êtes bien courageux! Merci pour vos gentil et constructifs commentaires. Chapitre un peu pépère, pas trop d'action mais pas mal d'explications (enfin o/), j'ai essayé de pas trop faire de OC XD, bien qu'on en sache pas tellement sur le caractère de Stefan par exemple, mais le côté un peu galant homme me plait bien!

Je vous promets que les emmerdes ne sont pas finis pour Ike et Soren! (Comment ça cruel? Il faut une histoire non?) En même temps c'est triste pour Stefan, et Mist. Vous avez vu, lui qui pensait ne pas être aimer^^.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été entièrement corrigée, mais je le post avant de faire encore plus attendre T T.


	10. Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 10 : Face au doute

* * *

La plaine s'étendait devant eux. Immense et vide. Délogée continuellement par le bruit du tonnerre et la pluie venant s'écraser sur son corps d'un vert grisonnant. L'hiver approchait, et avec lui, son lot d'intempéries glacées et de vents sans merci.

Les deux hommes avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers tant de bourrasques. Mais au moins, leur calvaire allait bientôt cesser, enfin, pour l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient arrivés à proximité du petit fort des mercenaires de Greil, presque indicible par ce temps. La monture sur laquelle ils étaient s'arrêta. Le plus jeune des deux mit pied à terre. Comme son compagnon de voyage, il était enveloppé dans une épaisse cape pour se protéger tant bien que mal. Malgré cela, son visage était parfaitement trempée et ses cheveux s'entortillaient comme du liseron sur un chêne.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller. Ce n'est pas la peine de les faire plus attendre. Dit celui sur son cheval.

Soren prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il s'adressait à l'épéiste ?

-Je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait. Ha, et aussi pour m'avoir soigné.

-C'est ce que font les amis non ?

Le mage soupira doucement.

-Probablement.

-... Fais bien attention à toi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis à propos de Constel.

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire.

Stefan s'esclaffa.

-Je crois qu'ils le savent maintenant. J'espère que tu deviendras fort, Soren. C'était un plaisir de t'avoir pour ami, enfin, le temps que cela a duré !

Le magicien le fixa un bref instant, de façon plus intense, ses yeux étaient pareil à un jus pourpre étalé sur un parchemin humide. De minuscule gouttelettes parsemaient ses cils, et ainsi, s'envolèrent quand il battit des paupières.

-Adieu Stefan.

Il lui tendit la main. Le guerrier observa sans bouger cet enfant étreint par le vent qu'il avait apprit à connaître.

Puis enfin, il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon avec une étonnante tendresse.

-Reste en vie, Soren... Jusqu'à... notre prochaine rencontre... ?

A ces mots, il donna de l'allure à son cheval et disparut à travers le ciel et la terre entremêlés.

Le plus jeune resta un instant immobile, puis :

-Stefan ! Ne meurs pas Stefan ! Cria-t-il à travers les rafales. Il aurait aimé dire autre chose, sans doute. Mais que dire lors d'un adieu ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui vaille la peine d'être dit sans avoir des remords d'avoir trop parlé ou pas assez ?

Il regarda l'horizon pendant un instant, avec une curieuse sensation. Comme une sensation de... Non plutôt, comme s'il avait des fourmis dans tout le corps. Comme si plus aucune syllabe ne pourrait être lâchée d'entre ses lèvres.

Faisant le vide dans ses pensées, il s'approcha rapidement du bastion, ne désirant pas rester plus longtemps sous la pluie. Celle-ci effaçait alors sur son visage, les dernières traces de leurs adieux. Il s'avança vers la porte et se stoppa net alors que le doute s'emparait de lui.

De la lumière s'échappait de ce lieu chaleureux Pourtant, il ne s'y sentait pas toujours à sa place. Bien que sa famille s'y trouvât. Parfois, il repensait à la proposition de Stefan, de le rejoindre dans le désert parmi ses semblables. Et aussitôt après, le mage songeait à Ike et le sentiment de bien-être immense qu'il éprouvait en étant avec lui. Puis il se mit à penser à Mist et son baiser, Titania et sa gentillesse et aussi Oscar, à qui aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour cerner le problème de quelqu'un.

Ils étaient tous formidables, vraiment. Méritait-il autant d'attention ? Pouvait-il leur rendre tout ce qu'ils lui apportaient ?

Soren connaissait la solution. Il devait frapper à cette porte et rentrer dans- chez lui, parmi les siens. La vie était un long apprentissage et il le savait. Il n'allait pas fuir au loin parce que les autres, et même lui n'acceptaient pas ce qu'il était. Grâce à Ike, il changeait et changerait. Ainsi, le stratège n'aurait jamais plus besoin de se cacher, de mentir. C'était là sa place, avec les mercenaires. Rien ne pourrait le dissuader de partir. Il affronterait les obstacles et les surmonterait. Son bonheur était à portée de main.

La porte d'entrée tourna violemment sur ses gonds, le faisant surgir de ses pensées.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne resterais pas là sans rien faire une minute de plus !

*Ike !* Cria Soren en son fort intérieur. En quelques secondes, ils furent face à face. L'épéiste se planta raide devant lui en le voyant, l'air aussi hagard que celui à qui on explique le triangle des armes.

-Soren...

-Bonjour Ike. Dit son ami, essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Hm..Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre Commandant, mais l'ennemi était plutôt coriace. Ajouta-il sur ton plus propice à l'humour. Le mage se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux, soulagé. Alors que pourtant, c'était Ike qui venait de le retrouver et non l'inverse. Mais pour lui c'était la même chose.

Le vent se calmait peu à peu et les nuages se dégageaient lentement. Il pleuvait toujours, mais le ciel semblait s'être largement défoulé pour le moment.

Le guerrier avança lentement dans la pluie apaisée, à travers les quelques rayons du soleil qui semblaient se distinguer. Il rejoignit Soren sans mot dire.

Le plus jeune n'aurait su décrire le regard que lui portait son ami. Il était à la fois intense et doux. Il avait un peu ce genre de regard flamboyant lorsqu'il était déterminé à faire quelque chose.

Comme lui, Ike n'était pas d'une nature très expressive, mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester là à rien dire ou faire non?

Soren eut à peine le temps de se poser la question que les mains puissantes du commandant emprisonnèrent doucement sa tête et ses lèvres touchèrent son front marqué.

La peau du stratège était froide et ses joues se teintait d'amarante, détonnant de façon stupéfiante avec son épiderme très pâle comme le sang sur la neige. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce geste, mais la chaleur du bretteur était alors la bienvenue. Elle s'insinuait en lui tel le souffle de la vie, faisant tambouriner vigoureusement son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, comme si c'était la première fois.

Ce fût presque instinctivement qu'il étreignit le chef des mercenaires en laissant échapper son prénom. Il furent rapidement enlacés sous la pluie, à la fois frigorifiés et parcouru d'une chaleur intense.

-Nous devrions rentrer. Dit simplement Ike au bout de quelques minutes, s'écartant du mage, mais le tenant toujours du bout des bras. Il souriait toujours peu, comme à son habitude, peut-être plus embarrassé qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Soren l'était lui, étrangement moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être parce que ce geste était venu si naturellement qu'il n'avait même pas pu être surpris. Bon un peu quand même. Et puis le commandant l'avait déjà embrassé de façon bien plus... Intime.

Il avait presque honte, comme s'il était dans l'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose ou de « famille » que lisait Mist (et qu'il avait feuilleter avec un intérêt parfaitement intellectuel et dans le seul but de se renseigner sur ce genre!).

Et en vérité... C'était bien l'une des choses qui était dix mille fois mieux dans la réalité que décrit dans un livre. C'était même très loin du compte !

-Ike. Je suis content de te voir. Admit sincèrement le mage.

L'épéiste dégagea une mèche humide collée sur son œil.

-Je t'ai beaucoup cherché.

Soren sentit de nouveau son organe vitale jouer du tambour. Ouïe, ça faisait mal.

-Je n'aurais jamais abandonné, j'aurais continué à t'attendre si tout ça n'était pas arrivé !

Etait-ce vraiment lui qui parlait ? Sur le moment il en doutât.

-J'allais pour te trouver, car je me faisais trop de soucis. Mais finalement, je me suis emporté pour rien, c'était idiot.

-... Moi, ça me fait plaisir. Avoua Soren en rougissant.

Ike sourit, beaucoup plus largement cette fois.

-Allez, on en parlera plus tard.

Après quoi ils rentrèrent dans le bastion. Ils arrivèrent au salon sous les cris de surprise et de soulagement des autres mercenaires.  
Titania se leva la première pour aller enserrer le tacticien.

-Déesse Soren, nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Je ne voulais pas vous perdre Mist et toi !

-Titania ? Fit Soren plutôt surprit. Il aperçut Mist juste derrière elle. La soigneuse l'observait les yeux embués de larmes.

-Oh Soren ! Je suis désolée pour tout ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. La cavalière s'écarta alors pour que la jeune fille puisse l'étreindre à son tour.

-On est content de te voir en un seul morceau ! Déclara Mia en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

-Tenez, voici des serviettes. Proposa Oscar. Il tendant deux draps de laine aux garçons qui venaient de rentrer.

-Approchez-vous du feu ou vous allez prendre froid ! S'exclama Rolf. Ils obéirent sans protester. Seul Shinon ne semblait pas partager la bonne ambiance générale. Même Gatorie paraissait heureux de ce dénouement.

-Mist tu n'as rien à te reprocher je t'assure. Reprit Soren avec ferveur. Crois-moi.

-Merci Soren.

-Vraiment tu m'impressionnes, déclara Nephenie, tu es si courageux, Mist nous a expliqué avec quel flegme tu as prit les choses en main. Tu es un vrai héros.

-Oh... Merci... Marmonna le tacticien plutôt gêné. Mais je n'ai rien fais de très exceptionnel. Mist à été très courageuse elle aussi.

Mia lui donna un coup de coude.

-Allez soit pas si modeste va ! Se faire mousser ça fait du bien parfois ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Les mercenaires ses mirent à rire de bon cœur, et Soren se laissa entraîner par la joie de retrouver ses proches. En cet instant, il les considérait comme tels et non plus comme « ceux qui l'avaient recueillis ».

-Tenez, buvez ça. Leur dit Oscar, tendant vers eux des coupes de vin chaud qu'ils burent avec empressement.

-Bon alors, qu'es-ce qui s'-

-Pas maintenant Mia, la coupa son capitaine avec douceur, je suppose que Soren doit être très fatigué et il n'a sûrement pas envie de parler des derniers événements maintenant. Elle tourna son visage en direction du concerné, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Heu… Oui c'est vrai. Mais je vais bien, je pense avoir connu plus éprouvant comme expérience.

-C'est sûr, confirma Rhys. Vous devriez aller vous changer avant de prendre froid.

-Tu as raison, concéda Ike en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Soren lui emboîta le pas, après avoir reposé son gobelet.

-Tu a vu?

-Comment? S'enquit le mage.

-Les autres, leur accueil, leurs propos… Tu restes toujours persuadés qu'ils ne t'aiment pas ? Questionna l'épéiste, un sourire en coin.

Soren soupira.

-Non bien sûr. Je crois que je tenais ces propos avant tout car, cela m'arrangeait finalement…

Ike sourit de nouveau.

-Ca fait du bien non?

-Quoi donc?

L'épéiste s'arrêta alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver à proximité de leur chambre.

-De se sentir aimer.

Le mage resta coi un moment et finit par acquiescer, l'air serein.

-Je passerais te voir si tu veux, ajouta-t-il plutôt discrètement.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Puis ils regagnèrent leurs appartements respectifs. Soren se changera rapidement pour ne pas attraper la mort et Ike prit juste une nouvelle tunique. Le mage frotta ses cheveux ruisselants avec un drap de laine et le commandant ébouriffa sa chevelure cobalt, projetant de minuscules gouttelettes autour de lui.

Il expira profondément, satisfait et s'assit sur son lit l'air pensif. Soren, allongée, regardait le plafond, noyé dans les méandres de son esprit qui ramenait à lui les derniers souvenirs de cette journée, tel les marées du temps. Devait-il dire la vérité à Ike au sujet de Stefan ? Quelque part, il était persuadé que le fils de Greil allait lui poser la question . Celui-ci se demandait comment convaincre le stratège de lui dire la vérité. Cependant, il ne voulait pas trop insisté, il ne servait à rien de se mettre en conflit avec son ami, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se retrouver.

Tiens... N'aurait-il pas dû dire, plutôt : alors que les mercenaires venaient de le retrouver ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi ? Remarquez, ce n'était pas la seule chose, étrange, inhabituel qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire ou penser depuis quelques temps. Soren se souvenait des baiser maladroits, alors que l'épéiste réfléchissait à comment les justifier. Car oui, il se le devait. Il n'avait pas envie de se conduire de façon légère avec le mage, et que ce-dernier en ait l'impression. En réalité, il ne savait pas trop quelles raisons l'avaient poussés à agir...

N'avait-il pas eu déjà cette même réflexion ? Il se massa les tempes. Oui, il ne cherchait pas vraiment. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de rassembler ses idées.

Au fond de lui, il savait. Il aimait beaucoup le mage. Leur relation allait au-delà d'un simple rapport de frère à frère ou même d'une profonde amitié. Il avait besoin de lui, voilà.

Les révélations qu'il se faisaient à lui même pour la première fois l'emplir d'une grande anxiété. La curiosité le gagna alors. Le tacticien éprouvait-il la même la même chose à son égard ? Quelque part, Ike se doutait bien qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il n'était pas si naïf. Cependant, cela n'était pas certain et il vaudrait mieux mettre tout au clair dés à présent... Et après ?

Est-ce qu'il se... Se promèneraient tous les deux main dans la main, bavardant de tout et de rien sur un ton mielleux ? Se retrouverait-il en cachette pour admirer le coucher du soleil, tête posée contre épaule ? Feraient-ils... Agiraient-ils comme le feraient un couple. Oui, un couple !

Feraient-ils l'amour ?

Le regard du mercenaire se perdit dans le vide alors qu'une étrange chaleur lui montait aux joues. Ha, il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire de se poser ce genre de question ! De plus, après ce qui c'était passé le soir du bal, il n'y avait très certainement pas de quoi rougir. Il est vrai par ailleurs, que le comportement du jeune homme avait été influencé par celui des nombreux couples.

Mais pourtant, il ne jugeait pas trop l'intérêt de la chose. Déjà car il fallait le dire, Soren était aussi un homme, et il n'avait jamais réfléchit quand à sa sexualité et tout le tralala. Il se souvint en avoir parler une de ces rares fois avec le plus jeune. Disons que, malgré son côté froid parfois même insensible, Soren disait de l'amour véritable, qu'il devait se trouver dans les hauteurs spirituelles de l'âme. Qu'une vraie relation ne pouvait uniquement se porter sur les rapports et le plaisir charnel.

A cette époque, Ike l'avait écouter tel un élève curieux et intéressé. Il ne s'intéressait pas tellement au sujet, mais la question était venue comme ça lorsque l'épéiste était tomber par mégarde sur une des romances de Mist dans la chambre du tacticien (qui les consultait par simple curiosité littéraire rappelons-le!).

Soren passerait certainement pour un doux idéaliste aux yeux de la plupart des gens, ou simplement pour un vieux garçon déçu par la vie. Sans doute parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à accorder seulement sa confiance à quelqu'un, à cause de son passé. Alors son cœur...

Mais qu'importe, il voulait y croire lui aussi. Il n'était pas du genre à aller courir les femmes. Peu d'entre elles avaient réussi à éveiller ses sens d'un simple regard pour qu'il eût envie de prolonger la chose. Bien qu'il eût grandi un peu à l'écart de tout ça, il se demandait si cela était normal ?

Avec Soren c'était... comment l'expliquer ? Il voulait être avec lui, pouvoir le toucher, lui parler... Puis... Voilà, il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heure ! Le reste viendrait de lui-même.

-Ike, tu viens manger ? Demanda Oscar derrière sa porte. Ike laissa là sa réflexion et se releva rapidement.

-Je viens tout de suite ! Il sortit de sa chambre, croisant Soren au passage qui lui adressa un mince sourire auquel il répondit.

Les mercenaires étaient déjà tous attablés. Les deux prirent chacun leur place, celle du stratège étant naturellement au côté du commandant, puis le paladin amena le plat : Une belle palette de porc aux fèves et poix accompagnée de son verjus. Les plus gourmands en salivaient d'avance. Boyd se resservit une fois et Ike trois.

-Fais gaffe boss, à la trentaine tu risque d'avoir du ventre ! Se moqua la bretteuse, coupant un tranche de pain.

-Surtout qu'il y a du dessert. Fit remarquer le cuisinier.

-Wow, qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Demanda cyniquement Shinon.

-Ton licenciement sous peu ? Suggéra-t-elle du même ton. Nephenie et Mist ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Gatorie se décida à intervenir. Il secoua rudement son meilleur ami par les épaules.

-Allez, fait pas ta chienne !*

-Tsss, c'est ça . L'archer détourna les yeux.

Rhys et Titania soupirèrent.

-Aufaite Gatorie, quand reprends-tu ton service auprès d'Astrid ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Incessamment sous peu. Mais je l'admets, vous commenciez à me manquer les amis !

-Toi aussi, confia Ike, d'ailleurs je dois te remercier d'être venu nous aider dans l'affaire de Malicorne.

-C'était un plaisir Ike ! S'exclama le garde du corps avec entrain.»

Tout le monde riait avec allégresse, mangeant avec appétit. Soren lui, mangeait peu mais goûtait à tout, même au vin aux herbes. Celui-dernier commençait à lui monter à la tête. Sans doute à cause de la fatigue accumulée. Car généralement, il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool.

A la fin du repas, les guerriers se dispersèrent pour prendre quelques braises dans le feu et aller réchauffer leur paillasse grâce aux quelques bassinoires en céramique qu'ils avaient la chance de posséder. Le tacticien sentit que l'épéiste posait sa main sur son dos.

«Je te laisse, je sais que tu vas prendre un thé généralement. Peux-tu venir me voir avant d'aller te coucher ?»

Soren hocha un peu fébrilement et resta debout contre sa chaise, regardant les mercenaires qui défilaient tout en le saluant. Ike sortit de la pièce. Le mage alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée le temps que « ça passe ». Il bâilla plusieurs fois et finit par se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon soir pour discuter avec le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas envie de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé en long en large et en travers. De plus il ne savait pas encore s'il allait éluder quelques passages !

Éreinté, il finit par se lever pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Il éteignit les torches du mess, les couloirs restant éclairés jusqu'à ce que les torches se consument entièrement, sauf en hiver. Une ombre se dessina au milieu du couloir qu'il emprunta. Soren plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il vit alors la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux magenta apparaître à la lueur des feux.

«Shinon ? S'enquit doucement le stratège. L'archer avançait d'un pas gauche et nerveux. Dans sa main droite, une bouteille de vin presque vide. Le marqué soupira et décida de l'ignorer en passant devant lui sans le regarder.

-Toi...

-Va te coucher Shinon, tu es ivre.

Contre toute attente, le guerrier se délesta de la bouteille et lui saisit fermement l'avant-bras, le faisant se retourner en sa direction. Soren vit avec stupéfaction son visage plus sérieux et empli de fureur. Il semblait plutôt avoir les idées claires pour un ivrogne.

-Je me demande... vraiment pourquoi tu es revenu ? « Ooooh le pauvre Soren, le pauvre, j'espère qu'il va bien », dit-il d'une voix suraiguë, franchement tu m'écœures !

Il se cramponnait maintenant fermement au mage. Celui-ci ne pouvait que l'écouter, l'air gêné et énervé. Franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Shinon se pencha vers lui.

-Tu peux tous les avoir dans ta poches, Ike, Titania, Mist, et même cet abrutit de Boyd ! Mais pas moi tu entends ?!

La voix de l'archer était ferme mais pas assez forte pour alerter ses camarades qui dormaient un peu plus loin dans le fort.

-C'est bon tu as fini ?! Répliqua le garçon avec froideur. Lâche-moi maintenant et va cuver ton vin !

Shinon grinça des dents et le recula sans aucune délicatesse contre le mur. La tension devenait tellement palpable que le sage en venait à se demander si l'homme n'avait pas prévu de le tuer sur place.

-Hehe ! Tu sais quoi en plus ? J'tai vu d'en haut du fort en faisant ma ronde. T'était avec l'autre épéiste là hein ?

Soren écarquilla les yeux, pourtant l'haleine fortement alcoolisée du maître archer l'encourageait vivement à faire le contraire.

-Fais pas l'étonner hee-heee.. Hehehe !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à rire bêtement ?

-Oh rien...rien.. J'espère que tu sais au moins que les rumeurs courent vite dans un camp. Alors c'est vrai, il paraît que la guerre renforce les liens entre hommes et tout ça...

Le visage de Soren devint livide, et tout aussi rapidement, se fit rouge de colère.

-... QUO- Une main sur sa bouche le coupa dans son exhortation, celle-ci risquant fortement d'ameuter tout le fort.

Shinon se mit à ricaner alors que le tacticien se débattait. L'archer n'y faisait pas attention mais il étouffait presque.

-Haa, alors c'était pas faux... On m'a raconté qu'il t'avait rejoint dans ta tente une fois... Ike le sait ça ? Tsss, il a vraiment recruter un vicieux!

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Soren qui, les dents serrées, parvint à dégager sa tête puis il donna un coup de pied dans le genou du mercenaire. Shinon se recula dans un râle, permettant à l'officier de reprendre son souffle, une envie meurtrière parcourant son corps jusque dans le moindre de ses nerfs.

-... Espèce d'ordure... Comment ne peux-tu pas rougir de ton infamie ?... Tu peux bien te moquer de moi... Mais qui es-tu pour juger Stefan hein ? Puis...tu peux bien rapporter à Ike ce que tu veux, je n'en ai cure. Après tout, je fais ce que bon me semble.

Soren n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il se disait que si Shinon voyait que sa menace n'avait pas d'effet, il n'en ferait rien.

-Je te conseille de ne pas te trouver dans ma ligne de mire à partir de maintenant ! Menaça l'autre en le pointant d'un doigt vindicatif. Il cracha à ses pieds et s'éloigna.

Soren mit plusieurs secondes à se rasséréner, desserrant les poings afin de relâcher ses muscles. Grande Déesse, qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Bien sûr il l'avait souvent contredis lors manœuvres militaires car l'archer était un impulsif. Il ne supportait pas non plus son ego surdimensionné, mais de la à ce qu'il le haïsse.

*Devrais-je en parler à Ike ?* Se demandait-il alors qu'il regagnait sa chambre. Il finit par expirer de dépits. Décidément il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Enfin, le magicien n'allait pas se laisser intimider.

Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa alors son meilleur ami qui se dirigeait sans doute vers le mess.

-Ike, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché ?

L'épéiste ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se mit presque instinctivement en face du stratège pour lui barrer la route. Il répondit :

-Suis-je obligé de répondre ?

-Bien... Le marqué regarda rapidement ailleurs. Tiens la torche, oui c'est bien ça ! Bon allez, il n'était pas un petit garçon ni un poltron !

-Ike, si tu veux que nous parlions, je préférerais que ce soit demain, je suis .. fatigué. Admit-il en le regardant d'un air qu'il voulut détaché. Il pensait encore à sa rixe avec Shinon et n'arrivait pas à ce concentrer sur ce que disait son ami.

Le bretteur afficha clairement sa déception, ne sachant malheureusement pas dissimulé ce genre d'émotion. Se massant fébrilement la nuque, il chercha ses mots. Soren le contempla avec empathie, oubliant à présent ses soucis afin ne pas en devenir un pour le commandant. Après un instant d'hésitation, il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Ike se sentit devenir enfant.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, je t'assure tu n'as rien fait. Moi aussi je voudrais te parler. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai peur de ce que je devrais dire car en vérité... Je n'en sais rien.

-Je voudrais te dire les mots juste. Avoua Ike à demi-mots, ses phalanges refermant doucement leur prise sur celle du plus jeune. Celui-ci allait répondre, une expression de pure étonnement se lisant sur son visage,alors que l'homme posait un genou à terre. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça mais... Il le sentait. Le regard de Soren était si lourd qu'il se sentait ployer. Ses sentiments confus l'ébranlaient littéralement. Il voulait montrer qu'en ce moment, il lui faisait part d'une confession importante. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à lever la tête, luttant contre ses méchantes pensées qui remettait en doute toutes ses réflexions.

-Que pouvons-nous faire Soren ? Lâcha-t-il au milieu du silence. Le mage ne l'avait jamais vu aussi atteint à part lors du décès de son père, même si c'était différent. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son ami.

-Je ne sais pas... Nous sommes bien ainsi mais...

-...J'ai agis de façon tellement inconsciente, repris Ike le front relevé, mais voilà... je ne pouvais plus nier que je t'appréciais au-delà des mots.

Soren se sentit a tel point toucher par ces paroles dont il ne croyait pas Ike capable, qu'il cru pleurer. Il porta une main à sa bouche, une seconde, puis des millier d'autres. Il pensait à... Non, il fallait qu'il parle.

-Je croyais, commença-t-il d'une voix faible, je... je croyais que je serais à jamais seul... Que personne ne pourrait m'aimer car je suis ce que je suis... Puis... Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelqu'un de bien. Il versa une larme et ravala les suivantes.

-Soren-

Le mage lui fit signe de ne pas l'interrompre.

-Mais maintenant... maintenant je commence à aimer mon cœur... Depuis que tu y es installé.

Rien n'aurait pu décrire l'émotion qui traversa les deux amis d'enfance à ce moment précis.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout était dis.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque la fatigue vint rappeler à Soren qu'elle était là. Alors ils se quittèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Sans se poser de questions sur ce qui allait peut-être changer. Sans chercher à mettre un mot sur leurs sentiments. Soren, comblé comme il ne l'avait jamais été, le cœur léger, regagna discrètement sa chambre. Complètement oublié sont altercation avec Shinon !

Dans pièce, il remarqua sur son lit du courrier qui avait été déposé pour lui durant son « absence ». Il s'assit pour l'examiner, il n'en recevait pas souvent.

Il déplia le pli en le décachetant, sans prendre le temps d'examiner le nom du destinataire. Ce qu'il lu ne l'étonna qu'à moitié, seulement il ne savait dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

Les premières phrases disaient :

« A Sire Soren, exerçant le poste de stratège et secrétaire au sein des Mercenaires de Greil.

Suite à votre demande au deuxième trimestre et après examen de votre dossier de candidature.

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes accepté dans notre prestigieux établissement de formation militaire spécialisée du Château des Forges. Selon votre souhait, vous aller intégrer la classe de rang supérieur destiné aux unités royales ou de types mercenaires. Vous aurez accès au cours de magie de classe A et S afin de concourir à l'examen d'Archimage. Vous pourrez également recevoir vos certificat en « stratégies et manœuvres guerrières » ainsi que « logistique militaire ». Les cours ayant déjà débutés, nous vous invitons à nous rejoindre après les pensions de Yule* . Merci de nous faire part rapidement de votre réponse.

Cordialement

Hélias Avital Rane Archimage de Ier ordre »

* * *

*j'avais envie de le mettre XD

*Une ancienne fête païenne nordique. Je me voyais mal mettre Noël XD!

SO... NON VOUS NE REVEZ PAS! J'ai bien repris cette fic. En vérité je me suis arrêté à un moment pour cause de soucis persos et puis car je sentais que j'allais partir en live et je ne voulais surtout pas. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une simple fic de pairing comme on en voit tant. Voilà. Maintenant, à vous de juger si je me suis améliorer selon vous. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse pour cette absence car je fais avant tout cette fic pour moi, même si je suis toujours étonnée qu'il y est du public. Bis o/


	11. Briser la Glace

Chapitre 11: Briser la Glace

* * *

Alors que se dessinaient quelques ombres maléfiques sur les murs de la crypte tels des pantomimes , le groupe de guerriers persévérait dans l'exploration du donjon.

Rolf sursauta lorsqu'une chauve-souris effleura sa verdoyante chevelure. Shinon lui soma de rester calme. Il ne fallait pas alerter leur cible. Bien qu'il ignorât réellement de quoi il s'agissait.

Le Maire du village de Morsang n'avait pu donner aux mercenaires de Greil, qu'une brève et «paysanne» description de la créature qui semblait hanter les lieux. Un vampire, aux dires des villageois. La plupart des guerriers ne croyaient guère en ces fabulations, mais cette chose était responsable de la mort de nombreuses brebis et quelques enfants imprudents. Elle sortait lorsque le ciel était sombre, ou lorsque la nuit était tombée. Puis le lendemain, on retrouvait des cadavres sanguinolents, la plupart marqués au cou, mais possédant d'autres traces de morsures et de griffures.

Il fallait donc l'arrêter à tout prix.  
Personne ne l'avait réellement vu et ne pouvait en donner une véritable description physique qui ne soit pas agrémenter d'ailes de démons, d'une stature de trois mètres. Ou autres particularités invraisemblables issue d'un jugement faussé par la peur.

Pour cette mission particulière, qui nécessitait un déplacement silencieux dans un endroit exigüe, Ike avait fait appel à ses unités pédestres. Cependant, une autre partie de son équipe exécutait un travail ailleurs. Il n'y avait donc que lui, Shinon, Rofl, Soren et Mia. Sa soeur avait eu du mal à se remettre de son séjour chez les brigands alors Rhys s'occupait d'elle.

De plus cette atmosphère aurait pu l'effrayer, il voyait déjà son effet sur le petit archer.

Soren et Shinon semblaient étranges. Même l'épéiste avait remarqué la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes, et il se demandait bien pourquoi elle était aussi forte, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait toujours été plus ou moins présente.

Le magicien l'étonnait aussi, comme s'il était un peu distant. Pourtant, avec les derniers évènements, l'inverse aurait dû se produire logiquement. Ike en conclu qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, comme à chaque fois où il se comportait ainsi. Mais peut-être que le mage ne savait comment se conduire avec lui maintenant que tout était dit? Enfin, presque tout dirons-nous.

Il arrivèrent dans une grande salle, éclairée par quelques bougies et leurs propres torches. Des tombes de pierres ouvertes se trouvaient dans la pièce, vides ou partiellement délogées de leurs hôtes. Dans un coin, il y avait une sorte de paillasse faite de pailles et de guenilles.

« C'est ici qu'il doit vivre, dit Ike à voix basse, cherchant l'occupant des yeux. Restez sur vos gardes, il ne doit pas être loin, c'est la pleine journée.

-J'ai hâte qu'il se montre pour enfin voir de quoi il a l'air! Déclara Mia en inspectant les lieux. Il y avait des trous et des fissures dans les murs, la salle donnait sur plusieurs couloirs. Impossible de savoir d'où le monstre allait arriver.

-Je ne sens aucune magie en tout cas. Informa le stratège. Et je n'entends rien... Il ne vient pas ou alors...  
Soren redressa la tête comme appelé, et son front se plissa. Lentement, il leva la tête vers le plafond et découvrit...

-Ike, là-haut!

-Quoi?!

Alertés, les combattants regardèrent en même temps au-dessus , mais ils eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la présence de la créature que celle-ci se jeta sur eux toutes griffes dehors. Ce fût surtout Shinon qui la réceptionna, et Ike la fit dégager grâce à un coup d'épée qu'elle évita malgré tout. Les mercenaires restèrent alors cois lorsqu'ils purent enfin dévisager la créature.

-Que? Laissa tomber Mia.

-Ca, mais c'est... Fit Rolf tout aussi sonné.

Ike exécuta un pas en avant, l'épée brandis dans une attitude protectrice. Il inspecta la créature, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était un homme, la trentaine à priori même s'il était difficile de définir clairement l'âge de l'individu. Celui-ci était émacié, le visage déformé par... C'était autre chose que de la colère... De la rage. Oui, c'était ça. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, ses muscles étaient si contractés qu'on pouvait apercevoir les veines sous sa peau. Il était blessé de toutes parts, portait des haillons, tout aussi sales que son corps et ses cheveux en batailles, longs et bruns.

Ce n'était pas ça qui avait abasourdi le groupe, mais plutôt la présence d'une paire d'oreilles animal et une queue dégarnie. Les crocs étaient aussi bien saillants et débordaient de salive.

Un Laguz! Ici, et dans quel état!? Comment était-ce possible? Que lui était-il arrivé? Le commandant ne put réfléchir beaucoup à la question car le spéciment chargeait à nouveau. Ils étaient pourtant en surnombre! N'importe quelle créature pensante aurait fui face à un ennemi en surnombre. Seulement voilà, le Laguz n'avait visiblement plus ses sens.

-Attention! Cria le chef alors que Mia tirait Rolf par le bras pour qu'il ne se fasse pas attraper par la créature.  
Ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide et elle gémit lorsqu'une flèche de Shinon atteignit son épaule. Elle tomba à genoux. Il arma un autre projectile.

-Attends! S'exclama Ike en tendant son bras sur le côté. Shinon fronça les sourcils.

-Oui je sais que les Laguz sont tes potes, mais ce truc à faillit nous tuer!

-Je n'aime pas ce que dit Shinon, mais il à raison, convint Mia. Il est dangereux.

-... Soren, ton avis sur la situation.

Le garçon se mit à sa hauteur, l'air grave. Il savait qu'Ike avait déjà une idée de ce qui était arrivé au Laguz, mais il préférait s'en assurer. De plus ce cas-ci était un peu différent.

-Ike, tu te souviens des Laguzs empoisonnés? Les... «Enragés»? Ils avaient perdu l'esprit, devenait incontrôlable et ils finissaient par mourir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais celui-ci a ingurgité du poison ou l'a respiré, mais sous sa forme humaine. De plus il n'arrive pas à se transformer alors que le poison l'y pousse. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait inconsciemment. Je pense qu'il essaye de garder le contrôle au possible mais... Ce n'est pas suffisant.

L'épéiste sentait toute l'empathie qu'éprouvait de son secrétaire par les mots, et il n'en était pas étonné. Ike serra les dents, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Le tuer, oui bien sûr il n'y avait pas d'autres choix... De toute façon, le poison finirait par le tuer.

-Tu ne peux rien faire Soren? S'enquit le frère d'Oscar d'une voix faible.

-C'est au-delà de mes compétences de mage. Il faudrait être un Clerc, et encore. Seuls les hérons ont pu aider Rajaion atteint du même mal. Ou bien...

-Bon sang... Marmonna Ike.

-Je-Je peux m'en charger. Dit la jeune fille sans grande conviction.

-Merci Mia, mais ce n'est pas à toi d'agir.

-Aid.. Aiid...

-Quoi?

-Il a parlé! S'exclama Rolf.

Ike s'avança, mais Soren l'en empêcha. Quelque chose le taraudait. La guerre était finie, personne n'aurait pu lui donner se poison comme ça. A moins de faire partie d'une organisation visant à asservir les Laguz et détruire les Marqué non?

Par précaution, le tacticien saisit son poignard. Il s'approcha de la créature, tremblante comme une feuille dans la brise. Elle n'avait plus rien du monstre qui les avait agressé. Elle leva prudemment la tête vers le magicien.

-Aid... Aidez...

Soren écarquilla la bouche et laissa tomber son poignard. Ce visage... Il l'avait vu... Dans le reflet d'une rivière il y a longtemps. Alors que lui-même était affamé et au bord du gouffre. C'était si... Il se sentait complètement retourné. La voix d'Ike appelant son prénom le ramena au temps présent. Il leva son bâton de soin vers lui.

-Je vais vous sauver!

L'épéiste écarquilla les yeux.

-Soren, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! Tu-

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui possèderait la force de le sauver, j'en suis sûr! Enfin je..

-Soren nous n'avons pas le temps! De qui parles-tu?!

-Il faut qu'on l'emmène et que je la retrouve! En attendant je-je vais le stabiliser!

Ike ne comprenait pas que son ami faisait allusion à la Marquée rencontré dans le repaire de Constel. Et d'ailleurs Soren se doutât de l'implication du groupe dans le mal du Laguz. Spika était une Marquée, et elle avait réussi à écarter la peste Laguz le temps pour lui de s'échapper. Elle devait sans doute descendre d'une lignée de Dragons ou de Hérons pour arriver à cette prouesse. De plus, elle devait être utile à Constel pour ne pas avoir été tuée. Donc rare et puissante.

Bien sûr il n'avait presque aucune chance de la retrouver, il se demandait même si elle n'était pas déjà morte, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser ainsi. Le Soren d'avant l'aurait achevé pour abréger ses souffrances, et sans chercher une autre solution? Mais il n'était plus celui-ci.  
Il se rendait compte aussi que son désir de le sauver, était aussi dû à ce jour où il s'était retrouvé à la place de ce Laguz. Quelqu'un l'avait aider lui. Certes la situation n'était pas la même.

-Soren! Recule tout de suite! Ordonna Ike.

-Attends! Si je peux utiliser le Sommeil sur lui je...

-Non... Gémit le Laguz.

Soren l'interrogea du regard.

-Moi... Trop tard... Souffla la créature, les yeux emplis de larme. Mais... Elle... Vite...

Il leva faiblement son bras, indiquant une pièce derrière eux.

-Je ne comprends pas!

-La... Fiiille...

-Mia! S'écria Ike.

-Oui chef! Et la jeune femme se précipita dans la salle indiquée. Quelques secondes après, on entendit un cri.

-Ike, il y a une enfant étendue ici! Je crois qu'elle-qu'elle-

Soren regarda le Laguz, complètement éberlué, mais presque soulagé qu'il restât une part de lucidité en lui.

-Mer... Merci... Susurra le Laguz.

-Soren!

D'un bond, le mage couru rejoindre Mia et se pencha sur la petite fille. Ike s'approcha de la créature, la regarda longuement avec peine, puis sévérité. Il leva son épée. Shinon parut légèrement surprit. Mais il comprenait, il n'y avait pas de meilleur choix. Le Laguz lui-même semblait être résigné. Il sourit presque à Ike en le voyant faire, attendant être délivré de sa souffrance.  
Dans l'autre pièce, Soren tentait en vain de guérir l'enfant. Mais elle était trop affaiblit, mais il n'était pas un véritable soigneur.

-Bon sang! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez fort?! Encore une fois! Ragea le garçon. Mia paraissait aussi désemparée. Pourtant, elle avait assisté à des centaines de décès. Mais la mort d'un enfant était toujours éprouvante. Elle caressa le front de la petite fille aux cheveux aussi bleu que la nuit qui s'annonçait pour elle. Sa respiration faiblissait de plus en plus.

-Soren... Murmura Mia, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il ne répondit pas, elle le regarda avec conviction et supplication.

-Je crois que... Qu'elle mérite- elle renifla- qu'elle mérite une berceuse pour son dernier sommeil.

-Je ne peux chanter Mia!

-Si tu le peux... Je-Je ne m'en sens pas la force.

Alors, abandonnant ses prérogatives et répondant à l'urgence de la situation. Soren fouilla dans le méandre de ses pensées, espérant y trouver quelque chose mais... Personne ne lui avait jamais chanté de berceuse. Il se souvint après de brèves secondes, d'une chanson qu'avait récité Titania à Mist un des soir après la mort de Greil.

Tandis qu'una autre exécutait son office plus loin, il chanta, d'une voix pure mais mal assurée.

«Ma petite est comme l'Eau,  
Elle est comme l'Eau Vive,  
Elle court comme un ruisseau,  
Que les enfants poursuivent.

Courrez, courrez,  
Vite si vous le pouvez  
Jamais, Jamais,  
Vous ne la rattraperez.»

Alors qu'il allait entamer le second couplet, Mia lui serra le poignet et baissa la tête. Il s'arrêta, c'était finis.

-Repose en paix. Dit solennellement Mia.

Au même au moment, une plainte résonna dans le caveau, suivit d'un bruit lourd, comme un corps s'écroulant sur le sol. Soren se releva derechef et alla vers les mercenaires, soudainement angoissé.

-Non! Cria-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut le sang recouvrant l'épée d'Ike et le Laguz avachit contre le mur, le regard éteint.

-Je suis désolé Soren il-

-La ferme! Explosa son ami. Shinon n'en revenait pas du ton qu'il prenait. Comment as-tu pu faire ça?! Je-J'avais un plan et-

-Non, tu n'en avais pas. Et il y avait déjà eu trop de morts.

-Et alors? Qui es-tu pour rendre la justice toi-même?! Il le toisa avec défis.

-Il avait été condamné par les préfets! Rétorqua Ike, visiblement mécontent d'une telle attitude. Et ça, nous le faisons tout le temps! J'ai abrégé les souffrances de ce Laguz, mais ça ne me plaît pas!

Soren bouillonnait et mourrait presque d'envie de le frapper. Pour une fois qu'il souhaitait agir de façon correct, sans chercher la facilité. A y bien réfléchir, cela aurait été compliqué, voir impossible mais...

-... Tu n'avais pas à le faire dans mon dos! Tu savais que je voulais l'aider!

-Je donne les ordres ici, j'ai besoin de ton avis, pas de ton consentement!

Soren se recula à ces mots, les yeux ronds, tressaillant comme s'il venait de recevoir une flèche de Shinon. A la surprise général, ce fut lui qui s'avança pour calmer le jeu. Il était bien le seul ayant assez de caractère pour le faire. Il n'aimait pas non plus que les deux amis se disputassent sans en être la cause.

-Wow, on se calme. On a deux macabés sur les bras et on en veut pas un troisième. On va ramener la fille avec Mia au village. Vous, allez voir le Maire de Morsang, et inventez une histoire pour pas qu'on ait à leur montrer le corps. Imaginez leur réaction s'ils apprennent qu'un Laguz est responsable de ce bordel? On peut dire adieu à l'idéal d'Elincia.

Soren fut tout aussi surprit de la réflexion brillante que venait d'émettre l'archer. Il était loin d'être bête, mais le mage était persuadé que celui-ci aimait la discorde. Cependant la situation était assez grave.

-Attendez, heu, je vais y aller avec Ike. Déclara Mia qui arrivait en portant le corps de la fillette. Les deux hommes devaient absolument se séparer avant d'en venir aux mains (bien que cela n'était jamais arrivé).

-Bien. Lâcha Ike de façon abrupte. Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et pivota vers le couloir de sortie.

-On se retrouve au Bastion. Occupez-vous du corps, on s'occupera de l'histoire. Viens Rolf.

-Ha, oui!

Le trio sortit, Mia regarda une dernière fois le Marqué avec compassion avant de disparaître.

-Bon sang! S'exclama le tacticien en s'adossant violemment contre un des murs.  
Il venait de se disputer avec Ike? Comment était-ce arrivé? Il avait déjà oublié tant la douleur le tenaillait. Il se souvint d'une altercation qu'ils avaient eu sur le bateau de Nasir une fois, mais ça n'avait pas été aussi intense, sans parler de réel violence. Les mots blessaient bien plus, et cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui.

-Hey Oh! L'interpella Shinon en claquant vivement des doigts juste à côté de son oreille. Soren fit la grimace.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de me chercher des noises!

-Arrête de t'emballer le mage! S'emporta l'archer. Il cramponna fermement l'épaule de son cadet. Arrêtez un peu de voir que vos problèmes à vous pour une fois! Il faut qu'on se débarrasse du corps avant que quelqu'un le trouve et qu'un scandale de grande envergure éclate! Il eut un sourire mesquin. Oui je sais, tu dois penser que ça me fait plaisir car je supporte les Laguz autant que toi. Mais je vois plus loin que ça mon grand!

Soren ne pouvait admettre de but en blanc à quel point son collègue était proche de la vérité. Il se contenta de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule en marmonnant un «d'accord».  
Pourquoi Shinon n'en profitait-il pas pour le vanner? Quoique, après l'incident de l'autre jour, il avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas. Si Soren le rapportait au commandant, Shinon risquait une sévère réprimande. Remarquez, il se demandait si cela avait tellement d'importance pour lui. Ca ne lui empêchait jamais de recommencer.

Ils déplacèrent le corps du Laguz et le sortir du caveau. Ils décidèrent de le brûler rapidement , en espérant que la fumée n'attirerait personne. Ils ne pouvaient le faire dans le caveau pour des raisons évidentes. De plus, cela pourrait paraître suspect.

Soren recouvrit la créature d'un linge et prononça les paroles qu'on avait coutume d'entendre aux inhumations. Il hésita vraiment avant d'ouvrir son tome magique et de lancer la formule qui allait consumer le cadavre. Après l'avoir réduit en poussière, il stoppa le feu en lançant un petit sort de blizzard qui balaya les cendres. La fumée cessa. Une fois cela accomplit, il s'éloigna, une main posée sur le front.

Shinon le suivit à distance jusqu'aux chevaux. Le sage ne monta pas tout de suite tandis que l'archer se hissa sur le dos du quadrupède.

-Dis à Ike que je rentrerais ce soir. Prévint-il. Soren tourna la tête vers lui.

-Pardon?

-J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, et je ne suis pas le seule je crois d'ailleurs.

-Franchement je n'ai pas envie d'être ton camarade de beuverie. Répliqua Soren.

-Tsss, je ne te l'ai jamais proposé à ce que je sache. Grinça le jeune homme. Mais ta raison brave petit chien, retourne voir ton maître.

Le tacticien se sentit rougir de colère et grimpa sur sa monture, puis toisa son homologue d'un regard sévère.

-Ce n'est pas mon maître! Et-... Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.

L'archer sourit sous cape. Soren était vraiment trop influençable lorsqu'il était dans une mauvaise passe avec leur chef.

-Bon allons à Morsang. Intima Shinon.

-Mais ils sont peut-être encore là.

-Et alors, je m'en fiche personnellement. »

Ils allèrent donc à Morsang, pressant leur chevaux car de gros nuages chargés de neige s'étaient amoncelés dans le ciel.

Lorsque le duo arriva, un manteau laiteux et blanc recouvrait déjà les chaumières . De nombreux villageois avaient trouvés refuge dans l'Auberge Gelée.

Le bâtiment devait son nom aux nombreuses vitres en croisillons qu'elle arborait, et son intérieur décoré de verre, de mica et d'émail. Un fait assez rare dans la région. Le verre n'était pas très utilisé à Criméa, bien qu'il fût importé de Bégnion et de Phoenecis à présent. Leurs montagnes regorgeaient de vieux volcans pleins de silicates d'alumine et d'obsidiennes. D'ailleurs, un majestueux lustre en cristaux de lune, des pierres volcaniques, trônait au centre de la grande salle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une taverne ou les ivrognes du coin venait refaire leur réserve.  
L'endroit était grand et beau. Personne ne roulait sous la table. Les serveuses étaient aguichantes, on pouvait aussi réserver une chambre tout à fait coquette.

La salle des convives était, pour l'occasion, décorée au couleur de Yule avec des divers lampions d'argile, de santons et de branches de houx. Il y avait un grand sapin agrémenté de guirlandes en tissu, de tranches d'orange et citron secs et de pommes de pin colorés, ainsi que des noeuds tartans, disposés ça et là. Il y avait également, dressé au milieu des tables en chêne, des andouillers de rennes ou de cerfs, représentatifs du Dieu Yule, issu de la culture de «l'Ancien Monde». En réalité, Yule n'avait jamais été vraiment considéré comme un Dieu, ce titre étant réservé à Ashera, mais plutôt comme un esprit de la nature, ou un Mage bénit par la Déesse.

On le représentait grand, vieillard enveloppé dans une cape en laine et fourrure, une paire de bois recouvert de lierre sur son crâne chevelu, blanc. Malgré les siècles, ce Saint, comme il avait été canonisé, représentait encore un élément important pour la culture Telliusienne. On l'honorait au moment du solstice d'hiver, pour favoriser le repos de la terre, afin que les récoltes abondent au printemps.

Du côté du comptoir...

«Je m'étonne que, Soren parcourra la pièce des yeux, tu ais besoin d'un tel endroit pour te soûler.

-Écrase... Soupira Shinon en avalant une gorgée de son breuvage et en le reposant brusquement.

-Hm... Bon, c'est un bel endroit je dois l'admettre.

-Ha merci! Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu!

Soren sourcilla.  
-Ne me dis pas que c'est aussi une maison de passe?

Shinon eut un rictus.

-Ca dépend à qui tu demandes.

-Pff... Mais pourquoi je suis là... Rumina le mage en regardant son verre.

-Peut-être parce que Monsieur le secrétaire obéissant a arrêté de jouer les p-

-Bon okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris! Le coupa vivement son collègue. De toute façon il faudra bien briser la glace tôt où tard. Bon je finis de me calmer et j'y vais.

-Vu dans quel état tu es, tu risques pas de rentrer avant un bon moment.

-Quoi?

-Arrête, j'ai bien vu comment tu as réagi. Tu lui en veux. Bon moi j'aime pas Ike, mais toi si, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs fin bref, Shinon vacilla sur sa chaise. Donc forcément, tu te sens blessé et trahi.

Soren le dévisagea sans colère.

-Tu dis ça avec une telle sincérité, c'est presque effarant moi qui te croyait complètement dénué de sentiments.

-Tiens c'est drôle, je pensais la même chose de toi...

Ils se regardèrent... Puis trinquèrent sans dire un mot.

-Je crois que la serveuse te fais de l'oeil, tin... bâtard. Grinça l'archer. Soren la regarda discrètement.

Elle était plutôt jolie. Pulpeuse, de taille moyenne, la peau halée. Ses cheveux bleus argentés étaient retenus en un chignon sur le côté piqué d'épingles en cristal. Deux orbes presque translucides était sertis sur ce visage, qui présentait des traits orientaux. Le peuple qui se démarquait par sa couleur de peau était celui des dragons principalement. Des individus, comme Stefan, vivant dans des contrées ensoleillés possédaient aussi cette particularité.  
Seulement, cette jeune femme avait les yeux tout à fait bridés, un nez long et rond, des narines plus saillantes. Ainsi que deux petit creux sous la lippe. Sa mâchoire était un peu carré, certains autres traits de son visage était plus masculin, mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté.

A quelle côte sauvage, cette perle des océans, avait-elle levé l'encre?

-Oh, je crois que son copain a remarqué que tu la matais! Souffla le combattant en faisant profil bas, tandis qu'une imposante masse musculaire s'approchait d'eux, l'air renfrognés.

-Mais- Je ne l'ai pas regardé c'est toi! Répliqua le stratège à voix basse.

-Hé toi!

Soren se raidit. Généralement il ne craignait pas les grosses brutes, mais celui-ci dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Il était plus âgé qu'elle. Ses traits étaient semblables à ceux de la jeune femme, mais ses lèvres étaient plus épaisses, sa peau imberbe, ses cheveux lâchés parsemés de plumes et son bandeau masquant une évidente brûlure lui conférait un aspect mystérieux et sauvage.

*C'est un Chippewa! S'exclama intérieurement Soren. Ce peuple qui vit sur un autre continent, certains n'y croient même pas, mais des récits en parlent.*

Il sentit une main lourde et puissante saisir son épaule... Fine et peu musclée.

-Je peux vous aider Messire?

L'homme le toisa de toute sa hauteur, de ses yeux bleus glaciales.

-Oui.

Là-dessus, il empoigna le mage et le tira dans l'arrière-salle sous le regard hébété de Shinon.

-Hé attendez!

-Mais lâchez-moi! Cria le mage sans trop y mettre de voix afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des clients. Bien que ce fut quand même le cas, à son grand désarroi.

L'homme amena son «prisonnier» dans une petite salle mal éclairée où s'entassaient tonneaux, sacs de farine, couvertures et d'autres choses inidentifiables.

-Mais vous allez me lâcher à la fin?! Protesta Soren en se débattant. Désolée mais je ne regardais pas votre petite amie avec attention, c'était juste-

Mais il ne semblait pas l'écouter, plutôt l'examiner.

-Quoi?!

-Ca alors, tu en es vraiment un!

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du stratège. Il essaya de faire en sorte que sa voix ne trahisse pas la crainte qui l'avait envahis.

-Un magicien vous voulez dire?

-Quoi tu ne le sais pas? S'étonna le Chippewa, tu es un Marqué, comme moi!

-Je, hm je ne vois pas quoi de quoi vous parlez!

-Bon sang, c'est impossible! Il n'y en a pas d'autres avec toi?

-Permafrost! S'écria une vois féminine dans leur dos. L'homme répondant à ce nom les fit se tourner tous les deux. Soren aperçut la serveuse. Elle était vêtue d'un corps à baleines blanc et d'une longue jupe sur laquelle était nouée un tablier.

-Né-Névés.

Elle s'avança, les poing serrés, visiblement furieuse.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends, es-tu fou? Lâche-le.

Il obéit sans discuter. Soren souffla un abrupte «merci», remettant correctement sa tunique d'hiver en place.

-Bien, je vous remercie Mademoiselle, j'espère qu'à l'avenir votre compagnon se tiendra mieux car vous venez de perdre un client!  
Le mage s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, courroucé.

-At-Attendez! Demanda le jeune femme en lui agrippant la main. Soren écarquilla les yeux à ce contact qui venait d'éveiller en lui son sixième sens.

-Vous auss- Heu non je veux dire-

-Vous le savez alors. Dit Névés en relâchant sa prise. Le stratège rougit de gêne, et cela n'avait rien, ou presque rien à voir avec les formes généreuses de son hôtesse.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes avec les vôtres. Déclara Permafrost, se voulant plus rassurant. Névés inclina la tête.

-Frost n'est pas mon compagnon, je le considère comme mon grand-frère... Mais vous, vos sentiments... Vous ne voulez pas que cela se sache n'est-ce pas? Vous avez honte? Où plutôt peur de ce que vous êtes?

Soren la regarda avec amertume.

-Vous êtes une Marqué Héron? Ou un genre de médium.

-Non, mais, je connais votre expression, nous avions la même il fut un temps. En arrivant ici.

-En arrivant ici? S'enquit le magicien.

-Oui, vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, mais moi et Frost ne sommes pas de Criméa... Ni même de ce continent. Mais nous ne venons pas du même pays, nous nous sommes rencontrés au cour du Grand Voyage que je faisais avec mon frère, Foehn, peut-être l'avez-vous vu, parfois il joue de la musique dans la salle.

-Hmm non, mais attendez je ne comprends pas bien! Et puis quel importance cela a-t-il; après tout je-

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir brutalisé, j'étais juste étonné. Admit l'indigène. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir des «Marqué», comme vous êtes appelés ici, avec des Beorc. Sauf exception de ce village bien sûr.

Soren ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés, puis fit un mouvement de cessation avec les bras.

-Attendez je ne comprends vraiment rien! S'il vous plaît est-ce que vous pourriez reprendre depuis le début?!

Mais, qu'était-il en train de dire? Il devait faire comme d'habitude et feindre l'ignorance, jouer les insensibles. Seulement, après ce qui s'était passé avec Stefan et le travail qu'il avait fais sur lui, il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer leur histoire. Il n'osait avouer qu'en réalité, il souhaitait connaître leur passé, comprendre d'où ils venaient. Eux, ses semblables! Sa soif de vérité et de connaissance était plus forte que son orgueil. Qui étaient-ils? Est-ce que leur peuple d'origine les avait rejeté?

Névés fit un sourire plein de malice.

-Je vois que cela vous intéresse finalement.

-Bien, je ne vous cache pas que votre histoire m'aiderait à y voir plus clair sur ma propre condition. Potentiellement je veux dire. Expliqua le sage, un peu... Timide? Cette femme magnifique avait du caractère, et elle était intriguant. Moins effrayante que Permafrost en tout cas. Quel drôle de nom ils avaient, tous deux évoquaient la glace où l'hiver. Tout comme Foehn d'ailleurs.

-Perma', dis à Jade que je suis avec un client.

-Et quel argent tu lui ramèneras?

-Ça c'est mon problème.

*Déesse, si Shinon raconte à Ike qu'une fille de joie a eut un entretient privé avec moi... Je sens que ça n'en finira pas de jaser... Et plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder dans les yeux.*  
Songea le garçon tandis que la demoiselle l'entrainait dans un dortoir au rez-de-chaussée. Probablement celui des employés.

Elle s'arrêta et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur l'une des couches, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation puis elle posa ses yeux de verre sur lui.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dis votre nom au faite.

-Je n'ai pas eu tellement l'occasion de dire quoique ce soit. Répondit Soren sans méchanceté.Plutôt amusé.  
Névés sourit.

-C'est vrai. Dans ce cas, allons-y pour les présentation. Je m'appelle Névés, fille de Cryo des Terres-Sans-Retour

-Je m'appelle Soren, fils de.. Il baissa un instant les yeux et reprit. Stratège et secrétaire des Mercenaires de Greil. Magicien de IIe niveau.

-Ca alors, fit-elle étonnée, si je m'attendais à avoir du gratin dans cette auberge.

-Pitié ne me comparez pas à ces nobles. Soupira-t-il, peu surprit d'apprendre que le groupe d'Ike fût toujours aussi célèbre depuis la Libération.

Elle croisa les bras d'un air entendu.

-La seule chose qui ne me surprend pas en revanche, c'est que tu sois un mage. Ça se voit et... Je peux le sentir.

-vous êtes une magicienne vous aussi? S'enquit le jeune homme.

Elle opina du chef.

-Oui, nous le sommes tous les trois. Et nous sommes spécialisé dans la magie de la glace et de l'eau. La maîtrise de la glace dérive de celle du vent. En revanche, celle de l'eau est inexistante sur Tellius.

Ce fut au tour de Soren d'exprimer sa surprise. Un pays lointain, une culture différente, une nouvelle magie. Ses yeux brillaient. C'était presque trop extraordinaire pour être vrai.

-C'est presque trop extraordinaire pour être vrai. Plagia Soren en se massant l'occiput. J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus. Mais je ne pense pas que vous pourrez tout me dire  
aujourd'hui.

Névés haussa un sourcil, malicieuse.

-Vous souhaitez donc me revoir, je suis flattée.

Soren fit semblent de tousser, l'air visiblement gêné qu'on le «courtise» de façon aussi évidente.

-A titre purement informatif. Précisa-t-il.  
Elle se redressa, le regardant avec satisfaction de toute sa hauteur. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, faisant connaître de façon plus où moins claire ses attentions.

... Pourquoi êtes-vous partis de chez vous? Vous avez été rejeté par ton peuple?

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise, puis elle plissa les yeux.

-Rejeté? Non, nous avons une culture différente dans mon pays. Les-les «Marqué» comme vous dîtes sont autant considérés que les humains. Ce n'est pas du tout une digression. Au contraire, c'est l'exemple même de notre pensée qui s'exprime, des êtres différents qui se complètent!

-Je n'en reviens pas, souffla Soren, mais alors?

-Et bien un jour, un homme nommé Hélias arriva dans notre village, Bào Fēng Xuě (l'accent de Névés l'étonna), il avait fui Tellius après que des personnes de son entourage aient découvert son existence. Nous fûmes choqués d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Alors mon frère est moi sommes, hm, partis en croisade sur ce continent afin d'essayer de faire accepter les gens de notre race. En y repensant, c'était assez présomptueux de notre part, complètement insensé, stupide même. Mais nous étions si bouleversés!

-Ce n'était pas stupide! Trancha Soren, le regard dans ses souvenirs. Vous aviez des convictions, profondes, une juste cause. Il la regarda avec détermination.

-Pourquoi serait-ce stupide?

Les yeux écarquillés, la serveuse n'osait trop rien dire. Soren avait des réactions plutôt impulsives malgré qu'il fût un garçon assez réfléchis. De ce qu'elle avait constaté en tout cas.

-C'est vrai finit-elle par dire.

Le mage se rendit compte de son changement d'humeur et rougit visiblement. Tout cela le mettait dans une situation drôlement inconfortable, et il se demandait soudainement bien pourquoi!

Devant son silence, elle se résolu à reprendre la parole.

-Voilà l'histoire. Ensuite nous sommes arrivé sur le continent, au frontière de Bégnion à l'Est. D'après une rumeur, quelques Marqué se seraient rassemblés là-bas. Soren pensa immédiatement à Stefan mais préféra la laisser continuer.

-Là nous avons rencontré Permafrost, il avait le même idéal que nous. Enfaite, ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais dans la coutume de son peuple, un nom est tenu secret alors nous l'avons appelé ainsi. A vrai dire, ça allait de paire avec les nôtres! En tout cas, c'est bien le Destin qui l'a mis sur notre route car lui, son village avait été attaqué et détruit. Étrangement, c'est à cause de mon frère que Frost est resté. Il voyais en lui comme... Un signe envoyé par les Grands Esprits que son peuple vénère.

-Pourquoi cela? Est-il si puissant?

-Oh, il l'est mais... Je pense qu'il vous l'expliquera lui-même. Je préfère lui laisser cet honneur.

Il semblait au mage que plus sa ravissante hôtesse parlait, plus elle se rapprochait de lui.  
Soren fit mine de l'ignorer, l'air réfléchis, enfin autant que c'était possible dans cette situation.

-Mais dîtes-mois, ce «Hélias», ce ne serait pas-

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était allongé sur le lit, Névés assise sur son bassin, son visage était proche du sien. Soren, tout stratège qu'il était, n'avait pas vu venir la manœuvre et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas de plan de secours!

-Att-Attendez s'il vous plaît! Paniqua-t-il avec le brèves mouvements de main (qui semblèrent l'amuser). S'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas venu pour ça je-

-Tu n'as jamais été avec une femme n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle, sûre de sa réponse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Soren rougit autant que cela était humainement possible. Il n'osa pas lui donner raison.  
Soudain, la porte des dortoirs s'ouvrit. Il pria les Dieux qu'il ne s'agît pas du patron. Il se demandait encore comment il s'était retrouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante.

Un jeune homme apparut dans la pièce... et sembla à peine surprit. Il soupira:

-Ma chère soeur, il y a des hôtels pour ça... Oh pardon c'est vrai c'en est un...

-Oh, Foehn! Névés se redressa un peu. Je te présente Soren!

Le mage qui voyait le décors à l'envers s'exclama de peur qu'on oublie sa situation:

-Il faudrait peut-être que je me présente correctement vous ne croyez pas?

Foehn s'avança lentement, posant son regard charmeur sur le plus jeune. Il ressemblait bien à sa sœur. Ses cheveux étaient blancs argentés cependant, très longs et lâchés sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une immense capeline noire. Il était coiffé d'un impressionnant chapeau décoré de quelques plumes et perles qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un ménestrel.

-N'ayez pas honte, vous n'êtes pas la première. D'ailleurs je m'étonne que tu fasses dans les femmes à présent.

-Mais, je suis un homme! Protesta le magicien en se relevant, n'y tenant plus. Foehn fit un sourire sarcastique.

-Vraiment? Ça alors, mais je l'ignorais! Dit-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot. Bon j'y vais, la patronne voudrait que tu reviennes en salle. Perma' lui à fait croire que tu massais quelqu'un mais-

-Masser? S'enquit le tacticien.

-Bien sûr! Que crois-tu que je faisais avec mes clients?

-J'ai mon idée là-dessus. S'amusa Foehn avec un signe de la main. Si tu préfères, c'est un moyen de soigner les gens dans notre pays. Elle t'expliquera ça mieux que moi. Dit-il en désignant sa parente du menton.

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Névés se mit sur ses deux pieds, bientôt imité par son «invité». Soren s'épousseta l'air de rien. L'arrivée du frère l'avait encore plus perturbé. "L'aura" qu'il émanait était assez particulière, pas comme celle de Névés, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se concentrer dessus.

-Ecoutez, je suis désolée d'avoir été un peu brusque avec vous.

-Hm, n'en parlons plus? J'ai assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vous en veux pas, vous êtes juste, hum, très directe.

La Marqué sourit.

-Alors vous allez revenir, je veux dire, pour que je vous raconte la suite?

-Oui. Mais sans vouloir vous vexer, cela m'a rappelé qu'il y a quelqu'un auprès de qui je souhaite réellement être. Quelqu'un avec qui je me suis disputé. Fit-t-il clairement savoir.

La jeune femme parut déçue l'espace de quelques seconde, puis elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Hé, ce serait dommage de ne pas être avec cette personne, surtout en cette période. Demain c'est Yule vous vous rappelez?

Soren écarquilla les yeux et couvrit sa bouche du plat de sa main.

-Oh bon sang le cadeau!

-Vous avez oubliez de lui acheter un cadeau c'est ça?

-Rhaa bon sang! Je dois y aller de toute façon, il fait presque noir et je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose ce soir!

-Je peux vous proposez quelque chose si vous voulez. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé avec mes compagnons, et récupéré beaucoup de choses!

-Je peux voir? Questionna-t-il d'un air intéressé.»

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit signe de la suivre.

* * *

Après avoir trouvé le cadeau qu'il espérait idéal pour son ami, Soren quitta le village de Morsang sur sa fidèle monture. Shinon, lui, était resté à l'auberge pour la nuit. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à rendre, puisqu'il était officieusement en permission la veille de Yule. Comme tout autres mercenaires d'ailleurs. La plupart allait rejoindre famille et amis pour le réveillon. Soren? Et bien, sa seule famille se résumait aux groupe d'Ike, alors il resterait.

Sur le chemin, le mage appréhendait déjà ses retrouvailles avec le chef. Il regrettait cette prise de bec, et se sentait terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui en veuille. A y bien réfléchir, Ike n'était pas quelqu'un de revanchard. Il avait plutôt tendance à s'excuser après coup.

Tandis qu'il avançait, la neige continuait de tomber, lentement, recouvrant la route pavée petit à faisait plus frais, et de la vapeur sortait de la bouche du tacticien à chaque expiration. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite le bruit de sabots clapotants se rapprochant de lui. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le commandant des mercenaires de Greil, apparaître dans cet amas blanc.

«Soren!

Ike le rejoignit au trot et se rangea à côté de lui, mettant son cheval au pas.

-Soren, je m'inquiétais. Où étais-tu? Si tu voulais faire des courses au village, j'aurais aimé être prévenu. Avoua-t-il d'un air neutre.

-Pourquoi? Shinon aussi n'est pas rentré, et tu ne poses même pas la question. Ike eut une réaction d'étonnement puis de malaise. Il remua ses cheveux pour chasser les flocons. Après un long et pesant silence , il finit par s'exprimer.

-Oui mais... C'est différent. Je... Je me fais du soucis pour toi. Et puis c'est normal, n'oublie pas que tu t'es fait enlevé il y à peine une semaine.

-Seulement? Questionna le mage en le dévisageant pour la première fois. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il voulait se sentir rassuré, il voulait savoir si Ike gardait de la rancoeur à son égard.

L'épéiste garda la bouche entrouverte quelques instants, sans mot dire. Le mage semblait pour le moins inquiet et il savait pourquoi. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole pour s'excuser, ce-dernier le devança.

-Pardonne-moi Ike. Dit-il avec retenu et embarras. Il détourna les yeux.

Ike fit un sourire qu'il devina. Se demandant ce que l'homme allait faire à présent, Soren n'osait pas se retourner. Il sentit alors un poids sur sa tête et ses épaules, et une sensation de douceur, de moelleux. L'épéiste venait de le recouvrir avec sa long cape en fourrure retournée, qu'il avait encore accroché au cou. Soren le regarda, les joues soutenues de rouge; ou-bien était-ce le froid?

-Tu as l'air gelé. Tu n'es pas assez couvert.

-Hum... Oui. Le garçon constata que le bout de ses doigts avaient pris une drôle de couleur. Ike le vit et saisit les deux mains du mage dans les siennes et les examina. Soren apprécia leur chaleur.

-Attends, je dois avoir une autre paire de gants.

-Mais-

Le commandant fouilla dans l'une de ses fontes, mais ne put en ressortir quoique ce soit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son ami. Il s'arrêta net.

-Comme... Je veux dire, comme ça c'est bien. Avoua Soren à voix basse.»

Ike haussa les sourcils, clairement surprit par ce que venait de dire le tacticien. Celui qu'on disait habituellement froid, avec un coeur gelé. Était-ce vraiment lui? Il se souvenait du jour ou il l'avait appelé «tendre». Finalement, c'était vrai quelque part. Tout dépendait de la situation. Le mage savait ouvrir son coeur, Ike n'avait plus qu'à s'y introduire par la grande porte.

C'est ce qu'il fit... En brisant la glace.

* * *

Encore une longue attente, mais un loong chapitre o/ (16p de traitement de texte). Récemment, j'ai lu une saga qui m'a beaucoup inspiré.

"Les Enfants de la Terre" par Jean Auhel." Ca n'a rien de fantastique/teenage serie, mais c'est vraiment passionnant! Je vous le conseille! C'est aussi là que j'ai trouvé les noms de mes nouveaux personnages. Car je voulais des noms en rapport avec la glace/le froid, mais pas du genre classique que l'on voit souvent.

Je voulais également inclure de nouveaux personnages issus de cultures semblables à celles que l'on trouve actuellement, afin d'inclure des diversité d'opinion, de magie, de culture et de religion.

Maintenant pour les petites infos, comme vous savez que j'aime m'embêter o/ (cf wiki):

Permafrost: (pergélisol en français mais c'est moche) Sol (ou roche) qui se maintient à une température égale ou inférieur à 0°C pendant au moins deux ans, c'est à dire gelé.

Névés: Un névé est une accumulation de neige qui peut perdurer en dessous de la limite des neiges éternelles et ce même pendant une partie de l'été. Elle peut être à l'origine d'un glacier.

Foehn:Le mot _foehn_, de l'allemand _Föhn_, prononcé [føːn], trouve son origine dans les Alpes. L'allemand _Föhn_ vient en effet du latin _favōnius_ (vent doux), et fut adopté par les dialectes allemands alpins, certainement via l'ancêtre du romanche (qui dit aujourd'hui _favuogn, fuogn, favugn_). Le foehn est donc dans son sens le plus strict un vent de la région des Alpes.

L'effet de foehn, ou effet de föhn, est un phénomène météorologique créé par la rencontre de la circulation atmosphérique et du relief quand un vent dominant est entraîné au-dessus d'une chaîne montagneuse et redescend de l'autre côté après l'assèchement de son contenu en vapeur d'eau. Le nom vient du _foehn_, un vent fort, chaud et sec que l'on rencontre dans certaines régions d'Europe.

Chippewas: Les Ojibwés, Ojiboués/ Chippewas (nom alternatif anglais) ou Anishinaabes (Anishinaabeg, Anishinaabe-Ojibwe(g) de Chippewa(y)) sont la plus grande nation amérindienne en Amérique du Nord en incluant les Métis.

Bào Fēng Xuě: Mot mandarin pour "Blizzard"

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^ partagez vos impressions o/.


End file.
